El misterio del amanecer rojo
by greenmedusa
Summary: ¿Que no es feliz sin mí?... jamás pensé que diría algo así.
1. Chapter 1

_"Siempre me ha gustado este color. El amarillo... hace que me sienta despierta y viva, que cuente cosas, que hable y ría... al menos desde ese día, es como me he sentido"_

_"Hace ya varios años que vivo aquí. El señor Sesshomaru decidió que lo mejor para mí sería vivir como humana... pero... después de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado no deseo estar en otro lugar que no sea con él. Sí, me agrada vivir con la anciana Kaede, convivir con InuYasha y sus amigos pero con Él aprendí a ser valiente, a esperar y a vivir. No puedo pasar por alto una experiencia así ni a un ser que me enseñó tanto. Señor Sesshomaru..."_ la pensativa Rin repasaba un discurso similar cada mañana, a la hora de recolectar las hierbas que la anciana Kaede le pedía. La naturaleza le recordaba aquellos días en los que por gusto juntaba flores para él. Se preguntaba si algún día regresaría a aquellos momentos de felicidad pura o si se acostumbraría a una vida humana.

Al regresar de su rutina, como era costumbre, Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Siendo ésta ya bastante vieja, Kagome la visitaba diariamente cuando Rin salía a realizar sus tareas. Al entrar, Rin comenzó a preparar unas cuentas verduras que encontró en el campo abierto para los invitados ya que siempre eran atentos con ellas.

Ocho años habían pasado ya desde la derrota de Naraku. La aldea había crecido después de la fatal destrucción provocada por su veneno letal pero gracias al poder espiritual de Kagome, las cosas se habían restablecido a tal punto que la tierra de la área era todavía más fértil de lo que era antes de la catástrofe. Más miembros se habían unido también. Los hijos de Sango y Miroku, InuYasha y Kagome. El lugar estaba lleno de niños, todo el tiempo, risas, gritos y golpes por todos lados, era cosa de todos los días por lo que siempre había un ambiente de mucha alegría y paz.

Ya casi estaban listas las verduras.

-Rin, ¿cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó Kagome sonriente.

-Bien... lo usual. La tarde estuvo muy bonita hoy, los colores del cielo eran bonitos, ¿los vieron?- respondió Rin con la usual alegría de siempre a pesar de su oculta tristeza.

-¡Ja!, no hay tiempo para eso tonta, nosotros nos ocupamos de cuidar a Taiyo y Saki, para que se conviertan en los guerreros más poderosos, no superiores a mí por su...- En ese momento InuYasha se encontraba de bruces sobre el suelo. Kagome aún no se acostumbraba a la altanería de InuYasha, cosa que, la mayoría que lo conocían ya lo habían hecho.

-Kagome, está bien, no me tomo las palabras de InuYasha como ofensa, en realidad, creo que algún día las cosas serán como él dice, no hay necesidad de...-

De pronto, un ruido fortísimo se escucho en los alrededores de la aldea. Todos salieron de la cabaña para descubrir la fuente de aquel fuerte sonido. Nada. El cielo se encontraba tranquilo, los prados intactos y los aldeanos al parecer no se percataron de aquel suceso. Después de algunos minutos de haber salido regresaron con la anciana Kaede quien parecía no haberse percatado tampoco.

-No... ya les dije que no escuché nada- respondió la vieja sacerdotisa después de que le preguntaron si ella había escuchado aquel estruendoso sonido.

-¡Ja!, de seguro tu ancianidad no te permite-

-¡Abajo!-

"¿Qué habrá sido aquel sonido?" se preguntó Rin en silencio. Era extraño que sólo ella, InuYasha y Kagome lo escucharan; de haber sido sólo Rin se habría dicho a si misma que era producto de su imaginación pero no fue así.

Sango y Miroku irrumpieron a donde Kaede junto con sus hijos y los de InuYasha y Kagome. Mientras los niños jugaban con Kirara en el fondo de la cabaña, los demás comenzaron a compartir sus teorías.

-Ha de ser obra de algún demonio- dijo Sango pero no con mucha seguridad.

-Pero, no cualquier clase de demonio... si no, ¿por qué sólo nosotros lo escuchamos... ni siquiera la anciana Kaede que tiene poderes espirituales lo percibió- respondió Miroku.

InuYasha sin permitir que se intercambiaran más ideas intervino con uno de sus elaborados planes. -¡Ja!, sea un demonio o no, ¡no podemos quedarnos a esperar a que sucede algo!, hay que ir a investigar-

-InuYasha... si vamos, no podemos cometer actos impulsivos. Tenemos una responsabilidad muy grande con...-

-¡Ya lo sé tonta!- dijo InuYasha interrumpiendo a Kagome -pero por la tranquilidad de la aldea iremos a percatarnos de que aquel ruido no provino de una amenaza-

-Fue un ruido muy extraño- mencionó Rin, intentando acercarse al menos a una pequeña probabilidad de saber más o menos qué fue lo que provocó aquel ruido. -No parecía el llanto o el rugido de algún demonio, tampoco un derrumbe... ni siquiera sonaba a algo provocado por algún ser-

-Es cierto... más bien sonó como un crujido- complementó Kagome.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato. Sólo se escuchaban las risas de los niños y los maullidos de Kirara.

La noche estaba cayendo. InuYasha y Miroku acordaron ir al día siguiente a investigar sobre la fuente del ruido. La casa quedaba vacía, sólo Kaede y Rin permanecían dentro, aún frente al fuego.

-Rin... tu corazón se siente débil, ¿estás bien, niña?- preguntó Kaede mientras deshojaba unas plantas medicinales.

-Sí abuela Kaede, estoy bien, sólo me pregunto por qué el Señor Sesshomaru no ha venido a visitarme. Me preocupa todo esto, ¿sabe?, a pesar de saber que es un demonio muy fuerte me inquieta que algo malo le suceda- contestó Rin con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue esfumándose.

Kaede se mantuvo en silencio. Ella también estaba preocupada. ¿Sería posible que el ruido que los muchachos habían escuchado en la tarde era el despertar de alguna guerra o que fuese un mal presagio?. Lo único que Kaede quería tal etapa de su vida era descansar de toda preocupación, transferir sus conocimientos a Kagome y Rin. No más demonios, no más maldiciones, no más peligros para la aldea y la gente, sólo descansar.

-¡Rin!-

La voz de un niño se escuchaba en los sueños de Rin.

-¡Riiiiin!-

Despertó.

El dueño de aquella voz era Shippo, quien había entrado a la cabaña de Kaede para despertar a Rin.

-Hola Rin- saludó el zorro con felicidad -la anciana Kaede me pidió que viniera a despertarte, dice que vayas al prado, tiene algo que enseñarte-

-Gracias Shippo... ¿tienes idea de qué se trata esto?- preguntó Rin tallándose los ojos mientras se incorporaba.

-No, ni siquiera me lo quiso mostrar, dijo que era algo que debías ver tú primero-

"¿Se tratará sobre el Señor Sesshomaru?" pensó Rin. Lo primero que sintió fue felicidad pero después, sintió como si un hueco en su estómago se formara... ¿le habría pasado algo al Señor Sesshomaru?"

Rin se levantó velozmente, apretando el listón de sus vestimentas y corrió sin darse cuenta que casi destruye las facciones del pequeño Shippo.

-¡PUDISTE HABERME MATADO, RIN!-

Rin ignoró a Shippo y corrió hacia el prado. Conforme iba acercándose podía ver a la anciana Kaede recargada sobre la cerca de madera, con su arco en la otra mano. No podía descifrar el gesto de Kaede, era neutral. Mantenía su mirada hacia el pasto. Al acercarse Rin, Kaede dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Ven, Rin, mira esto-

Se acercó y vio en el pasto un pequeño botón de flor amarillo. No era sobre Sesshomaru, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pequeña flor amarilla. Lo vio como un símbolo de buena suerte, que debía seguir sonriendo hasta siempre, por el Señor Sesshomaru.

Estaba atardeciendo. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Miroku e InuYasha habían dejado la aldea para investigar y aún no regresaban. Kagome y Sango se encontraban jugando con sus hijos en el campo sin dejar de pensar, ¿qué habrían descubierto?, ¿si ya tenían respuestas para aquel evento extraño?

-Kagome… ¿te sientes igual de preocupada que yo por todo esto?- preguntó Sango sin dejar de mirar a los niños que corrían a pocos metros de donde se encontraban sentadas.

-Sí. Es extraño- respondió riendo un poco –Será que ya es costumbre nuestra estar alertas… ¿no has pensado que tal vez, al menor ruido o actividad fuera de lo normal, pensamos lo peor?-

Ambas permanecieron pensativas por un momento. No era sólo por los sucesos pasados… ahora tenían en sus manos la vida de otros seres, era de esperarse. Si la vida de sus hijos se encontraba en peligro, no lo pensarían dos veces para atacar a la fuente agresora.

A los pocos minutos, InuYasha y Miroku regresaron a la aldea. Llamaron a Sango y Kagome y se reunieron en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Han regresado…- notó Kaede. -¿Qué descubrieron?-

-Así es…- respondió Miroku –curiosamente, no pudimos encontrar nada, ni siquiera un rastro que indicara algún desastre, nada. Preguntamos a unos soldados si habían escuchado algo el día anterior pero nadie sabe nada al respecto-

Kaede asintió. Era extraño, todo era muy misterioso. Ella no había escuchado nada tampoco, ni tampoco los aldeanos, pero era imposible pasar por alto que de hecho, ese ruido se efectuó en algún momento y fue algo estruendoso ya que, todos los que se encontraban en ese momento habían escuchado, excepto ella. -Es desconcertante… -

-Sí que lo es- dijo Sango mientras observaba el pequeño fuego.

-Pero…no podemos ignorarlo así nada más, ¿o sí?- preguntó Rin quien no pretendía dejar por resuelto todo aquello, más que nada porque quien le preocupaba era su Señor.

-Rin, entendemos cómo te sientes, creo que todos estamos igual de confundidos ya que, los cinco compartimos la misma duda y preocupación pero no tenemos pruebas de que todo haya pasado, no sabemos el por qué… posiblemente, se trataba de una criatura que posiblemente ya se ha marchado. Nosotros, siendo personas expuestas ante demonios y criaturas años atrás, estamos demasiado conscientes de estos sucesos a diferencia de los aldeanos que no tienen más que seguir con sus vidas. Nosotros debemos hacer igual- dijo Kagome, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la desconcertada Rin.

-Yo también lo escuché- dijo Shippo quien estaba siendo usado como pelota por los niños al fondo de la cabaña.

-¡Enano, no habíamos notado tu apestosa presencia!- gritó InuYasha en tono de burla –pero al parecer ellos sí-

-¡NO ESPERABA QUE ME VIERAS TÚ, PERRO PULGOSO!- gritó Shippo con un gesto difícil de interpretar ya que los niños no se dedicaban a otra cosa que no fuera deformar la cara del zorro.

-¡Vas a ver mocoso infernal!-

-¡Abajo!- gritó Kagome quien se puso de pie para rescatar al pequeño Shippo de los niños.

-No… estábamos jugando con él- dijo Kokoa, una de las gemelas de Miroku y Sango.

-Queremos jugar, déjanos mamá- dijo el pequeño Taiyo, con sus ojos color azabache y esas cejas gruesas, dándole un gesto pícaro como el de InuYasha.

-Lo siento niños, Shippo, aunque parezca, no es de su edad. En este momento debemos hablar de algunas cosas, ustedes sigan jugando con Kirara, les prometo que al terminar, Shippo vendrá a jugar con ustedes-

Dicho esto Kagome regresó con sus camaradas y Shippo, mirando hacia donde estaban los niños, les enseñó la lengua en un infantil intento de clamar victoria.

-Shippo, ¿escuchaste el ruido entonces tú también?- preguntó Sango.

-Así es. En mi camino hacia acá, al salir de mi entrenamiento, escuché como si un trozo gigante de madera se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos, cerca de la montaña- dijo Shippo abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes –además… lo más extraño fue que los animales salieron huyendo despavoridos… eso fue lo más raro de todo aunque no percibí alguna presencia maligna… pero no puedo ignorar la conducta de aquellos animales, es como si ellos hubieran sentido algo que nosotros no somos capaces de percibir-

- O más bien, algo que no quieren que percibamos…- dijo Miroku seriamente, observando a quienes se encontraban ahí.

-¡¿Entonces cuál sería el punto de hacernos notar el estruendo?- preguntó InuYasha desesperado –algo o alguien quiere captar nuestra atención y no sólo eso… ¡está jugando con nosotros y eso no lo voy a permitir!- dijo gritando.

-¡Cálmate InuYasha!- se acercó Kagome quien cargaba a la pequeña Saki y sostenía la mano de Taiyo. Los niños se habían acercado a su madre al ver que su padre se encontraba alterado. Se habían preocupado –No los asustes. No seas imprudente InuYasha. No podemos perder la calma… no percibimos ninguna energía maligna, eso ya es motivo para tranquilizarnos-

-Señorita Kagome, no es por contradecirla ni preocuparla pero recuerde que en el pasado, Naraku ocultaba su energía maligna gracias a aquella joya del monstruo montaña… no podemos bajar la guardia, en eso estoy de acuerdo con InuYasha. Sugiero que nos mantengamos alertas, tener nuestras armas al alcance por si surge algún ataque sorpresa. No podemos permitir que algo ataque nuestra aldea-

-Es cierto- repuso Sango –aunque preferiría no hacerlo, creo que lo más conveniente será considerar esta posibilidad. No podemos confiarnos… Naraku dejó de existir pero aún hay otros demonios poderosos que sólo buscan hacer daño, además, existe aún rencor por la destrucción de la perla de Shikón… y tal vez es precipitado decirlo pero no podemos ignorar que es muy probable que estos entes quieran atacarnos por venganza.

Rin y Kaede, que se habían mantenido calladas también temían por todo aquello. Kaede no quería que se dieran más peleas, ni que se corrieran más riesgos. Después de cincuenta años, sintió que el vacío que Kykyo había dejado al morir se había llenado cuando InuYasha y sus amigos entraron a su vida… no quería preocuparse más. Rin, temía por la vida de sus amigos y por Sesshomaru, ya que, la posibilidad de regresar a su lado se veía casi nula con los posibles acontecimientos que sus amigos relataban.


	2. Chapter 2

"Entonces pasará más tiempo hasta que lo vuelva a ver, Señor Sesshomaru. Seguramente usted también escuchó aquello y ha de estar en busca de la fuente. Quisiera estar a su lado, era tan divertido estar con usted y el señor Jaken... aunque él fuese un tonto" pensaba Rin mientras intentaba dormir. Veía cómo el humo de la fogata salía por la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella. Recostada, viendo hacia el cielo por medio de esta ventana, se negaba a dormir… tenía miedo de soñar con el señor Sesshomaru, ya que sabía que sus temores estarían dentro de la ilusión del sueño. "Baku, protege mis sueños, debo descansar pero no quiero llorar al dormir… protege mis sueños… protégelos, por favor" y dicho esto, Rin durmió.

Al despertar, giró su cuerpo hacia el centro de la cabaña donde se encontraban Kagome y la anciana Kaede preparando un caldo.

-Hola Rin, ya despertaste. ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Kagome con su amabilidad de siempre.

Rin negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras se despojaba de su ropa de dormir para usar la de diario. Se sentó en medio de Kaede y Kagome, frente a la puerta, con la débil esperanza de que el señor Sesshomaru entrara en algún momento aunque sabía que era tonto desear aquello.

-Rin… ¿estás preocupada por Sesshomaru, verdad?- preguntó Kagome, lanzándole una mirada triste. Kaede, sólo miraba de reojo mientras cortaba unas verduras y las metía al ferviente caldo.

-Sí, la verdad es que, nunca había tardado tanto en visitarme y si lo hacía, indirectamente me lo decía pero esta vez no… ya han pasado varios meses y el señor Sesshomaru no ha venido. Me preocupa que…-

-Rin, sabes que es un demonio muy fuerte, no temas por él. A pesar de lo que el tonto de InuYasha pueda opinar al respecto, el único demonio más fuerte que Sesshomaru era Naraku y él ya se encuentra en otro mundo, lejos de nosotros. Seguramente está entrenando y le es imposible venir a visitarte por el momento. No se ha olvidado de ti- dijo Kagome, mientras revolvía el contenido de la olla que se encontraba frente a ellas.

"¿Olvidarse de mí…?" Rin ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad y rompió en llanto. En ese justo momento InuYasha entró en la cabaña quejándose sobre Taiyo y Saki que le jalaban las orejas.

-¡InuYasha!, ¡abajo!-

InuYasha con todo e hijos, cayó hacia el suelo. Los niños ni siquiera se asustaron y no desistieron de jugar con las orejas de su padre.

-¡¿Ahora qué hice para que me tratarás así, Kagome?- gritó InuYasha furioso sin despegar la cara del suelo mientras que sus hijos lanzaban tremendas carcajadas.

-¡Guarda silencio!, ¿no ves que Rin está llorando?-

InuYasha miró hacia Rin quién escondía su cara con sus manos y rodillas. No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y se sintió sumamente incómodo y preocupado.

-¿Y qué le pasa?- preguntó InuYasha pausadamente.

-Está preocupada por Sesshomaru- contestó Kagome, mirando a InuYasha en código para que no fuera a hacer un comentario fuera de lugar sobre su odiado medio hermano.

-¡Ja!, ¿por ese imbécil?-

-¡Abajo!- volvió a indicar Kagome, esta vez enrojecida de vergüenza y coraje –Tú no comprendes aún sobre los sentimientos de las demás personas, ¡tonto! Sabes que Rin aprecia mucho a Sesshomaru así que ahórrate tus comentarios hirientes para otra ocasión-

Los niños reían al ver que su padre estaba siendo regañado por su madre.

"Por estas cosas Saki y Taiyo no me respetan" pensó InuYasha.

-Rin… tranquila…- repetía Kaede a la desconsolada Rin.

-…No puede… olvidarme…- dijo con una voz débil y quebrada por el llanto. Tan triste que casi desborda de los ojos de Kagome varias lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho… no quise infundir un temor que no albergabas en tu corazón Rin, de verdad lo siento mucho, fue algo que dije por decir. Sesshomaru no se puede olvidar de ti, eres como su hi…-

-Sí, su hija, ya lo sé. Es posible que me olvide de todas formas, ya que… al final de cuentas, sigo siendo un ser humano, tan simple e igual a los demás… tal vez por eso me dejó aquí-

-No seas tonta, Rin. El Sesshomaru de antes te olvidaría pero ahora estamos hablando de un demonio totalmente distinto para mí. Ja… claro que a mí me sigue tratando como basura… (de todas formas lo detesto), pero el punto es que, gracias a ti, Sesshomaru es tolerante hacia los humanos por lo que, no eres un ser insignificante para él-

Kagome, sorprendida por las palabras tan maduras de su querido InuYasha le sonrió. InuYasha miraba fijamente a Rin, quien tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas y brillaba con la luz del Sol que entraba por las ventanas.

-Entiende que nosotros los seres sobrenaturales debemos ocuparnos de cosas. Los humanos estorban-

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijeron Kaede y Kagome al unísono. Sin embargo, Rin comprendió las palabras de InuYasha y hasta las halló reconfortantes.

-Gracias InuYasha… eres casi tan gentil como el Señor Sesshomaru-

InuYasha enfurecido por el comentario mostró sus colmillos, Rin sólo rió, ya que, le resultaba muy gracioso hacer enojar al medio hermano del Señor Sesshomaru.

Después de aquel desbordamiento de sentimientos, Rin salió un rato para caminar. Los aldeanos la saludaban mientras ella pasaba. Todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, pero constantemente se preguntaba si de verdad era feliz. A pesar de encontrarse en situaciones riesgosas, algo que siempre motivaba a Rin para sonreír, era la presencia del Señor Sesshomaru. Curiosamente, siendo ella una persona que hablaba mucho y Sesshomaru todo lo contrario, sentía que sabía leerlo a la perfección, no había necesidad de palabras y extrañaba tanto eso en alguien.

-No puedo esperar para verlo- fue lo que Rin dejó escapar de su boca cuando se adentró al bosque de InuYasha, como lo llamaban aún los aldeanos. Se cobijó bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado y miró hacia el cielo. –Tal vez, si estoy atenta, pueda ver al Señor Sesshomaru. Es posible que no pueda venir a verme, ¿pero qué tal si pasa por aquí, sólo para saber si estoy bien?- Sabía que no era cierto, pero no podía evitar refugiarse en esperanzas falsas. Era lo único que le quedaba.

De pronto, después de estar un buen rato pensando, escuchó un ruido detrás de los arbustos. Se mantuvo quieta, esperando a descubrir quién se encontraba ahí. De pronto una sombra se vio pasar a toda velocidad a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba cuando de pronto, el rostro de una persona apareció frente a ella, sólo que, frente a sus ojos se encontraba una boca. Rin no pudo evitar emitir un chillido y cerrar los ojos. Sintió como unas manos presionaban su boca pero no la lastimaban, entonces abrió los ojos y vio frente a sus ojos a Kohaku.

-¿Eh?, ¡Kohaku!, has venido de visita- dijo Rin sorprendida y alegre de ver a su viejo amigo.

Kohaku, quien había crecido bastante y era ya un adulto, sonreía frente Rin mientras guardaba su arma.

-Así es- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella –no esperaba verte aquí en realidad, pero me alegra mucho que me hayas dado una extraña bienvenida-

Rin sonrió. Estaba sorprendida por este Kohaku adulto aunque ella tampoco era una niña ya. A veces olvidaba que su vida corría a veloces caudales yque ya no era esa pequeña niña que seguía a Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo están los demás?- preguntó Kohaku interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rin –vine porque al encontrarme algo cerca de aquí escuché…-

-Un estruendo. Sí, eso supuse- dijo Rin, ya cansada del tema.

-Por lo visto ustedes también lo escucharon. Bueno, no se trata de algún demonio, supongo que eso ya lo saben también. Sólo quería venir a avisarles y bueno, a visitarlos- Kohaku se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Rin – ¿Vienes?, quiero saber cómo están todos-.

Rin aceptó la ayuda de Kohaku para ponerse de pie y ambos se dirigieron con sus amigos.

Varios días habían pasado desde la llegada de Kohaku y una semana había transcurrido desde el estruendo. No había señas de alguna amenaza. Finalmente, Rin se convenció de lo que Kagome le había dicho; estaban tan alertas sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que llevaron este asunto bastante lejos. Así que, como los demás, decidió tomar las cosas como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Así mismo, había pasado otro mes sin que Sesshomaru apareciera en la aldea. Rin, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Era media tarde y como todas las tardes, debía recolectar para la reserva de hierbas medicinales. No tenía poderes de sacerdotisa pero Kaede se había esmerado mucho en enseñarle todo lo posible sobre plantas. Le servía para distraerse y enfocarse, no pensar en Sesshomaru o algo que la preocupara. Al encontrarse en el campo vio a lo lejos a Kohaku, quien se encontraba sentado, como si estuviera esperándola. Rin llegó hasta allí y se colocó en el suelo, comenzando a arrancar algunas plantas.

-Estaba esperándote- dijo Kohaku.

-Ya sabía- respondió sonriendo para sí Rin sin mirarlo.

-No pienses mal, sólo quería…-

Rin no decía nada, en realidad no pensaba absolutamente nada sobre Kohaku ya que se encontraba muy concentrada recolectando las hierbas que Kaede le había pedido.

-Sé que sigues preocupada, yo también lo estoy- dijo Kohaku, esperando atraer la atención de Rin a la conversación y en efecto, lo consiguió.

-Kohaku, creo que ya no hay que hablar de eso porque, como dice Kagome, sólo es predisposición nuestra a tomar las cosas como una amenaza. Simplemente fue un ruido, es todo- respondió algo irritada. Ya había decidido olvidar el asunto. No era más que algo que en su momento causó confusión, ahora sólo quería olvidarlo para ya no preocuparse por Sesshomaru.

-Entiendo… lo siento Rin, no pensé que fuera algo que te molestara a tal grado- dijo Kohaku cabizbajo, viendo hacia las montañas, tratando de no ver a Rin ya que le había avergonzado mucho molestarla –Podemos hablar de otra cosa… puedes contarme lo que has hecho últimamente.-

Rin sin interrumpir su tarea le contó a Kohaku sobre cómo estaban las cosas en la aldea, tranquilas como siempre y ella aprendiendo más y más. Sin embargo, no le mencionó sobre su estado de ánimo, fue muy ambigua en su respuesta. Kohaku no notó nada extraño en Rin, su naturaleza tímida no le permitía ser audaz para descifrar a las personas. -¿Cómo has estado tú, Kohaku?-

-Exterminando demonios, adquiriendo nuevas habilidades… es cansado, ya quería tomarme un descanso, por eso estoy aquí- Kohaku observaba a Rin mientras trabajaba. Sonriendo pensaba en lo mucho que había crecido y en lo madura que era. Era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y eso le producía bastante curiosidad.

-Me da gusto, Kohaku- respondió finalmente Rin, esta vez mirando al rostro de su amigo. –Creo que ya es todo, esta vez no nos hacen falta tantas plantas-

-Te acompaño- dijo Kohaku poniéndose de pie y antes de que Rin lo hiciera tomó la canasta con hierbas. Rin, le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y su sonrisa.

Rin sabía que si le contaba a Kohaku sobre su pena, él entendería. Él también había pasado tiempo acompañándola junto con Sesshomaru y sabía de aquella felicidad que había en su corazón en esa época. Muy pocas personas podrían entender en realidad. Sesshomaru era su protector, la persona que más quería en el mundo, era una luz brillante en su vida y temía que desapareciera. Por un momento los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas pero dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo para que se fueran.

Rin dormía. No había imágenes en sus sueños, sólo una estela plateada. "Señor Sesshomaru" decía en su sueño. La estela plateada parecía moverse con el viento pero no podía ver nada más. De pronto, Rin ya no tenía esa visión en su sueño. Todo comenzó a verse rojo. Abrió los ojos. Kaede en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba parada. Rin se levantó e hizo igual. Frente a sus ojos vieron un enrojecido amanecer. Sorprendidas, salieron de la cabaña. No había movimiento alguno, el viento no soplaba, ningún ruido se escuchaba… todo se encontraba en tal quietud que hasta cierto punto era atemorizante.

-Abuela Kaede, ¿qué significa esto?-

-No lo sé Rin… es demasiado extraño, no es algo propio de la naturaleza, no en un amanecer-

Ambas permanecieron observando el cielo enrojecido. InuYasha salió de su cabaña.

-¿Qué hacen ahí paradotas?- preguntó adormilado.

Rin respondió señalando hacia el cielo. InuYasha entonces comprendió. Al igual que ellas permaneció estupefacto observando.

"No había visto el cielo de este color desde que falleció mi hermana Kykyo" pensó Kaede –Bueno, no vamos a conseguir respuestas aquí. Vayamos a dormir, todos-

Rin permaneció despierta, le fue imposible dormir pero siguió acostada. En realidad no tenía ganas de levantarse aún. Pocas horas después, escuchó que alguien entró en la cabaña y que Kaede se había puesto de pie. Escuchaba como en voz baja Kaede le decía a quien entró que se sentara cuidadosamente. Se trataba de InuYasha.

-InuYasha… sé que no es algo agradable de escuchar, pero debes saber que el día en que falleció mi hermana, el cielo se tornó de este mismo color exactamente… ¿crees que sea por…?- Kaede no pudo terminar la frase. InuYasha permanecía frente a Kaede sin quebrarse.

-Anciana… esto no tiene que ver con Kykyo…- dijo solemnemente.

-Entonces, ¿se tratará de la muerte de un ser con la fuerza espiritual equivalente a la de mi hermana?- preguntó Kaede alterada.

-Una especie de mensaje…-

-Sí, una señal de una fuerza expandiéndose, una fuerza que abandona este mundo-

Rin no podía evitar inquietarse con esta plática. Todas las cosas grandiosas del mundo las relacionaba con Sesshoumaru, un ser poderoso, un demonio temido. No podía con toda la preocupación que invadía sus pensamientos.

-Kaede… es difícil saberlo, ¿quién pudo haber muerto, que conozcamos?, es imposible… no percibo nada extraño además-

-¿No crees que se pueda tratar de Sesshomaru?-

-¡NO!- gritó Rin, saltando casi desde su lugar.

InuYasha y Kaede se sobresaltaron ante el grito de Rin quien se encontraba observándolos.

-El Señor Sesshomaru no puede estar muerto!-

-Ah, cálmate Rin. No creo que a ese idiota lo puedan matar fácilmente. Además, ya nos habríamos enterado, no seas tonta-

Kaede se puso de pie con dificultad y se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Siento mucho que hayas escuchado y sobre todo que te hayas preocupado. Creo que esta vez InuYasha tiene razón, Rin, así que olvida lo que dije. Debes tranquilizarte, Sesshomaru vendrá, ya verás-

InuYasha se encontraba de brazos cruzados observando a Rin quien se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Llévame a buscar al Señor Sesshomaru-

-¡Estás totalmente loca, tonta!- gritó InuYasha sorprendido por la petición de Rin quien aún se encontraba parada frente a él –Si crees que me vas a convencer estás muy equivocada. Que seas de mi simpatía no quiere decir que te vaya a ayudar con esta tontería, ¿entendiste?-

-InuYasha, me debes un favor enorme y es momento de que pagues-

-¡Ja!, ¿qué has hecho tú para favorecerme?- preguntó InuYasha con su usual altanería.

-Yo no hice nada, tú estuviste a punto de matarme. Si no quieres que te lo recuerde todos los días, debes ayudarme- dijo Rin con la esperanza de que la ayudara aunque en realidad no le guardaba rencor a InuYasha por eso.

-Sabes que estaba bajo una trampa de Naraku en ese momento, así que no pretendas manipularme con eso-

"Maldición" pensó Rin.

Kaede quien involuntariamente estaba cambiando de lugar a causa de Rin, volvió a sentarse en su lugar inicial. Estaba sorprendida por la decisión de Rin sin embargo, debió de haber esperado que eso fuera a suceder algún día.

-Rin, tal vez debas esperar un poco más hasta que seas mayor para ir en busca de Sesshomaru, seguramente si te vas ahora, él se molestará mucho… y no creo que InuYasha quiera acompañarte, lo más prudente va a ser que esperes-

-¡Eso no es necesario!- dijo Kagome quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con su arco, detrás de ella Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Shippo, como si estuvieran listos para ir a una batalla.

-¡Están fuera de control!- gritó InuYasha como un bebé desconsolado.

-¡Abajo!, Rin, te acompañaremos- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Estaba tan agradecida con sus amigos por apoyarla que no pudo contener las lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlos. InuYasha desde el suelo maldecía pero no podían escucharse sus palabras, sus labios contra el suelo hacían ruidos extraños.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por apoyarme- decía Rin sin poder contener la felicidad.

-No nos agradezcas Rin. Esta es una oportunidad perfecta para acompañarte y para investigar sobre los raros acontecimientos que están pasando- dijo Miroku. –Anciana Kaede, ¿sería mucha molestia que cuide a los niños…? sólo por unos días-

La anciana Kaede asintió sonriendo


	3. Chapter 3

Varias horas de haber salido de la aldea de Kaede, el grupo se encontraba en silencio. A tempranas horas de la mañana el cielo aún permanecía oscuro pero para aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor posible decidieron salir a las primeras horas de la madrugada para evitarse una larga despedida con los niños.

El bosque parecía moverse por el paso del viento sobre las hojas. Los animales aún permanecían bajo el yugo del sueño y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de un arroyo que se movía a lo lejos pero nada más. Rin esperaba que en poco tiempo encontraran a Sesshomaru. Era prioritario que así fuera, sin importar bajo qué condiciones, ese era su mayor deseo.

Comenzó a amanecer. Todos se mantuvieron alertas, sin embargo, la tonalidad rojiza que esperaban ver en el cielo no apareció. Un amanecer, igual a todos los demás, se presentó frente a ellos. Ningún presagio, ninguna energía maligna, simplemente la sensación de que un día nuevo había comenzado y era el principio de una búsqueda incesante.

El grupo animado sentía que estaban reviviendo aquellos viejos días de aventura. Intercambiaban sus experiencias, sus deseos y miedos, ¿por qué no? Rin sólo escuchaba. Sí recordaba aquellas situaciones que la pusieron en peligro pero decidió reservárselas para después y mejor aprovechaba la caminata para encontrar el mejor atajo para encontrarlo. Pensó que tal vez, Kohaku, siendo ya un exterminador reconocido, que había recorrido gran parte de la región, tuviera al menos una idea que pudiera convertirse en una posible pista.

Al descansar a la orilla de un lago, Rin se aproximó a Kohaku quien lavaba su enorme gancho de hueso. Le expuso su duda. Se mantuvo pensativo por unos momentos.

-Conozco a una persona- respondió por fin.

-Bien, no te lo quedes, dime, tal vez podamos… ya sabes, encontrar alguna pista- dijo Rin mordiéndose las uñas.

-Pues, bueno… a una distancia, digamos que corta, vive un hombre llamado Tetsuya. Es un hombre común y corriente, sin embargo, hay algo en él que me resulta bastante extraño… pero, el punto es que el conocimiento sobre muchos de los demonios que he exterminado fue conferido a mí por este hombre- respondió Kohaku, interrumpiendo sus labores, mirando a Rin.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que, si existe la amenaza de algún demonio hacia nosotros o al Señor Sesshomaru, Tetsuya nos lo hará saber?-

-Sí, es posible. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes-

Rin, no estaba segura de que esta persona sabría sobre Sesshomaru, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que tal vez tuviera noticias sobre él la alegraba lo suficiente como para gritar de emoción.

Kohaku les expuso a sus compañeros sobre esto y todos estaban de acuerdo excepto InuYasha, curiosamente.

-¿Tú crees que un simple humano va a saber? ¡Ja!, no vengas con esas tonterías Kohaku, pensé que eras un poco más listo- expuso InuYasha en tono burlón. El ambiente se tornó denso debido a la mirada penetrante de Kagome. Aparentaba ignorarla, pero no podía, era tan fuerte que entraba en lo más profundo de su ser y lo impulsó hacia el suelo.

-Lo quieras o no InuYasha, iremos hacia donde se encuentra ese hombre- dijo Kagome mientras jalaba las largas y plateadas patillas de InuYasha.

Después de un breve descanso continuaron sobre el camino. Kohaku sabía el camino hacia la estancia de Tetsuya, por lo que los demás lo seguían. Shippo quien se encontraba andando sobre el hombro de Kagome, estaba algo aburrido. No había nada entretenido qué hacer. Sólo veían árboles, pasto, montañas y nubes.

-Kagome…- dijo Shippo en voz muy baja – ¿Para qué quiere encontrar a Sesshomaru?, es casi tan antipático como InuYasha- la cola de Shippo parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo y lo único que podía ver hasta ese punto era el suelo.

-Con que, ¿hablando de mí a mis espaldas?, ja- InuYasha agitaba al zorro de arriba abajo disfrutando mientras lo molestaba. Kagome no se tomó la molestia de someter a InuYasha, ya que estaba más preocupada por hacer sentir mejor a Rin.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Al parecer se encontraba vacía. No se escuchaba ninguna voz, ni un ligero movimiento parecía delatar la existencia de alguien. Kohaku continuó caminando hasta un ancho árbol. En el centro parecía haber una cortina. Todos se detuvieron a admirar lo que parecía ser una extraña casa. Kohaku, sosteniendo la cortina, les hace la seña a sus compañeros para que lo sigan. Al entrar se encontraron con una guarida, casi similar a una cabaña normal, la diferencia era que el espacio era circular y había pocas cosas dentro de ella, sólo contaba con una pequeña fogata al centro y un espacio elevado donde era el dormitorio de Tetsuya. Al fondo del enorme cuarto, frente a una ventana se encontraba él, un hombre muy joven, con los ojos bastante rasgados y una boca pequeña. Se volvió hacia Kohaku y los demás y sonriente avanzó hacia su dirección.

-Es una sorpresa que vengas- dijo Tetsuya estrechando la mano de Kohaku –siéntense, no tengo algo cómodo que ofrecerles pero como verán el espacio es conveniente para esta numerosa visita-

-Gracias Tetsuya- dijo Kohaku sentándose frente a él, los demás permanecieron detrás–He venido a hacerte varias preguntas, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto-

-Kohaku, sabes que no lo es, gracias a ti nuestra aldea recuperó la paz, te debo todo lo que sé. En lo que pueda ayudarte-

-Creo que la persona más apropiada para relatarte nuestra inquietud es mi amiga Rin. Venimos en este viaje principalmente por ella- dijo Kohaku, volteándose para verla.

Rin se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de Kohaku para tener una conversación más directa con Tetsuya. Notó en sus facciones que tenía los ojos muy similares a los de Sesshomaru, pero quizás sólo alucinaba.

-Señor Tetsuya, soy Rin y gracias por recibirnos. La verdad es que queríamos saber si era posible que usted supiera sobre la existencia de un demonio muy poderoso…-

-¡Y no te olvides del amanecer rojo!- gritó InuYasha interrumpiendo, quien guardó silencio cuando Sango, Miroku y Kagome jalaron de su traje, ya que InuYasha se había puesto de pie en un impulso.

-Sí, también sobre unos misteriosos acontecimientos que posiblemente se dieron cerca de este lugar- repuso Rin aguantando la risa.

-Bien, pues, sí, han pasado varias cosas. Sobre demonios poderosos es difícil que pueda decir algo- contestó Tetsuya quien aparentemente recurría a rascarse la barbilla, como si eso lo ayudara a recordar varias cosas.

-¿Entonces no ha sucedido nada respecto a los demonios?- preguntó Miroku desde su lugar.

-Al contrario. Muchas cosas han pasado, es sólo que han sido bastantes que es difícil saber exactamente sobre quién o qué tratan- contestó Tetsuya, riéndose nerviosamente.

InuYasha quien perdía la paciencia se puso de pie antes de que Kagome y los demás pudieran impedirlo y le propinó un puñetazo a Tetsuya en la cabeza.

-Tal vez con esto puedas recordar más fácilmente, ¿eh?-

-¡Abajo!- gritó Kagome quien ya se encontraba detrás de InuYasha apuntando su dedo hacia él –disculpe por favor Tetsuya, InuYasha a veces no puede controlar sus impulsos de estupidez. Si me permite revisar su cabeza para ver si no le pasa nada-

El gesto de Tetsuya se vio vacío por unos segundos pero al escuchar la voz de Kagome se incorporó rápidamente con la realidad.

-No, no. No es necesario, me encuentro perfectamente señorita…-

-Kagome-

-Sí. Gracias señorita Kagome. Me apena mucho de verdad no poder decirles concretamente, sin embargo, poseo información que les pueda ser medianamente útil, si es que gustan escucharla, claro-

-Cualquier información no es de utilidad- dijo Sango interesada.

Tetsuya, giró hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba la fogata y se sirvió una taza de té. Kohaku se puso de pie y comenzó a servir varias tazas para sus amigos.

-Pues verán- comenzó el misterioso hombre dándole un sorbo a su vaso –como dijo anteriormente InuYasha, un par de acontecimientos se dieron anteriormente. Primeramente, el estruendo, que me imagino lo escucharon ustedes también- todos asintieron –y el amanecer rojo. Creo que ambos eventos se encuentran relacionados y tienen que ver con la fuerza vital de un ser sobrenatural- explicó.

-¿Y sabe usted por qué aquel estruendo sólo fue escuchado por poca gente?- preguntó Rin.

-Desconozco la razón. Es un misterio en realidad… La verdad es que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se presentaban situaciones como esta. Usualmente es lo común que sean ataques, apariciones, especies de ese tipo, cosas que puedan delatar fácilmente la raíz del misterio, pero esto es algo que no se había dado en mucho tiempo- dijo Tetsuya quien se había puesto de pie y se posó sobre la puerta –La particularidad de sus circunstancias, me es desconocida, sin embargo, en lo que respecta a la razón, creo que es más que clara que se trata de la liberación de una gran fuerza espiritual, algo que está abandonando este mundo-

-Ja… la anciana y yo ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión…- le dijo InuYasha a Kagome –Esto no es nada nuevo para nosotros. Dinos algo que no sepamos-

-Me temo que es todo lo que sé por el momento. Puedo decirles que las cosas no van a estar tan tranquilas, eso se los puedo asegurar-

-¡¿Tan pronto te vas?- cuestionó una atractiva youkai –Apenas estábamos convergiendo. ¿Qué tienes cosas qué hacer?- insistía la aparición semidesnuda.

Incorporándose a sus ropas, Sesshomaru se marchaba del lugar sin dirigir una mirada o una palabra. La youkai corrió hasta él, intentando tomarlo del brazo izquierdo para detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, él se detuvo.

-No tengo intenciones de seguir aquí. No insistas y ya vístete- el imponente youkai se marchó sin decir más.

A la mitad de la noche, Rin despertó. A su alrededor se encontraban sus amigos durmiendo junto a ella sobre el piso. Se sentó ya que no tenía mucho sueño y decidió que iría por agua al arroyo que se encontraba detrás de la casa de Tetsuya. Sigilosamente, caminó entre los dormidos cuerpos de sus amigos. Al llegar al arroyo, tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y bebió de ella. La luna creciente se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del arroyo y Sesshomaru llegó a sus pensamientos.

Sin que se percatara, algo se acercaba hacia ella. Una blanca mano se posó sobre su hombro. Rin, al ver la delgada mano, volteó feliz, pensando que se trataba de su señor, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un horrible demonio. Intentó gritar pero antes de que lo consiguiera éste puso sus frías manos sobre la boca de Rin.

-No grites, niña- dijo con una voz fantasmal, capaz de encrespar el alma de cualquier persona –Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que tanto deseas sólo tienes que hacer algunas cosas por mí… y podrás tener a Sesshomaru para ti….-

Los ojos de Rin casi salían de sus órbitas al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Cómo sabía él sobre Sesshomaru?, ¿acaso era un conocido, un enemigo?

-Es difícil que lo niegues. Todos creen que sigues siendo una niña pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así… Tu cuerpo te está pidiendo algo que yo puedo darte a cambio de unos cuántos favores… Deshazte de tus amigos…-

"¿Mi cuerpo?, ¿a qué se refiere?...y… ¿deshacerme de mis amigos?"

-Sólo cierra tus ojos e imagina qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo…-

Rin quería cerrar los ojos para no ver la horrible cara del demonio. Sus ojos parecían penetrarle el alma, sus colmillos escurrían de saliva y su jadeante respiración la perturbaba demasiado pero sabía que si cerraba los ojos posiblemente caería ante el hechizo del demonio. Sin embargo, involuntariamente Rin cerró sus ojos. En su mente comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes que ella no veía por su propia cuenta; el demonio las colocaba ahí.

-Mira cómo el señor Sesshomaru se acerca a ti y toca tu cara. ¿Te agrada verdad?-

Rin quería zafarse de tal visión. Le aterrorizaba que el demonio estuviera controlando su mente y su alma. Tenía miedo de cometer actos involuntarios y agredir a sus amigos.

-¿Quieres que pase sus manos por tus muslos? Te aseguro que él también lo desea…-

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, Rin, a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, a través de sus párpados divisó un resplandor rosado. Se trataba de una de las flechas sagradas de Kagome. Después de ver esto, ya no se sentía oprimida por los poderes del demonio y abrió los ojos.

En el suelo, yacían los restos de aquel ente horrible. Miroku y Sango se aproximaron al destruido cadáver y acordaron que se trataba de un espíritu maligno llamado Ama-no-jaku.

-¿Qué te dijo ese espíritu, Rin?- preguntó Miroku – ¿Te ofreció un deseo a cambio de algo?-

Rin sólo movió su cabeza, aún horrorizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Eso te pasa por andar sola, tonta- dijo InuYasha colocándose a su lado – ¡Si algo vas a aprender mientras estés con nosotros es a no separarte del grupo!, ¡no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas como ésta!-

-InuYasha… lo siento- dijo Rin al borde del llanto. Éste, quien detestaba que las mujeres lloraran cambió el tono de su voz.

-A la próxima vez pide que alguien te acompañe-

Regresaron a la casa de Tetsuya quien permanecía dormido junto con Shippo, Kirara y Kohaku. Todos volvieron a dormir excepto Rin.

Al pasar unos largos minutos. Rin volvió a incorporarse y llamó despacio a InuYasha quien se encontraba recargado en la pared sentado.

-¿Qué quieres, Rin?-

-Sé que aún no duermes…-

-Ajá, qué lista- dijo InuYasha en tono sarcástico.

-Siento mucho…-

-Ya te dije que no te disculparas- interrumpió InuYasha cerrando los ojos, desesperado.

-Sí, lo sé pero deja que termine… Siento mucho haber salido, sólo quería un poco de agua. No fue agradable lo que pasó afuera aunque creo que fue útil…- dijo Rin, acercándose un poco más a InuYasha para no despertar a los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó InuYasha sorprendido.

-Pues… ese demonio… Ama-no-jaku… me dijo que me dejaría tener al Señor Sesshomaru a cambio de un favor…-

-Tonta, no voy a ayudarte en esta tontería, sabes que estoy aquí porque Kagome me lo pidió- volvió a interrumpir InuYasha, esta vez molesto.

-Lo sé. No iba a pedirte tu ayuda. Lo que quiero decir es que, ese demonio… quería que los matara- dijo Rin, con la esperanza de que InuYasha tal vez sospechara de algo o alguien que quisiera hacerles daño.

-¡Ja!, sólo se trataba de un demonio estúpido-

-No entiendes InuYasha… pudo haber pedido mi alma a cambio, tal vez… robar algo para ofrecerle pero, ¿matarlos a ustedes?, específicamente a ustedes… pudo haberme pedido matar a cualquier otra persona, sin importar quién fuese… Por alguna razón ese demonio quería sus almas-

InuYasha se mantuvo callado. En realidad no veía a un demonio así como una amenaza, sabía que con una abanicada a su espada y ese espíritu desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra pero Rin sospechaba que había algo más turbio y enredado detrás de todo eso…

A la siguiente mañana, todos se encontraban listos para salir, sin saber a dónde ir en realidad. InuYasha sabía hacia el Oeste debían dirigirse, siendo su medio hermano prácticamente dueño de esas Tierras…

-Tetsuya, muchas gracias por recibirnos- dijo Kagome con su usual actitud cortés.

-No hay de qué, ya saben que pueden contar con mi ayuda cuando sea necesario.

-No lo dudes- contestó Kohaku sonriente.

El grupo se despedía de Tetsuya conforme avanzaban. Se adentraron al profundo bosque en busca de más pruebas.


	4. Chapter 4

Como era de esperarse… el bosque simplemente era el bosque, con su usual verdura, predecible movimiento y los animales de siempre. Kohaku y Kirara se encargarían de cazar un animal lo suficientemente grande para todos. InuYasha y Miroku se adentraron aún más al bosque para conseguir leños, mientras que Sango, Kagome, Rin y Shippo permanecieron en un claro esperando a los demás.

Shippo seguía practicando sus trucos mágicos, especialmente los de transformación. Como en la mayoría de los kitsune, su error de siempre era que su pequeña cola sobresalía de todo el disfraz. A pesar de que esta falla era naturaleza de los zorros mágicos, él quería ser el primero en dominar su naturaleza para convertirse en un reconocido kitsune. Rin observaba como Shippo se transformaba, desde InuYasha hasta la pequeña Kirara y le resultaba entretenido apreciar semejante magia. Se percató de que era observado y emitió una enorme sonrisa.

-Puedo transformarme en Sesshomaru si quieres- propuso Shippo.

Rin aceptó la propuesta y aplaudiendo envió ánimos al pequeño zorro.

Como era de esperarse. Shippo logró una transformación casi perfecta, no sólo por la cola sino por la mueca distorsionada en el rostro del falso Sesshomaru. Rin soltó una carcajada debido a esto y el zorrito volvió a su aspecto normal.

-Creo que Sesshomaru debería ser más divertido- dijo Shippo en su usual tono infantil, mientras sacaba sus demás juguetes mágicos.

Rin sonrió.

Kagome observaba atenta a Rin. Siempre sintió una necesidad de buscar su bienestar desde que regresó del futuro a la época feudal. Fue una niña que sufrió mucho a su corta edad por lo que tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas para ser feliz. Entendía que todo lo que era se debía a los extraños cuidados de Sesshomaru y comprendía que Rin debía sentirse incompleta no estando él con ella.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?- preguntó por fin Kagome.

-Sí… estoy bien, de verdad Kagome-

-Me alegra que así sea. Estamos un paso más cerca de Sesshomaru, ¿eso es bueno, no?-

La sonrisa cáliad de Kagome se le contagió a Rin que respondió asintiendo. De verdad estaba agradecida con ella por apoyarla firmemente en esta situación. Algún día le pagaría el gran favor.

-Cuando estuviste todo ese tiempo en tu época… ¿extrañaste mucho a InuYasha?-

Kagome al recordar aquellos años, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de la tristeza que experimento en esa etapa de su vida. Sango y Shippo escuchaban atentos a la conversación ya que nunca se había hablado mucho al respecto.

-Desgarradoramente- fue lo único que respondió Kagome –Pero ahora ya estamos juntos, es lo que importa. Tú verás a Sesshomaru pronto-

Rin desistió de hacer preguntas, comprendía el dolor.

Miroku e InuYasha se encontraban recolectando leños. InuYasha estaba cansado de hacerlo "a la humana" pero por recomendación (órdenes) de Kagome, se decidió que se hiciera lo más discreto posible para no captar la atención de alguna criatura sobrenatural. En realidad, debido a eso, Miroku era el que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

-Rin me dijo que el Ama-no-jaku, quería que nos matara- dijo InuYasha de pronto.

Miroku se mantuvo pensativo mientras reposaba los leños sobre su espalda. Era cierto que los Ama-no-jaku eran seres chantajistas que sólo deseaban causarles mal a las personas pero le resultaba extraño que pidiera algo así. Continuó avanzando, sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando que InuYasha llevaba ya un buen rato maldiciéndolo.

-Ah, lo siento InuYasha, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste- respondió Miroku indiferente a la altanería de InuYasha.

Sango y Kagome destazaban al enorme jabalí que Kirara y Kohaku habían llevado. InuYasha hambriento corrió hacia el lugar dispuesto a encender los leños en una enorme fogata. Miroku a su paso se aproximó a los demás y al sentarse le dio un tierno beso a Sango en la boca. Kagome enternecida los miraba pero la brusquedad sosa de InuYasha le cortaba la inspiración.

-Vaya InuYasha, sí que eres romántico. ¡Abajo!-

La verdad es que Kagome a veces abusaba del poder del collar que InuYasha llevaba alrededor de su cuello pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día no tuviera la necesidad de usarlo (no tan seguido)

-¡Eres una tonta, Kagome!-

-¡Tú lo eres más!-

La inmadura pelea invadía lo que debía ser una tranquila comida. Rin tomó el lugar que Kagome había dejado por caminar en círculos alrededor de un árbol mientras que InuYasha la seguía.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de la anciana Kaede, Rin había aprendido a ser una mujer común, lo cual le resultaba útil en momentos como este sólo que a veces quería sentirse igual de capaz de defender y defenderse como lo hacían todos los demás. De los que se encontraban ahí, ella era la única vulnerable incapaz de provocar daño en defensa propia.

Kohaku y Miroku se encargaban de calentar el fuego de la fogata, ya que una ráfaga de viento había pasado, casi apagando las llamas. Rin preparaba unas especias para el estofado de jabalí mientras que Sango le daba los últimos toques al corte de la carne. Kagome e InuYasha seguían dando círculos, peleando como de costumbre.

-Nunca van a parar- dijo Shippo cruzado de brazos, intentando darle un tono serio y maduro a su comentario. Los demás afirmaron con gestos.

Después de varios minutos, la comida por fin estaba servida.

Todos agradecieron por la comida y se dispusieron a consumirla. Kohaku quien se encontraba al lado de Rin decidió hablar con su amiga Rin, ya que desde que salieron de la aldea no había conversado lo suficiente, según él.

-Oye Rin… si encontramos a Sesshomaru, ¿planeas irte con él?-

Rin en realidad no se había puesto a pensar qué haría después de encontrar a Sesshomaru. Mientras sorbía el delicioso caldo de jabalí pensaba en cuál sería su respuesta.

-Es cierto… ¿acaso piensas irte con ese aburrido imbécil?- preguntó InuYasha altivo.

-En realidad no lo sé- contestó Rin mientras miraba el contenido de su plato –me había estado enfocando en el deseo de verlo que no había pensado en algo más allá de esa necesidad-

Kohaku frustrado porque quería mantener una conversación privada con Rin se mantuvo en silencio a partir de ese momento.

-Deberías quedarte con la anciana Kaede para que no esté solita. Además, ¡Sesshomaru se ve que es muy aburrido!- dijo Shippo inocentemente.

-No sé qué sucederá, Shippo. Lo único que quiero es saber que el Señor Sesshomaru está bien y que no me olvide-

Rin continuó comiendo y los demás hicieron igual.

Al terminar, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a buscar un lugar donde pudieran tomar un baño. Rin había tomado uno antes de salir de la aldea, así que prefirió no hacerlo por el momento. A última hora, Shippo también los acompañó y en el claro sólo permanecieron Kohaku y Rin acompañados de Kirara.

Kohaku tomó mucho valor para aparentar seguridad al hablar con ella. A pesar de ser un exterminador ávido, valiente y reconocido, cuando se trataba de socializar con Rin era la persona más cobarde del mundo, pero aún así, hacía su esfuerzo.

-Oye… al parecer el destino nos da nuestro tiempo a solas, ¿verdad?-

Rin no había notado esto pero siguió el juego de Kohaku a pesar de que en realidad, no le tomaba mucha importancia a aquello.

-Sabes Rin… creo que eres una persona muy valiente-

Entonces Rin recordó cuál era su preocupación de varias horas atrás.

-¡CIERTO!- gritó Rin sobresaltando a Kirara y Kohaku –quería pedirte que me enseñaras algunas técnicas de exterminador, por favor-

Kohaku se sorprendió por la petición. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor, ya que Rin jamás había tenido práctica en ninguna clase de doctrina en defensa personal. Sin embargo, después de analizarlo mucho, cayó en cuenta de que si aceptaba darle algunas lecciones, podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Está bien pero te advierto que no será sencillo, especialmente cuando jamás has practicado con una espada siquiera-

Rin estaba emocionada, por fin podría estar algo equivalente con sus compañeros y así aportar algo más que no fuera comida o hierbas.

-Gracias Kohaku, significa mucho para mí- Rin abrazó efusivamente a Kohaku quien se sonrojó ante esta acción. Desafortunadamente, situaciones como ésta, le brindaban a Kohaku la esperanza de que Rin sintiera algo especial por él.

"¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Señor Sesshomaru?, es una hermosa noche… recuerdo aquellas noches con usted y el señor Jaken. Si tan sólo pudiera acompañarlo un día, sería grande mi felicidad".

Rin comenzó a recordar cuando todavía era más pequeña. Tres años después de que Sesshomaru la había dejado a cargo de Kaede, recuerda que fue la etapa en la que su señor iba más a visitarla. A su mente llegó una noche en especial.

Sus pies se movían a lo largo de lo que parecía ser un infinito camino oscuro, no había una sola luz, ni una estrella, ni siquiera podía percibir su cuerpo, lo único que comprendía era que debía correr, debía llegar a un lugar pero no sabía hacia dónde. Cada vez el aire se hacía más denso y su palpitar más lento. De su boca expedía un aire pesado, le costaba trabajo respirar. De pronto, a lo lejos percibió un resplandor.

"Corre hacia él" se decía conforme avanzaba.

Sus pasos se volvían lentos y a pesar de querer correr sus piernas respondían aletargadamente ante el deseo. No sabía si había recorrido mucho o poco pero al parecer no se acercaba mucho hacia su destino. De pronto cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba ya frente a esa figura de aspecto divino. El blanco resplandor invadió su fisonomía en menos de un parpadear. Aquella figura se volvió hacia su rostro, mirándola sobre su hombro. Los ojos color ámbar brillaban como un sólido transparente a contraluz. Rin intentó estirar su mano pero no podía alcanzarlo y de pronto, el suelo fue yéndose hacia abajo, mientras que la figura permanecía por encima de ella. Ella se hundía y la imagen permanecía en el borde.

"Señor Sesshomaru"

Su visión comenzaba a cerrarse. En los bordes parecía como si el suelo comenzara a cerrarse y cada vez la aparición de Sesshomaru se hacía más estrecha. Estiraba sus brazos pero no había de dónde sostenerse. Piedras caían a su alrededor, atravesaban su cuerpo pero lo que le preocupaba era alejarse de la figura. Conforme se iba cerrando su visión, Rin quería gritar, pero era imposible ya que de su boca no se emitía ningún sonido. El escenario se cerró y Rin sentía cómo su cuerpo fluía en lo que parecía ser un lago, pero no podía ver nada, sólo percibía una tristeza profunda.

Rin despertó. Con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sesshomaru quien permanecía en el suelo de la cabaña, frente a la puerta durmiendo. Sigilosamente se sentó a su lado.

"Seguramente el Señor Sesshomaru está muy cansado… no ha sentido mi presencia"

Permaneció así varios segundos hasta que la nariz de Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse. Al percibir el olor de Rin, abrió los ojos. Su aspecto sereno de siempre no se inmutó al verla a su lado. Veía como las lágrimas fluían por su cara como bolitas plateadas debido a la luz de la luna. La niña comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó en un tono serio y grave.

Ella no contestaba. Sesshomaru se sentó y se despojó de su cobija. Tomó del hombro a Rin y la recostó a su lado. Ella sólo lo observaba con sus ojos brillantes humedecidos. Posó su mano en su frente y la observó hasta que volviera a dormir.

"Ojalá estuviera usted aquí para que me ayudara como aquella vez hace cinco años…".

Rin despertó ante la luz intensa del Sol. Sus amigos se encontraban preparando algo de comer excepto InuYasha quien se encontraba tendido sobre el tronco de un árbol, durmiendo. Rin aprovechó la ocasión para jugarle una broma. Se trepó ágilmente al tronco y se mantuvo frente a InuYasha por unos segundos. Después, gritó ¡Abajo! Asustado por la palabra, como de costumbre, InuYasha cayó bruscamente al suelo culpando a Kagome de haber interrumpido su siesta. Desorientada, ya que esta vez no había sido ella la culpable, vio a Rin que se retorcía de risa.

-Ahora entiendo cómo te sientes Kagome- gritó siendo aún esclava del carcajeo.

Rin procuraba reír, era lo único que le quedaba, sabía que tarde o temprano, como fuese, vería a Sesshomaru de nuevo, y a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había ido trataría de ser fuerte para que cuando la viera otra vez, encontrara en ella aquella sonrisa que ella siempre le ofrecía. Dicho esto, tomó una decisión.

-Oigan…- dijo Rin en voz alta para que todos la escucharan –creo que nunca vamos a encontrar al Señor Sesshomaru. La idea de venir a buscarlo fue muy deliberada, lo siento mucho, creo que… lo más conveniente será que regresemos a la aldea. Es muy egoísta de mi parte disponer de su tiempo cuando ustedes tienen una responsabilidad muy grande, más de la que sienten que tienen conmigo, sin embargo, los quito de todo compromiso. La verdad es que ya era hora de que me hiciera a la idea, ¿no?- finalizó sonriente.

Por alguna razón Kagome se sentía triste respecto a lo que Rin había decidido. Sospechaba que una parte de ella se había dado por vencida y que lo único que le quedaba era esperar, sin embargo, aún había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que Sesshomaru visitó la aldea. Posiblemente hubo algo distinto desde aquella ocasión pero prefirió no preguntar y esperar qué decidirían todos.

-¡Te lo dije tonta!- fue lo que resonó después de que Rin terminara de hablar. Parecía que InuYasha estuviera hecho para decir cosas así en automático.

-Lo sé InuYasha, tenías razón, la anciana Kaede tenía razón- dijo Rin bajando del árbol –aunque mis deseos sean ver al Señor Sesshomaru, fue malo de mi parte ignorar que a mi alrededor los demás tienen cosas qué hacer y que tengo la responsabilidad de acompañar a la abuela Kaede… no debí haber tomado esta decisión-

-No hay de qué preocuparse- contestó Miroku mientras se acercaba a Rin –además, no fue una pérdida de tiempo, obtuvimos algo de información…-

-Eso es mentira Miroku, recuerda que la anciana Kaede y yo ya habíamos llegado a la conclusión muchísimo antes de que ese tal Teriyakki…-

-Tetsuya- intervino Kohaku.

-Sí, ese Tetsuya lo dijera-

Kagome no podía creer lo impertinente que era InuYasha y con regocijo le dictaminó la sentencia a su mala conducta.

-No te preocupes Rin, de cualquier manera, fue bueno pasar tiempo juntos- concluyó Kagome.

Después de la pequeña conversación decidieron regresar a la aldea. Sin una pista de Sesshomaru o del amanecer rojo pero finalmente fue útil.

"Espero no equivocarme. Espero que regrese a verme…"


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Cuatro años!- gritaba un humanizado InuYasha mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa que se encontraba frente a él provocando ligeros terremotos en un recipiente de ramen -¡Cuatro años y esa niña todavía sigue preguntando por Sesshomaru. No entiendo por qué si es obvio que ya se olvidó de ella. Ja, era de esperarse… siempre fue una carga para él. Fue lo más sensato traerla a la aldea-

Kagome quien se encontraba sentada a pocos metros de InuYasha cepillando el cabello plateado de Saki, no decía nada, sólo dejaba que InuYasha hablara, ya que era preferible que lo hiciera mientras Rin no estuviera presente además que sabía la frustración que le provocaba cuando llegaban las noches de luna nueva.

-¿Mamá, quién es Sesshomaru?- preguntó la pequeña Saki abriendo sus enormes ojos color ámbar. InuYasha guardó silencio después de la pregunta de su pequeña hija, sin embargo no respondió. Kagome en realidad tampoco quería contestar ya que decir que Sesshomaru era el medio hermano de su padre provocaría que InuYasha se molestara aún más de lo normal.

-Sí mamá, ¿quién es él?- cuestinó Taiyo desde el fondo de la cabaña mientras jugaba con su espada de madera.

-Bueno, niños, es una persona que su padre y yo conocemos de hace tiempo…-

-¡Kagome, no tienes que decirles nada!- interrumpió InuYasha furioso.

-¡Abajo!- gritó Kagome rendida –Mira InuYasha, en primer lugar… ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTÉS MOLESTO PORQUE HAY LUNA NUEVA! y en segundo lugar, ¡ no esperes que Taiyo y Saki no sientan curiosidad por saber de quién hablas si estás diciendo todas esas cosas frente a ellos. Si quieres mantener algo en secreto o fuera de su conocimiento por su seguridad o porque simplemente eres un inmaduro para aceptar y aclarar ciertas cosas, no lo hagas frente a sus narices!- concluyó una irritada Kagome.

Saki se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de su padre quien refunfuñaba en voz baja. Taiyo no se inmutó ante la gran conmoción y comenzó a agitar su espada de juguete por el cabello de InuYasha.

Desde que la anciana Kaede falleció Rin permaneció en la cabaña sin compañía, ahora era una aldeana más ya que, durante el tiempo que estuvo con Kaede, era su ayudante pero ya era distinto. Todas las noches era difícil para Rin porque antes de dormir siempre había algo de qué hablar con la abuela. Tal vez no era feliz completamente pero no estaba incómoda viviendo con ella.

"Un vacío" pensaba Rin "al morir creamos un vacío… ¿qué será de mí cuando muera?".

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que alguien se aproximaba hacia su puerta. Volvió su vista y entrando vio a Kohaku severamente herido. Rin sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia uno de los estantes donde tenía las hierbas medicinales para restablecer las heridas de su amigo. Al acercarse a él, veía en sus gestos mucho dolor. Revisó la herida que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo y era bastante profunda, incluso en los bordes podía verse como si la carne estuviera siendo carcomida por una especie de ácido.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Kohaku? –preguntó Rin preocupada mientras molía las plantas para hacer un ungüento.

Kohaku no respondía, sólo se retorcía con dolor mientras cerraba sus ojos. Rin se enfocó en desprender la vestidura del torso para verificar si no había más heridas. El pecho estaba cubierto de moretones y lo que parecían ser latigazos, sin embargo no había llagas o raspones que pudieran ser susceptibles a infectarse. Colocó entonces la mezcla sobre y dentro de la herida del brazo y posteriormente la envolvió en una tela que anteriormente había mojado con agua caliente.

-Kohaku… ¿cómo pasó esto?- volvió a preguntar, sin embargo, no respondía. Rin se mantuvo sentada a su lado por varios minutos mientras veía cómo Kohaku iba quedándose dormido poco a poco. Una vez que por fin parecía adormecido, se puso de pie para ir a la casa de Sango y Miroku.

Como ya era algo tarde, todos estaban dormidos. Entre la oscuridad vio cómo se encendían los ojos enrojecidos de Kirara quien corrió hacia el hombro de Rin que caminó unos pasos más y movió el cuerpo dormido de Miroku. En poco tiempo, regresaron a la casa de Rin, donde yacía Kohaku aún durmiendo. Sango corrió hacia él e intentó despertarlo. Después de varios intentos, su hermano comenzó a abrir los ojos con una pesadez inmensa. Parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia su alrededor. Las caras preocupadas de sus amigos estaban ahí a su lado y entonces recordó.

-¡Contéstame Kohaku!- gritaba Sango agitando el cuerpo del convaleciente.

-Hermana… no es necesario que abras mis heridas aún más- Sango se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te atacó?- preguntó su hermana.

-No lo sé…- respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como si estuviera buscándose alguna herida –sólo recuerdo que algo me atacó por detrás… es difícil saberlo, no sé si fue una mordida, un golpe, el filo de una espada… nada, sólo recuerdo que sentí cómo mi piel fue cortada poco a poco y después el ardor era casi insoportable… afortunadamente me encontraba cerca de aquí, si no, realmente no sé qué habría pasado- respondió Kohaku.

-¡Entonces esa criatura que te atacó debe de estar por aquí!- gritó Rin asustada -¡No podemos permitir que la aldea se encuentre bajo tal riesgo!-

-Es cierto. Debemos informarle a InuYasha cuanto antes- dicho Sango esto, se puso de pie junto con Miroku y fueron a donde InuYasha.

Kohaku permanecía sentado presionando su brazo herido. Rin lanzaba más troncos al fuego, ya que después de semejante situación dudaba poder dormir.

-Gracias por atender mis heridas- Kohaku se encontraba sonrojado y dijo eso sin mirarla.

Rin asintió, estaba satisfecha de que el tiempo que Kaede invirtió en enseñarle no fue en vano.

-Tengo una deuda contigo… bueno, otra deuda, ya que rompí una promesa-

-¿Eh?

-Sí Rin… recuerda que prometí enseñarte algunas cosas de exterminador, ¿ya lo olvidaste?-

-¡Ah!, cierto… pero no será necesario, Sango ya se encargó de eso Kohaku y respecto a lo de tener una deuda, olvídate de esas cosas… para eso somos los amigos- replicó Rin sonriente.

"Sí… amigos" pensó Kohaku.

-Bueno, supongo que ya me voy- dijo Kohaku poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Rin, olvidando la herida de Kohaku, lo jaló bruscamente hacia el suelo –No creas que te irás, debes descansar, al menos esta noche-

-Bueno, en ese caso iré a donde Sango y Miroku- dijo Kohaku resignado –aunque… la casa está muy llena- completó intentando persuadir a Rin para que le permitiera estar en la de ella.

-Supongo que…-

"¡Sí, sí, deja que me quede contigo Rin!" pensaba Kohaku emocionado.

-Supongo que InuYasha y Kagome tienen suficiente lugar en su casa-

"Excelente…" pensó abatido.

-Sí, tienes razón… iré con ellos, supongo- y dicho esto Kohaku se marchó resignado.

Como lo supuso, Rin no podía dormir. Le preocupaba mucho la aparición de… lo que sea que haya sido que atacó a Kohaku, pensar que los niños estaban envueltos en tal riesgo la angustiaba demasiado pero le tranquilizaba que al menos había quienes pudieran protegerlos.

"Seguramente es sólo un demonio que quería atacar a Kohaku por ser un exterminador reconocido"

Rin comenzó a leer un libro que Kagome le había prestado. Gracias a que era de otra época Rin tenía la oportunidad de aprender cosas que no cualquier joven de su edad lo haría.

"_¿CÓMO TENER UN CUERPO DE ESTRELLA EN DIEZ DÍAS…_ Qué raros son en la época de Kagome… jamás se me habría ocurrido querer ser brillante y pequeñita. ¿Mancuernas?, ¿qué es eso?... ¿Dieta líquida?... ¿eh?"

De pronto una manada de niños entró por su puerta. Eran los hijos de sus queridos amigos que habían llegado estrepitosamente. Kokoa y Tomoko, se acercaron hacia Rin. Ya que eran las mayores del grupo eran ellas quienes comunicaban lo que pasaba.

-Es que… nos pidieron que viniéramos contigo- dijo la tímida Kokoa.

-Sí. Los adultos se fueron al bosque- completó Tomoko –y nos pidieron que durmiéramos aquí contigo y el tío Kohaku.

Tadashi, Taiyo y Saki corrían por todos lados estirando una enorme tela. Rin sonriente comenzó a extender varias sábanas para que los niños durmieran ahí. Mientras eso sucedía Kohaku entraba a la casa. Al ver el lugar lleno de niños y Rin en medio de todo el caótico escenario, no pudo evitar visualizar que así podría ser su futuro con una casa llena de amor.

-¡Ahí va tío!- gritó uno de los niños.

De pronto una pesada pelota cayó en la cabeza de Kohaku, que casi lo noquea.

-Bueno, creo que entonces debemos dormir todos, no queremos que Kagome se moleste cuando llegue y los vea a todos con los rostros cansados-

Entre quejas y empujes los niños durmieron después de un rato. Rin no podía dormir. Veía hacia el techo tratando de hallar figuras en la madera. Rostros, nubes, flores, animales… un perro.

-Señor Sesshomaru- susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo Rin?- preguntó Kohaku desde la puerta quien también permanecía despierto haciendo guardia.

-No, no dije nada-

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿regresaremos al castillo?- preguntaba Jaken mientras a zancadas intentaba alcanzar a un veloz e indiferente Sesshomaru.

-Silencio Jaken, tu voz es molesta-

Jaken sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, claro que el sentimiento no era nada nuevo, ya tenía bastante tiempo soportando los rechazos de su amo, simplemente formaba parte de la costumbre.

Varios kilómetros después, una curvilínea silueta se encontraba en medio del camino abandonado. Jaken apuntaba con su bastón de dos cabezas como si se tratara de una fantasmal aparición, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no se inmutó. Cuando se hallaba de frente, su amo vio que se trataba de una de las tantas compañeras que tenía por la región.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con desprecio.

La youkai agitaba su negra cabellera mientras observaba suspicazmente al imponente daiyoukai. Conforme se acercaba a él, los ojos y boca de Jaken crecían a tamaños exponenciales.

-¡Aléjate del amo Sesshomaru!, ¿quién te has creído que eres?- gritaba Jaken dando patéticos saltos.

-Cállate, tu voz es irritante- vociferó la molesta youkai.

"No sé por qué será que a todos les molesta mi voz…" se lamentaba Jaken silenciosamente.

-Tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente… Sesshomaru…- continuó provocativamente.

Sesshomaru avanzó sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Jaken se reía en silencio hasta que fue agredido por un fuerte arañazo dirigido hacia su casi inexistente nariz.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a abandonar a la gran Haruka?- gritaba encaprichada.

El daiyoukai ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás. Jaken perdía el paso de vez en vez hasta que se le ocurrió montar a Ah-Uh. Una vez que tomó las riendas y llegó a estar a la misma distancia que su amo soltó sin pensarlo una de sus tantas preguntas.

-Amo Sesshomaru… ¿cómo es que se metió usted con un demonio gato? aún no lo entiendo, siendo usted un perro… pues- el camino para Jaken se entorpeció después de el enorme puñetazo que Sesshomaru empleó sobre la pequeña cabeza de su sirviente.

"Haruka me va a causar muchos problemas…" pensaba Sesshomaru mientras cortaba el viento con la velocidad que tomaba al avanzar. Jaken por fin alcanzó a Sesshomaru quien había tomado más rapidez.

"Seguramente ya estamos cerca… el amo siempre va más rápido cuando estamos cerca"

Al pasar una alta montaña, se vislumbraba la enorme estructura. Fueron descendiendo hasta llegar al jardín central. El lugar se encontraba solo hasta que a lo lejos se escuchaban unos discretos pasos. Sesshomaru permanecía de pie en medio del lugar, por lo que Jaken hacía igual. De pronto, una joven youkai apareció de la nada.

-Es un gusto que haya llegado amo, por favor, permítame…-

La joven tomó la armadura de Sesshomaru, sus armas y arrebató de las manos de Jaken el bastón de dos cabezas. Después de esto, el amo se marchó del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

-Itsuki, trátame con respeto- lloriqueaba Jaken después de que la joven sirvienta ni siquiera pidió permiso para tomar el bastón.

-Lo siento Jaken, yo sólo sirvo al amo- contestó la joven amablemente y caminó hacia el pasillo del castillo.

Jaken caminaba detrás de Itsuki ya que sabía que, al llegar al castillo, Sesshomaru deseaba permanecer alejado de todo. Al llegar al salón central, varias sirvientas se encontraban lavando y encerando los extensos pisos del lugar. Itsuki caminó entre toda la acrobacia sin entorpecer a nadie mientras que Jaken lo único que logró al pasar por ahí fue recibir varios cabezazos.

Entraron a un enorme taller donde se encontraban más sirvientes, esta vez del género masculino, refinando y afilando varias armas y escudos. Itsuki colocó sobre la mesa las pertenencias de su amo y se marchó hacia el jardín. Jaken aún la seguía. Al llegar al enorme lugar, siempre perdía su seguridad ya que estando allí no tendría a nadie a quien rendirle su admiración y respeto así que lo único que le restaba por hacer era seguir a la sirviente más antigua de Sesshomaru.

Itsuki cortaba algunas plantas en el jardín cuando de pronto el azulado cabello de la sirvienta se despeinó precipitadamente, el gorro que Jaken llevaba se fue con el viento aunque afortunadamente logró recuperarlo antes de perderlo y varias de las flores que se encontraban a los alrededores se fueron con la ráfaga.

-El amo debe estar muy molesto- dijo la joven.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si el amo está molesto? Tonta, el amo Sesshomaru nunca muestra sus sentimientos- vociferaba el pequeño demonio.

Itsuki sonreía débilmente mientras que recogía los restos de flores que se encontraban a su alrededor ignorando totalmente el insulto de Jaken.

-Tú simplemente no lo entiendes, Jaken. El amo ha cambiado mucho… es fácil de notar-

-Pues a mí me sigue tratando igual- respondió entristecido –tantos años de mi servicio y aún sigo siendo su bolsa de entrenamiento personal…-

Las sirvientas pasaban a lo largo del pasillo llevando en los brazos canastos llenos de comida. Los demás sirvientes cerraban todas las puertas e Itsuki seguía podando las plantas. Jaken se cansaba debido a que se sentía inútil en un lugar donde todos le servían a su amo y él se encontraba sin algo qué hacer.

-Jaken- dijo Itsuki después de un largo rato de silencio. El pequeño demonio mantenía su irreverente mirada hacia la serena Itsuki quien era indiferente a la mala actitud de éste -¿El amo Sesshomaru no la ha visitado, cierto?-

-¿A qué te refieres Itsuki?, ¿Qué si el amo Sesshomaru ha visitado a Rin?- Itsuki asintió –No, no la ha ido a visitar…- respondió Jaken intentado ocultar su tristeza –supongo que el amo la estaba preparando para que volviera a acoplarse a una vida humana, comprendiendo que ahora debe de haberse olvidado de él entonces también él decidió olvidarla-

Itsuki negaba sonriente –No entiendes Jaken, el amo no se olvidará-

-¿Quién te crees para retarme?-

Itsuki se puso de pie y por un segundo Jaken pensó que sería golpeado, pero se sorprendió al ver que la joven tomó su camino hacia el pasillo y desapareció en el interior del castillo. Corrió tras de ella y llegó hasta la enorme cocina donde muchos sirvientes cortaban y echaban los trozos a un enorme fuego. Itsuki estaba allí, supervisándolos a todos.

-Itsuki, ¿sabes tú algo del amo que yo no?- preguntaba Jaken con un aire celoso.

La joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo sólo le sonrió.

-¡No seas malvada y respóndeme niña!-

-Jaken…- comenzó a hablar sin mirarlo –puedo asegurarte que tengo más edad que tú. Por favor, no me veas como un enemigo, de otra manera, tu estancia en el castillo sería igual de tediosa como siempre desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Por tu conveniencia…- dijo en un tono más severo de lo usual.

El pequeño sirviente se mantuvo callado y de pie sobre su sitio hasta que uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban ahí lo pateó al pasar con los brazos llenos de panes.

-¡FÍJENSE POR DÓNDE ANDAN!- pero todos ignoraron su queja.

-Jaken… mantente en un lugar donde tu tamaño desfavorecedor no vaya a estorbar- dijo Sesshomaru desde la entrada. Instantáneamente todos los sirvientes pararon sus labores y reverenciaron la presencia de su amo. Itsuki, quien fue la única, junto con Jaken, que no ejecutó tal tributo, se aproximó hacia su amo y extendió su brazo en señal de invitación. Sesshomaru entró y salió por una de las puertas de la habitación seguido por Itsuki.

-Amo, su cena estará pronto lista-

Sesshomaru no decía palabra. Sentado sobre un cojín mantenía la vista hacia la puerta.

-Amo, sé que es impertinente de mi parte pero…-

-No-

Itsuki comprendió que su amo no deseaba hablar de la humana así que se retiró dejando detrás a Jaken que había entrado a la habitación. Sesshomaru no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba. El pequeño demonio, acostumbrado sólo se sentó a su lado.

Los sirvientes entraron con enormes charolas llenas de comida que posteriormente sirvieron en una amplia mesa que varios de los jóvenes youkais llevaban cargada y la colocaron frente a Sesshomaru llevándose de encuentro la cabeza de Jaken. Después de servir la cena los sirvientes se retiraron dejando a su amo y a un descalabrado Jaken.

-Amo Sesshomaru, Itsuki dice que usted está muy afligido-

-Cállate Jaken, o te mato- dijo Sesshomaru sorbiendo un poco de sake.


	6. Chapter 6

-Rin, Rin, juega con nosotros- insistía Taiyo, el hijo mayor de InuYasha y Kagome.

Dentro del bosque, se encontraba el grupo infantil junto con Rin y Kohaku, quien no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para estar al lado de ella. Los niños animados jugaban con toda clase de juguetes que Rin desconocía, ya que se trataban de objetos que Kagome traía de su época.

La pequeña Saki, que sostenía una figura redonda mitad roja y mitad blanca, se acercó a Rin que se encontraba sentada sobre el pozo por donde Kagome viajaba a su tiempo.

-Rin… ¿estás triste, verdad?- le cuestionó la pequeña.

-No Saki, estoy feliz de verlos jugar, ¿por qué piensas eso?-

-Papá Inu dice que no deberías extrañarlo-

-Es cierto, mi papá dice que ya se olvidó de ti- completó Taiyo acercándose también.

Tomoko, Kokoa y Tadeshi se miraban sin entender qué pasaba y recurrieron a su tío Kohaku quien observaba callado.

-Niños… esas cosas no son importantes- respondió Rin, herida por lo que InuYasha había dicho –además, estamos muy divertidos jugando, ¿para qué quieren saber esas cosas?-

Kokoa se percató de la tristeza de Rin. A pesar de contar con sólo diez años, era muy perspicaz y no le gustaba ver a la gente que quería triste.

-Oigan, Taiyo y Saki, vamos a jugar como nos enseñó su mamá, ¿se acuerdan?- y dicho esto los niños corrieron hacia el bosque.

Rin estaba bastante consternada, sabía que era un comentario inocente por parte de Taiyo pero escuchar de nuevo sobre Sesshomaru y sobre todo acerca de uno de sus miedos más grandes, le entristecía mucho.

-Oye Rin, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a vigilarlos?- preguntó Kohaku, intentando distraerla. Rin asintió y se puso de pie, adentrándose al bosque, cuando se acercaron a los niños, vieron que se encontraban en círculos y en el centro estaba una youkai sosteniendo a Saki de sus vestimentas mientras que la pequeña agitaba sus brazos llorando.

Rin sacó de su vestido un pequeño cuchillo y Kohaku sostenía su gancho dispuesto a atacarla.

-¡Bájala!- gritó Rin enfurecida.

La youkai dirigió sus felinos ojos hacia Rin y soltó una enorme y aguda carcajada -¿Crees que me asustas con esa basura que sostienes?, eres imbécil si lo crees-

Saki lloriqueaba mientras que Taiyo dirigía unas débiles patadas a las piernas de la youkai. Tomoko y Kokoa sostenían a su hermano menor y corrieron a ocultarse detrás de Kohaku.

-¿Qué quieres de esa niña?, ¡Suéltala si no quieres que te mate!-

De pronto, unas cuchillas plateadas aparecieron, cortando el ropaje de Saki, quien cayó al suelo y corrió en dirección del ataque.

-¡SUCIA GATA, NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA!- gritó InuYasha enfurecido quien llegó al auxilio de Saki ya que la escuchó gritar.

-Mi nombre es Haruka. Por fin nos conocemos, InuYasha…-

Kagome llegó después y sin retraso apuntó su arco hacia la youkai.

-No sé qué negocio tienes aquí pero márchate antes de que no te puedas arrepentir- dijo InuYasha apuntando su espada.

-Vaya… ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo. Pues, me iré, sólo quiero advertirles que no se acerquen a mi territorio- estas últimas palabras las enfatizó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rin. Después de su supuesta advertencia, Haruka dio un gran salto y desapareció entre las copas de los árboles.

Saki corrió llorando hacia su madre, mientras que InuYasha guardaba su espada. Taiyo caminó serenamente hacia sus padres diciendo a cada momento que él hizo lo posible por defender a su hermana. Después del suceso regresaron a la casa de Rin.

-Esa maldita…- repetía InuYasha molesto, mientras que Saki, al parecer ya había olvidado el asunto porque le jalaba insistentemente las orejas.

Rin se encontraba moviendo el fuego para calentar un poco de té. Debido a que Miroku y Sango habían salido de la aldea, Kohaku y los hijos de ambos permanecían en su casa, la cabaña en esos instantes estaba totalmente llena y debía además preparar comida para los niños.

-Ya cálmate InuYasha… además no maldigas enfrente de los niños, no es correcto- decía Kagome mientras ayudaba a Rin con los alimentos –Debemos preocuparnos más por lo que quiso decir con eso de acercarnos a su territorio-

-Es curioso- dijo Kohaku quien se encontraba acostado mirando hacia el techo –Lo dijo como si estuviéramos planeando invadir, no sé, sus dominios… sin embargo, no existe ningún plan de retirarse de esta aldea, ¿cierto?-

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

"Al parecer nadie notó la mirada que me lanzó Haruka" pensó Rin "no comprendo el por qué de su llegada aquí..."

-Bueno, lo mejor será estar alertas, por el momento no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Kagome separando a Saki y Taiyo que se encontraban peleando.

"Estar alertas… ¿y si esa tal Haruka vino con el simple propósito de amenazarme?, tal vez lo mejor sea que me marche por un tiempo… o tal vez para siempre… no quiero poner la vida de mis amigos en riesgo"

-¿Estás bien Rin?- preguntó Kohaku.

Rin sólo sonrió.

La noche ya había caído. Kohaku y sus sobrinos dormían profundamente. Sigilosamente, Rin salió de su casa con sus cosas y una carta que dejaría a la puerta de Kagome e InuYasha.

"_Queridos InuYasha y Kagome:_

_Creo que es tiempo de que me marche. Lo único que me ataba a la aldea era la abuela Kaede y ahora, después de su desafortunada muerte es momento de que me vaya, al menos por un tiempo. No sé si regresaré, posiblemente lo haga… pero después del suceso de hoy, me siento con algo de responsabilidad. Algo en la mirada de esa youkai Haruka, me dio a entender que a quien amenazaba era a mí. Jamás me perdonaría si les llega a suceder algo a los niños por mi culpa y tampoco quiero que peleen batallas por mí._

_Les pido que no se preocupen, gracias a las enseñanzas de Sango al menos puedo defenderme por mi propia cuenta (por cierto, también agradézcanle a Sango y a Miroku). _

_No sé cómo expresar mi agradecimiento por hacerme sentir como parte de su grupo. Estos años han sido muy especiales para mí pero debo confesar que es necesario que busque lo que deseo y aún no sé qué es. En esta aldea no lo haré así que tendré que buscar más lejos. Por favor, despídanme de todos y también agradézcanle a Kohaku por todas sus atenciones."_

Rin salió de la aldea sin saber a dónde dirigirse, de lo único que estaba segura era de que, tarde o temprano, lo iba a encontrar y podría sentirse completa de nuevo.

Después de haber pasado ya varios días fuera de la aldea y de haber recorrido una distancia considerable lejos de ésta, Rin se había enfrentado ya a varios demonios y ladrones. Se sentía satisfecha ya que había logrado esquivar todos estos obstáculos gracias a los conocimientos que Sango le impartió.

Se encontraba cubierta bajo una noche densa llena de estrellas. El bosque se estaba tranquilo y al parecer no había amenazas a su alrededor. Consiguió unos cuántos hongos que asó bajo las brasas de una improvisada fogata y los comió. Observó el cielo durante un rato y se sentía algo incómoda ya que le molestaba no tener contacto verbal con nadie.

Rin se cubrió bajo una manta que trajo consigo de su cabaña y trató de dormir, sin embargo, su mente no se lo permitía.

"¿Qué es lo que espero de todo esto?, una vez que encuentre al amo Sesshomaru (o que me encuentre él a mí), ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? Tal vez él ya decidió olvidarme, suponiendo que tengo una vida hecha como la mayoría de los humanos…- Rin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a sentirse frustrada y enojada con el recuerdo de Sesshomaru" -¡¿PERO CÓMO PUEDE PENSAR USTED ESO SEÑOR SESSHOMARU?- gritó la frustrada Rin sentándose "¿Cómo puede pensar que quiero tener una vida en donde no esté usted?" esto último lo pensó con nostalgia y tristeza "Es increíble que pueda pensar algo así… SI USTED ME DABA RAZONES PARA SONREIR"

Después de un enorme desgaste emocional Rin cayó dormida.

La luz del amanecer despertó a Rin. El resplandor entraba por sus ojos lo cual le dificultaba la tarea de levantarse. La mañana estaba algo fría pero cálida por los rayos del Sol. "Qué bonito día" pensó Rin. Recogió todas sus cosas y continuó su camino. Mientras andaba, se aproximaba a una enorme montaña.

"La cruzaré o no la cruzaré"

Al pasar varios minutos de meditación decidió que caminaría por la montaña, finalmente, no había camino correcto o incorrecto. Y prosiguió. La fauna del lugar cambiaba conforme avanzaba. En plena primavera se sentía como si estuvieran entrando en invierno.

"Tal vez es por la altura"

Rin sacaba de sus cosas más ropa para cubrirse. El frío era más intenso conforme iba ganando más altura en la montaña. Los árboles tenían menos hojas y si elevaba la mirada hacia el pico podía ver que se encontraba tapizado de nieve. Sus pies se hundían con la nieve. Afortunadamente Sango le había proporcionado en el pasado con unas botas de exterminador por lo que estaban seguros del frío.

"Tal vez pueda rodearla, escalarla será imposible"

Un viento fuerte soplaba quemando la cara de Rin por el frío. Jamás se había visto expuesta a un clima tan violento pero a pesar de ello, no sintió miedo. Aunque la visibilidad era limitada, Rin avanzaba conforme su instinto le dictaba. Era difícil saber a qué destino llegaría pero suponía que pronto saldría de la montaña.

Tan concentrada iba en su camino que no se percató que alguien la seguía. Rápidamente se aproximó a ella y provocó que cayera de bruces sobre la nieve. Rin totalmente desubicada intentó buscar a su agresor. Para su sorpresa vio a Haruka que la observaba desde un árbol.

Rin a cuestas logró ponerse de pie. Siendo prácticamente golpeada por el viento intentaba permanecer firme. Desafiante se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Haruka rápidamente se paró frente a ella.

-Eres estúpida si crees que podrás escapar de mí- dijo Haruka sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rin blandió su espada y se mantuvo en posición de defensa. Haruka observaba divertida la situación, todo era un juego para ella. Destruirla poco a poco sería de gran satisfacción para ella.

-No me equivoqué al suponer que tus amenazas iban dirigidas hacia a mí-

-No eres tan tonta como pensé, humana insignificante-

-Si te resulto tan insignificante… ¿por qué me consideras un peligro para tus _territorios_?- preguntó Rin retadora.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?- y dicho esto, Haruka se abalanzó sobre Rin desde las alturas, sacando sus garras e intentando acabar con ella.

Con su espada, Rin logró esquivar el ataque provocando que Haruka quedara aturdida por el golpe de sus garras con el metal. La joven se mantuvo a la defensiva. La youkai se lamentaba por sus preciadas garras y molesta contraatacó, sin embargo, no logró sobrepasar la poderosa espada de Rin.

-Veo que te proporcionaron con armas fuertes… sin eso no serías nada- dijo Haruka chupando su mano.

Al ver que su enemiga no era tan fuerte, Rin decidió guardar su espada y continuar con su camino. Haruka al ver que su contrincante la subestimaba hirvió en furia. Sus facciones fueron cambiando al grado que se iban deformando. Su nariz y boca se tornaron en características más agudas. Sus extremidades se engruesaron tomando forma y músculos, su piel se convirtió en un abundante pelaje negro y sus ojos se afilaron aún más tomando un rojo más intenso.

Rin contaba con algunas armas de exterminador. Un ácido en polvo, navajas casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano y su espada doble. Usó todo lo que pudo para debilitar a Haruka. El ácido logró que la visibilidad de la youkai se viera afectada por unos segundos por lo que Rin intentó huir pero fue en vano, ya que al poco tiempo recuperó su vista total. Después intentó usar las navajas que logró crear algunas heridas en las patas delanteras de la nekomusume y casi la derriba pero fue imposible derrotarla. Su espada doble era lo último que le quedaba pero Haruka fue más rápida esta vez y esquivó su ataque.

La bestia gatuna permanecía observando a su enemiga, jadeante y violenta. Rin volteó hacia atrás y al ver a Haruka en su forma original le sorprendió al grado que tuvo que correr por su vida. Podía vencer a muchos demonios y onis pero un Hengeyoukai, era un reto bastante ambicioso.

Rin corría pero a los saltos monstruosos de Haruka eso no era nada. Corrió hasta llegar a un acantilado y al sentir sobre su cuello el vaho del hocico de la bestia, sin pensarlo, Rin se lanzó hacia el vacío. Cerró los ojos, sentía cómo el viento cortaba por su cuerpo y era doloroso aún más con la frialdad del aire. De pronto, sintió cómo su cuerpo se fue envuelto pero no pudo abrir los ojos, su mente se desvaneció.


	7. Chapter 7

Al despertar Rin sólo veía la blancura del paisaje. Sentía cómo su cuerpo era sostenido por alguien, no sabía por quién. Recordó que se encontraba peleando con Haruka y que cayó al acantilado, nada más. Después a su cabeza llegó la idea de que tal vez Sesshomaru la había salvado. Al intentar comprobarlo, sólo es encontró con una joven de cabello azulado. Se sintió algo decepcionada.

-¡Vaya!, ¡ya despertaste!-

-¿Tú me salvaste?- preguntó Rin intentando ver el rostro de la joven, ya que iba sobre su espalda.

-Sí, estabas cayendo por ese acantilado, ¿qué estabas haciendo sola?, un ser humano no debería andar por aquí y mucho menos con la nieve a este nivel-

Rin se mantuvo callada.

-Mi nombre es Itsuki- dijo por fin -¿cuál es el tuyo?-

Rin no quería decir su nombre. En realidad no quería atarse sentimentalmente con nadie ya que lo único que quería era continuar su camino. Relacionarse sería despedirse tarde o temprano y en realidad las despedidas la ponían muy triste.

-Preferiría no decir mi nombre por ahora- contestó.

La joven sólo sonrió y caminaba en dirección recta. Rin se comenzó a sentir cansada y durmió.

Al despertar se encontró dentro de un enorme salón. Tenía ropa similar a la que llevaba la joven y se encontraba cubierta por varias sábanas. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. El salón estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por sus cosas que se encontraban en un rincón y la sábanas que ocupó mientras dormía. Avanzó hacia la puerta y al abrirla varias jóvenes arrastraban trapos sobre el piso para limpiarlo. Desde el otro extremo, Itsuki voló hasta donde se encontraba ella.

"Es un youkai" pensó Rin.

-Ya despertaste- dijo Itsuki –bueno, tu ropa se encuentra afuera secándose, se mojo por la ventisca mientras tanto puedes quedarte aquí- dijo la joven.

-Lo siento Itsuki, debo irme lo antes posible- se disculpó Rin quien corrió hacia donde estaban sus cosas y las colocó sobre su espalda.

-Eres una humana muy tonta- dijo Itsuki en un tono jovial sin sonar grosera –No puedes salir en estos momentos. Si te vas, morirás en la tormenta de nieve así que lo mejor será que esperes que regrese el amo-

Rin no entendía la relación que el dueño del palacio tenía con el clima; era totalmente irrelevante.

-Me quedaré hasta que termine la tormenta-

Itsuki le hizo ademanes con la mano para que la siguiera. Rin colocó sus cosas en el piso y la siguió. Pasaron por el desfile de trapos y se fueron al jardín.

-Este es mi lugar favorito del castillo- dijo de pronto –hace poco el amo me pidió que sembrara varias flores en este lugar. Te diré que mi Señor nunca fue fanático de la flora… incluso por mucho tiempo el palacio estuvo abandonado y nosotros estábamos siempre a la expectativa de su regreso. Mira… esta flor es la que especialmente me pide que cuide o si no me matará- dijo la joven soltando una pequeña risa mientras señalaba una hermosa flor amarilla.

"Es idéntica a la que creció en la aldea hace años" recordó Rin.

-Dime, ¿te gustan las flores?- preguntó Itsuki despegando la vista de las plantas para ver a Rin a los ojos.

-Sí… aunque me traen varios recuerdos que me resultan tristes- contestó Rin.

-Oye, las flores no deberían ponerte triste. A mí me alegran todos los días, hacen que trabajar en este palacio sea más acogedor-

Rin sonrió. Observaba cómo su ropa se ondeaba con el aire y de ella caían unas gotas plateadas que se golpeaban con el suelo.

-Escucha… el amo no está, podrás quedarte aquí hasta que él regrese. La tormenta no se acabará pronto así que te asignaré varias tareas… desafortunadamente yo sólo puedo servirle a él, es mi obligación y no podré asistirte si es que deseas algo-

-No es problema, puedo hacerme de mis cosas yo sola- respondió Rin.

Itsuki asintió amablemente y se retiró.

Rin caminó por el palacio. Todos estaban ocupados, de seguro servían a un amo bastante caprichoso porque a pesar de no estar él trabajaban arduamente.

"Psht, señores feudales" pensó Rin con desprecio. El palacio era bastante antiguo y grande. "Posiblemente me pierda en este lugar…".

Caminó por los pasillos y entró al castillo. Al entrar se vio en un largo corredor con varias puertas. Por curiosidad anduvo observando en el interior de los cuartos hasta que llegó a uno en especial. Las paredes de la habitación estaban repletas de pergaminos antiguos colocados en estantes cuadrados, en los espacios vacíos que quedaban en las paredes, había pinturas de flores. Sólo de flores.

"Qué cuarto más extraño"

Anduvo por la enorme habitación. Se sentó en uno de los cojines frente a la mesa del té y vio una puerta corrediza que daba al parecer a un jardín. Se mantuvo sentada allí, viendo las pinturas cuando de pronto, la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió. Su reacción fue correr hacia una de las salidas y ocultarse en el jardín. Para su sorpresa las flores no se encontraban marchitas pero no tenía tiempo para observar. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, corrió hacia un arbusto y se escondió detrás de él.

"Al parecer no me vieron"

Entonces Rin, confiada de su escape se puso de pie. Su nariz chocó contra una tela blanca. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y unos ojos color ámbar la observaban.

-Se…señor Sesshomaru-

El daiyoukai estaba totalmente sorprendido por la presencia de Rin en el castillo. Después de tanto tiempo, no pensó volverla a ver, al menos no de frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la usual frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-Señor Sesshomaru…- dijo Rin entre lágrimas. No podía percibir si eran de alegría o de tristeza pero lo único que su mente podía procesar en aquellos momentos era la sorpresa de tenerlo frente a sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo Rin se lanzó temblorosa hacia su Señor y lo prendió de un abrazo. Sesshomaru se mantuvo estupefacto. Siglos de vida y una humana lo sorprendía… eso era algo que jamás habría imaginado.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- preguntó el daiyoukai mientras que la joven se prendía más de su cuerpo.

-Estoy feliz de verlo-

Rin soltó a su Señor y le sonreía. No podía creer que lo había encontrado, por fin sabía que estaba bien, que se mantenía con vida y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Me alegra que esté bien, señor Sesshomaru-

-Hmpf-

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. Rin fue detrás de él. No podía dejar de sonreír. De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió.

-¡OYE NIÑA, LA TORMENTA TERMINÓ!, ya te puedes… Amo Sesshomaru… no me percaté de su llegada… discúlpeme por favor-

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa de té leyendo un pergamino sin observar a Rin o a Itsuki. Sonriente Rin se acercó a la sirvienta y salieron de la habitación.

En el corredor Rin palpaba sus mejillas. Itsuki la observaba de reojo pero no preguntaba al respecto como su amo había llegado debía de portar una actitud más solemne.

-Oye, no sé si me escuchaste pero la tormenta ya terminó. Si es urgente que te vayas puedes llevarte esas prendas para que…-

-No es necesario… me quedaré en el palacio- dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa.

Itsuki tomó a Rin del brazo y corrió por todo el castillo. Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a un techo bastante alto y entonces, Itsuki gritó.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?, ¿Cómo que te piensas quedar aquí?, ¿estás loca?- exclamaba Itsuki desde lo alto.

Rin no dejaba de sonreír, era algo casi instintivo. Su Señor estaba bien.

-No, no estoy loca y me quedaré aquí con el Señor Sesshomaru-

-NO SABES EN LO QUE TE METES NIÑA- dijo Itsuki sorprendida.

-Sí, si lo sé-

-Espera… ¿acaso tú eres Rin?-

-Sí… ¿El señor Sesshomaru ha dicho algo sobre mí?- preguntó emocionada.

Itsuki tomó del brazo a Rin de nuevo y comenzaron el trayecto de regreso pero esta vez más despacio.

-Rin… si es que de verdad conoces al amo, has de saber que él NUNCA habla sobre sus sentimientos- contestó la sirvienta en un tono amargo.

-¿Entonces cómo es que sabes de mí?- preguntó incrédula.

-Pues Jaken habla por el amo… es curioso pero bueno, él fue quien me contó sobre tu existencia-

Rin comprendió y caminó con su dibujada sonrisa sobre su rostro por todo el lugar. Caminaron hasta el salón donde se encontraban las cosas de Rin e Itsuki fue quien entró primero.

-Bueno, pues, supongo que esta será tu habitación. El amo no ha dicho nada pero me imagino que querrá que se te trate también como ama. Todos los que estamos aquí estaremos bajo tu servicio, cualquier inconveniente házmelo saber a mí, yo los mando a todos-

-Eh… no, no, Itsuki, todo está bien, no será necesario yo puedo prepararme mi propia comida entre otras cosas, aunque me gustaría mucho que pasemos rato juntas, eres muy agradable-

Itsuki sonreía amablemente y reverenciándola salió del gran salón. Rin se quedó de nuevo sola.

"Ah… en realidad no me gusta estar aquí sin nadie con quien hablar. Seguramente el señor Jaken está cerca"

Rin salió al pasillo central donde estaba el jardín y gritaba el nombre del pequeño demonio. Jaken al pensar que se trataba de su imaginación ignoraba la voz de Rin que se encontraba a pocos pasos de distancia de él. Al verlo, corrió hacia su encuentro y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Señor Jaken, es usted-

-¡Rin!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡suéltame!- a pesar de mostrar rechazo, Jaken estaba sorprendido y feliz de reencontrarse con Rin.

-La verdad es que extrañaba al señor Sesshomaru y decidí venir a buscarlo-

-¡Eres tonta Rin!, el amo Sesshomaru te dejó con los humanos para que vivieras como uno-

Curiosamente al estar cerca de Jaken o de Sesshomaru, Rin se sentía como una niña de nuevo. Era maravilloso sentirse de esa manera.

-Pues yo decidí que no quiero. Estuve mucho tiempo con los humanos pero no es lo mismo, señor Jaken. Yo quiero estar con el Señor Sesshomaru-

-Pues solamente vienes a causarle problemas al amo. ¡Él no va a tener tiempo de andarte cuidando, Rin!-

-Se nota que los años lo han hecho más cascarrabias señor Jaken-

La joven se retiró dejando a un enrabietado Jaken en el jardín. Estar en el palacio era algo extraño, jamás se imaginó que se encontraría al Señor Sesshomaru en condiciones así, creía que lo encontraría vagando por el bosque, por algún prado incluso en una situación en la que ella estuviera en riesgo… pero, ¿en un castillo? Se dio cuenta que a pesar de los años que pasó viajando a su lado conocía muy poco de él y eso la entristeció pero no lo suficiente para dejar de sonreír.

Después de explorar el palacio por varias horas Rin se encontró con Itsuki quien parecía estarla esperando. Parada en medio del corredor.

-Rin, la cena está servida. Sígueme para que vayamos al salón-

-¿El señor Sesshomaru está ahí?-

Itsuki sin detenerse respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta. Rin comenzó a sentir una cálida sensación en su estómago conforme avanzaban. Estuvo esperando tanto por este momento que no creía que fuera cierto.

Al entrar al salón la comida ya estaba servida. Jaken se encontraba devorando una enorme pierna de jabalí mientras que Sesshomaru sólo sorbía de su vaso de sake. Rin tomó asiento a la izquierda de Sesshomaru quien le tendió un plato con comida. Era la primera vez que le proporcionaba de alimento, ya que estando con él siempre era ella quien tenía que cazar para comer.

-Gracias, Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin sonriente. Sesshomaru con su usual actitud de indiferencia prosiguió a comer. El platillo se veía realmente apetitoso y Rin no perdió el tiempo en ingerirlo.

Jaken atacaba la mesa con sus pequeñas manos deglutiendo todo a su alrededor. Rin estaba bastante contenta, no era exactamente como en los viejos tiempos pero al menos estaba al lado de su adorado señor.

-Jaken, lárgate- ordenó Sesshomaru.

Jaken entristecido porque ya sabía que estando Rin su maltrato iba a ser mayor se largó maldiciendo a Rin entre murmullos. Sin saber qué estaba pasando Rin mantuvo la mirada hacia su Señor mientras que los sirvientes llegaban a retirar los restos de comida que quedaron sobre la mesa. Una vez solos Sesshomaru dirigió sus brillantes ojos hacia la confundida joven.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó Sesshomaru mirando a Rin autoritariamente.

-Señor… me di cuenta de que no quiero estar con los humanos… es demasiado sedentario para mí…-

-Si te quedas aquí va a ser porque quieres Rin- contestó Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

-Le prometo que no seré un estorbo, es más… puedo trabajar aquí para usted… con tal de estar…-

-¡NO!- gruñó Sesshomaru –Yo no quiero que trabajes para mí. Ahora vete-

Rin salió del cuarto velozmente. Al estar fuera se encontró con toda la servidumbre pegada hacia la pared. Al percatarse de que ya había salido todos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado excepto Itsuki.

-¿Para qué quieres permanecer aquí si el amo te trata tan mal?- preguntaba Itsuki mientras la conducía a su habitación.

-El Señor Sesshomaru siempre ha sido así. Yo le debo todo, él me salvó la vida, además de que, yo sé que tiene un gran corazón-

Itsuki reprobaba toda la situación a pesar de ser un youkai, no consideraba a los seres humanos como inferiores por lo que no estaba de acuerdo en que su amo tratara de esa manera a la humana.

-Pues tú sabrás. Si estás aquí es por gusto, no como nosotros que estamos atados a su familia desde hace siglos-

Mientras iban a la habitación, Rin pensaba en cómo había resultado el encuentro. Era de esperarse que Sesshomaru no reaccionara feliz de verla pero, ¿acaso Rin en el fondo esperaba que su Señor tuviera una reacción distinta, sólo porque se trataba de ella? Entonces comprendió el por qué de sus lágrimas agridulces al verlo.


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana comenzó temprano. Los ruidos de los sirvientes del castillo eran tan fuertes ya que Rin se encontraba en una habitación justamente al lado del cuarto central. Sin demorar se colocó su ropa y salió a dar un paseo por el castillo. Todos estaban tan ocupados que nadie se detenía. Itsuki no se veía por ningún lado, ni al Señor Jaken o al Señor Sesshomaru. Se sentó en el jardín a observar las flores.

"Seguramente no puedo arrancar nada de aquí si no el Señor Sesshomaru se enojará mucho conmigo" pensó Rin.

Después de un largo rato, Rin vislumbró al señor Sesshomaru en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Corrió y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su señor prendido de una youkai. Apenada, Rin cerró la puerta y en estado de shock comenzó a caminar lánguidamente por el corredor. No era lo que esperaba ver, en realidad, sólo quería ver a Sesshomaru pero irrumpir en una situación así era tan incómodo. Varias veces le sucedió con Miroku y Sango, repetir esto era totalmente penoso.

"Espero que no se enoje conmigo" se repetía Rin a lo largo de su caminata.

Al pasar un buen rato de la incómoda situación, se encontró con Itsuki quien estaba dando manotazos por aquí y por allá, mandando a los demás sirvientes que tropezaban con enormes telas que colgaban por toda la habitación.

-Rin, ya despertaste-

Aún perturbada por lo que había pasado, asintió lentamente. Itsuki dedicó más atención en el extraño estado de ánimo de Rin, quien parecía querer devolver sus entrañas en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasó Rin?- preguntó preocupada sin despegar la vista periférica de sus subordinados.

-Vi al Señor Sesshomaru con… es que…-

-Ah… niña. Te recomendaría que, mientras el amo esté aquí, no lo busques si él no lo hace. Usualmente quiere estar sólo, ¿entiendes?-

Rin asintió ausente. Jamás pensó que se encontraría en una situación así.

-Oye, ya… si no es para tanto. Tendrás que acostumbrarte- repuso Itsuki dándole palmadas en el hombro a la impactada Rin.

-¿Lo hace seguido?- cuestionó impresionada.

-Bueno… no muy seguido pero ellas lo buscan, ¿sabes? Es un daiyoukai, ¿qué puedes esperar?-

-Daiyoukai…-

-Sí, sí, tiene tierras, poder, entre otras cosas… blah, blah. Tú entiendes Rin. Esas criaturas lo buscan por conveniencia y él sólo toma de ellas lo que quiere- contestó Itsuki suponiendo que Rin desconocía el término –Pues bien, Rin, ya quita ese gesto que mal te va, ve si quieres al jardín a relajarte-

Rin obedeció y caminó hacia el jardín. Se sentó frente a la flor amarilla y comenzó a quejarse en voz alta.

-No sé por qué me siento tan molesta sobre esto. Es que… ¿por qué tiene cabeza para hacer esas cosas y no para abrazarme después de no haberme visto en tanto tiempo? Yo no pido mucho, ¿o sí?-

Las flores se movían con el fresco viento que corría por los pasillos. Desde que vio al Señor Sesshomaru el clima cambió radicalmente. Eso era bueno.

-Rin-

Al escuchar la profunda voz del Señor Sesshomaru no dudo en volverse hacia donde creía se encontraba su Señor. Sesshomaru se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Rin conversando con las flores. Rin avergonzada bajó la mirada y la refugió en aquella flor amarilla.

-Señor Sesshomaru, por favor, discúlpeme-

-Silencio. La próxima vez que se te ocurra andar vagando por el palacio toca la puerta-

-Sí señor-

Él se marchó sin decir más. Rin esperaba una disculpa también pero ¿qué podía esperar del Señor Sesshomaru?, así era él, indiferente y reservado. Tal vez su comando era para protegerla de cosas que no debía o ella no quería ver, pero de todas formas le irritaba saber que las estuviera haciendo.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Rin frustrada.

Caminando por los corredores llegó pasó al lado de la habitación de su amo que se encontraba abierta. Él se percató de su presencia y por primera vez desde que lo conoció Rin le lanzó una mirada de furia a su querido Sesshomaru.

"Hmpf, cree que me intimidará con eso" pensó Sesshomaru.

Rin pasó de largo por la habitación. Sabía que lo que sentía era algo desconocido, era indescriptible. Al ver al Señor Sesshomaru en esa situación le provocó un malestar enorme, se sentía furiosa, molesta, quería golpear al Señor Jaken y lo hizo mientras pasaba por el jardín.

-¿Qué te pasa niña tonta?, ¡eres una desconsiderada!- gritaba Jaken lloriqueando.

Rin no se disculpó, estaba demasiado molesta, además Jaken se las debía.

-No me moleste Señor Jaken- dijo Rin mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Itsuki quien se encontraba cuidando las plantas no pudo evitar reírse de Jaken.

-¿Y a ti qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Jaken furioso.

-Pues nada, tonto. Está molesta, es todo- contestó Itsuki riendo.

-¿Rin, molesta, por qué?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Pues porque pillo al amo con Honoka-sama-

-Eso le pasa por andar espiando- completa Jaken.

Itsuki rociaba las plantas con unos brillos extraños mientras que el demonio cara de rana exponía sus puntos de vista.

-Ay Jaken, como siempre santificando al amo. En realidad no creo que haya sido porque andaba espiando. Fue un accidente- completó la joven sirvienta arqueando las cejas.

-Ustedes-

Jaken e Itsuki al escuchar la voz de su amo se mudaron instantáneamente.

-Ya cállense-

-Sí amo bonito- Sí amo-.

Sesshomaru caminó en busca de Rin. No pensaba disculparse pero sabía que la humana tenía cosas que decir. Al menos dejaría que hablara.

"Humanos… hmpf, humanos con sus sentimientos…" pensaba mientras caminaba por un corredor repleto de sirvientes reverenciándolo.

-Muévanse- ordenaba conforme avanzaba. Al caminar por su palacio después de tanto tiempo comenzaron a invadirle muchas palabras.

"Buscando a una humana…qué patético". De pronto se sentía ridículo, él, un poderoso daiyoukai, preocupándose por los sentimientos de un ser humano pero a pesar de estar pensando aquello sus piernas no dejaban de avanzar "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" se preguntaba. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a detenerse dejó de cuestionarse y se dedicó a encontrar a Rin.

Al pasar un rato la encontró en su habitación, sobre sus sábanas con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Lentamente Sesshomaru se acercó y se mantuvo de pie frente a ella. Rin al sentir que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella decidió abrir los ojos. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su Señor ahí, en su habitación.

"¿Me estaba buscando, él… a mí?" se preguntaba sorprendida.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó nerviosa. Esa frase, aunque carecía de contenido en realidad, quería decir muchas cosas… pero no sabía cómo expresarse. Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado, expectante a una ofendida Rin pero ella no dijo nada. Después de varios segundos de permanecer frente a frente sin decirse nada, Sesshomaru comenzó a darse la media vuelta.

-Espere- imploró Rin ya que no quería que se fuera.

-Esa youkai… es su ¿prometida?- preguntó Rin con genuina curiosidad.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno, no lo sé… le dedica una atención especial. Tomando en cuenta cómo nos trata a todos los demás…-

-¿A todos los demás?- preguntó Sesshomaru quien, al parecer de Rin sonaba algo ofendido por su respuesta.

-Sí… no me malinterprete Señor… yo lo que menos quiero es ofenderlo. Pero, bueno, teniendo usted atenciones o más bien muestras de afecto, vaya, una actitud así viniendo de usted me parece que sería propia para alguien que usted estime y respete mucho… supongo- contestó Rin totalmente intimidada por la mirada severa de su señor.

-No intentes analizarme- respondió Sesshomaru fríamente.

-No, no era lo que pretendía. Discúlpeme si fui ofensiva- dijo Rin acercándose a su señor, prendiéndose de sus ropas.

-Ya basta. Esa mujer no tiene la menor importancia para mí- y después de decir esto, Sesshomaru abandonó el salón.

Después de que el señor se fue, Rin trató de procesar lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué había ido?, ¿acaso estaba intentando aclarar algo en especial o sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien?

"El señor Sesshomaru es muy extraño" pensaba Rin sin despegar la vista de una espora de luz que viajaba por su habitación "¿Acaso quería aclarar las cosas?, pero… de ser así, ¿por qué?"

-AAY, TODO ES TAN CONFUSO- decía frustrada-Todo sería más sencillo si por una vez el Señor Sesshomaru expresara sus pensamientos… antes no me mortificaba esta característica suya… supongo que me he desacostumbrado-

Itsuki entró corriendo a la habitación de Rin sin anunciarse o sin recato. Con sus enormes ojos negros invadía todo el lugar hasta que por fin su mirada se posó sobre Rin quien observaba sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. La joven sirvienta resoplaba como si hubiera estado corriendo por mucho tiempo en señal de fatiga pero su gesto indicaba que se encontraba más agitada mentalmente.

-¿Acaso el amo vino a buscarla?- preguntó sorprendida mientras hacía ademanes con las manos indicando hacia sus espaldas.

-Pues… sí, supongo, no lo sé- contestó Rin más bien como cuestionando también.

-Estaba furioso el amo, ¿qué le hiciste?, además de irrumpir en sus aposentos esta mañana, ¿eh?- exclamaba Itsuki inclinándose hacia Rin como intentando intimidarla.

-¡Nada, Itsuki!, ya me disculpé por lo sucedido… en realidad no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó.-

-¿Pero qué te dijo?- preguntaba Itsuki efusivamente mientras de un salto se sentó frente A Rin quien intentaba recordar apretando sus labios con los dedos.

-Pues, en resumen… dijo que esa youkai no le importaba…- respondió con un tono de incredulidad y confusión.

-¿Ehhh? Pero si Honoka-sama ha sido su consorte más frecuente… es extraño que diga algo así-

Rin se sentía molesta al escuchar aquellas palabras pero le resultaba difícil definir el por qué, lo que sí sabía era que por alguna razón su Señor había ido hacia ella con un propósito, pero, ¿cuál?, seguramente ni él lo sabía.

-Itsuki, quiero pedirte un favor-

-Dime Rin- contestó Itsuki servicialmente.

-Necesito que envíes una carta-

Itsuki es mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos –pero, Rin, yo no salgo de este palacio, solamente a los alrededores para supervisar y al mercado de la aldea que se encuentra cerca, realmente no sabría a donde quisieras que vaya…-

-¿Crees que Ah-Un pueda hacerlo?- preguntó Rin esperanzada.

-No veo por qué no- contestó la joven amablemente –Si gustas me retiro para que escribas la carta y una vez que la termines sólo ve al establo e indícale a Ah-Uh a dónde debe ir, seguramente que sabrá llegar. Con permiso- y dicho esto se marchó.

"Es tan extraña… de pronto se comporta seria y otras veces es tan efusiva que siento que me encuentro con los niños de la aldea de nuevo"

Comenzó a escribir la carta para Kagome. En realidad necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y realmente estaban molestándole además de que quería avisar que se encontraba con bien para que estuvieran preocupados por ella.

"_El señor Sesshomaru tiene visitas especiales…"_ escribía. Mientras pasaba la tinta por el pergamino enfatizaba los caracteres conforme iba redactando la frase. Sin darse cuenta implantaba su rencor en el escrito.

"Me siento molesta"

"_¿Qué significa?, ¿algún pergamino de corazón adolescente que explique esto? Kagome, necesito de esos escritos de tu época…"_

Mientras eso sucedía Sesshomaru se encontraba en su aposento leyendo algunos pergaminos. Uno de los sirvientes entró a su habitación con ademanes militares.

-Señor. Aquí, Kazuki presentándose. ¿Es permitida mi presencia?- El joven youkai poseía un corpulento físico. Parecía, así como Sesshomaru, un general perro sin embargo, no contaba con el garbo que el daiyoukai tenía. Su piel parecía estar tostada por el sol, portaba en su ojo derecho un parche y contaba con una serie de rasgaduras en la piel de su rostro y brazos, sin embargo la armadura era similar a la de su amo pero no tan imponente.

Sesshomaru sólo ejecutó un gesto con su mano sin despegar la vista de su lectura. El joven se aproximo marchando para encontrarse frente a su general. Su amo hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él, igual, sin mirarlo si quiera. Kazuki obedeció y colocó sus armas a su lado izquierdo.

-He venido a informarle sobre unas tropas que planean invadir las regiones del Oeste y Suroeste. General, esperando sus órdenes-

Sesshomaru no se impactó con la noticia. Lentamente sorbía un poco de té que se encontraba sobre la mesa de su habitación y prosiguió a desprenderse de los objetos que portaba en sus manos, así mismo de su lectura. El joven al ver que su amo sólo lo observaba en espera de más información comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Señor… realmente no es intención mía decirle qué hacer… pero como simple acotación considero imperativo el lanzamiento de las tropas a los límites de la región…-

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo?-

El joven Kazuki se levantó velozmente y salió huyendo del lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó Itsuki como si estuviera burlándose del joven.

-Estamos en estado de alerta, muévete-

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el salón principal vociferando que todos debían ir a sus tareas de emergencia, que se encontraban bajo alerta. Rin escuchando todo esto no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. ¿Sería cosa de todos los días sólo porque el Señor Sesshomaru era el príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste?

-Rin, tú, ven acá- gritó Itsuki quien escandalosamente se aproximó hacia ella –tú debes de venir conmigo, no te alejes-

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba Rin desubicada mientras que esquivaban decenas de sirvientes que corrían empuñando sus armaduras y espadas.

-Alguien piensa invadir las tierras del amo. No podemos correr riesgos así que tú tendrás que marcharte de aquí-

Rin sintió un hueco en el estómago, como si unas frías manos hubieran retirado pedazos de él. –No, no, espera, yo puedo cuidarme sola… puedo proporcionarle protección al amo si es necesario- lloriqueaba Rin mientras tropezaba con varios artefactos que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Ja… ¿tú crees que el amo permitiría eso?-

Rin no se molestó en contestar sabía que se trataba de una pregunta retórica pero de cualquier forma se rehusaba a retirarse del palacio. Había recorrido y arriesgado bastante como para regresar sobre todo porque se había olvidado del camino que había tomado para llegar hasta allá.

Una lluvia torrencial baja de los cielos. Los sirvientes salían y entraban por todas las puertas. El lugar era un tremendo caos. Itsuki la llevó hacia uno de los extremos del palacio hasta llegar al establo donde se encontraban los caballos y Ah-Un.

-Escucha Rin, márchate- decía Itsuki mientras acomodaba las riendas de Ah-Uh.

-No puedes obligarme. Me quedaré aquí, no seré estorbo-

Itsuki se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos hasta que llegó a una resolución.

-Está bien pero no se te ocurra salir de aquí hasta que yo regrese a indicártelo-

Rin asintió y vio como la joven desaparecía entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba en el corredor. Los caballos se encontraban inquietos mientras que Ah-Un, reposaba en el piso observando a Rin mientras ésta se acercaba a acariciarlo. Los sirvientes corrían por todos lados vociferando, gruñendo e incluso algunos se golpeaban seguramente por el nerviosismo. Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan común que atacaran las Tierras del Oeste. Finalmente se trataba de Sesshomaru, el daiyoukai más poderoso de la región. En ese caso… ¿existiría alguien lo suficientemente fuerte… tanto que se atreviera a desafiar a Sesshomaru?


	9. Chapter 9

Las tropas salieron apresuradas del castillo. El ejército de youkais marchaba solemnemente siguiendo a su general. Sesshomaru mantenía una mirada serena pero aguda ante semejante dilema. Aferrándose a su Bakusaiga avanzaba bajo una lluvia densa. Los estruendos de la naturaleza encajaban perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

A los pocos pasos, entre la gruesa llovizna, vieron a lo lejos una penumbra que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Sesshomaru gruñó en voz baja. El olor de aquella penumbra era excesivamente fuerte y molesto para él y debido a ello no podía distinguir de quién se trataba. Con una seña le pidió a su tropa que se detuviera. Todos obedecieron.

"¿Qué clase de asquerosa trampa es esta?" pensaba, ya que le resultaba bastante sospechoso no poder distinguir el olor.

La sombra se acercaba más y más y conforme eso sucedía Sesshomaru les indicaba a sus hombres que mantuvieran posiciones de defensa. Poco a poco la forma fue viéndose más claramente. Podía distinguir que se trataba de muchos demonios armados, mostrando los dientes, gritando vulgarmente y riendo hasta que después logró ver quién comandaba el inelegante ejército.

"Hmpf… que corriente" pensaba Sesshomaru mientras posaba sus brillantes ojos ámbar sobre aquel general, de aspecto lunático.

Los ojos del youkai brillaban de un verde intenso. Su cabello negro se erizaba conforme soltaba hilarantes carcajadas dejando enseñar dos enormes colmillos. Sus vestimentas rojinegras le indicaban a Sesshomaru que se trataba de una criatura del bajo mundo, ya que tiempo atrás su padre había derrotado a criaturas con un uniforme similar.

-Vaya… pero si el daiyoukai respondió a nuestro mensaje. ¡Qué honor!- gritaba el personaje mientras de sus manos varios filos salían de su carne.

El ejército aterrizó justo enfrente de Sesshomaru. El general avanzó hacia él sonriendo enfermamente mientras que el daiyoukai permanecía sin moverse y sin efectuar algún gesto o sonido.

-Es cierto lo que dicen… te suda la arrogancia…-

-Hmpf, no me interesan tus sentimientos hacia a mí, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Sesshomaru ferozmente.

-Mi nombre Jyoroumuro, es obvio lo que quiero…-

Sesshomaru sonrió cínicamente observando a su enemigo y al ejército contrario. Era una ofensa para él haber alienado a sus tropas de esa manera, con un ejército de débiles Oni no lograría vencerlo. Con sólo blandir a Bakusaiga los desaparecería a todos de la faz de la tierra.

-Si quieres perder a esa escoria, has hecho bien en venir-

Jyoroumaru sonreía diabólicamente mientras levantaba sus garras al aire.

-¡Si crees que lograrás asustarme, estás muy equivocado, General Perro!-

Dicho esto, la batalla comenzó. Bajo los truenos se encontraban peleando. Los soldados del Oeste se aproximaban ferozmente hacia los Oni que corrían sobre sus caballos endemoniados cortando extremidades a su paso. Kazuki, el comandante del ejército les daba indicaciones a los arqueros de la tropa. Varios demonios cayeron maldicientes, expulsando saliva verde. Los otros guerreros encajaban sus filosas espadas en las cabezas y estómagos de los Onis que poco a poco desaparecían en pequeñas partículas oscuras.

Sesshomaru y Jyoroumaru luchaban aparte. El demonio poseía ocho extremidades en cada mano que lograban estirarse a grandes distancias. Las garras venenosas de Sesshomaru lo protegían de los ataques ya que aún no era el momento de blandir a Bakusaiga. "Debo saber qué es lo que pretende este insecto" pensaba mientras repelía una de las extremidades de su contrincante.

Jyoroumaru reía incesante. Su risa era totalmente la de un lunático. Sus facciones poseían características arácnidas lo que hizo que Sesshomaru se pusiera sádico ante una visión del pasado.

"Naraku…" fue lo que pensó al ver la deforme cara de su enemigo.

Sin pensarlo, empuñó su espada y con una sola agitación Jyoroumaru desapareció entre histéricas risas e instantáneamente pasó lo mismo con el ejército de Onis. Los soldados se encontraban totalmente desorientados. Sesshomaru regresó al castillo sin dar órdenes por lo que Kazuki pidió que rompieran la formación para ayudar a sus compañeros caídos.

.-.

-¡Rin!, ya sal de ahí- ordenó Itsuki mientras entraba al establo.

La joven abría sus ojos después de un profundo sueño recostada sobre Ah-Un. Itsuki se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella golpeándole los cachetes hasta que por fin reaccionó.

-¡Oye, si sólo estaba dormida, no era necesario que me golpearas!- exclamó Rin molesta.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que salirte de aquí, vamos- dijo Itsuki tomándole de la mano y poniéndose de pie. Saliendo al corredor Rin vio cuando los soldados entraban con varios sirvientes heridos. Se encontraba bastante preocupada ya que algunos portaban heridas muy graves.

-Oye, Itsuki. Conozco sobre hierbas medicinales… déjame asistir a los soldados, por favor-

Itsuki la observo sagazmente. Sospechaba que muchos de los heridos se negarían a recibir la ayuda de una humana, ya que, aunque fueran sirvientes muchos poseían aquel antiguo prejuicio hacia los humanos pero debido a que se trataba de una situación crítica esta vez no objetó al respecto. Entraron al grande salón donde varios se encontraban recostados sobre telas y quienes no se encontraban reposando eran sirvientas y sirvientes sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Escuchen todos!- exclamó Itsuki autoritariamente al entrar al salón –Rin, quien se encuentra aquí conmigo será la encargada de los heridos. Sigan sus instrucciones SIN objetar al respecto-

-Pero Itsuki ella es…- repuso una de las sirvientas.

-Sí, es una humana inútil, al menos algo aprendiste en toda tu vida. No quiero intervenciones así de estúpidas así que obedezcan. Hagan como si este comando viniera directamente de nuestro amo, así que no se atrevan a discutir al respecto y hagan caso-

Varios de los sirvientes parecían decir algo entre dientes pero Itsuki ya no intervino después de eso. Sonriente le dio el paso a Rin para que prosiguiera con su tarea. Intimidada por la mirada discriminatoria de los sirvientes se colocó en medio del pasillo.

"Supongo que debo decir algo… es crítico este momento, no puedo inmutarme"

-Bien, necesito que traigan de un árbol con pequeñas flores y bayas rojas, tallos, cepas, flores, hojas y frutos que encuentren. La cantidad es lo importante- Los sirvientes salieron inconformes del lugar por órdenes de la mujer humana.

Rin se encontraba al lado de uno de los heridos soldados que se negaba a dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil ganarse el apreció de la servidumbre pero lo intentaría.

.-.

-Itsuki- se escuchó en el salón. El grave llamado de su amo se oía tan cerca.

La joven se volvió para ver a su amo quien se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta corrediza con un semblante neutral.

-Amo… Rin se ofreció a…-

-No será necesario. Son unos débiles- expresó Sesshomaru.

Rin sintió lástima por los guerreros, muchos gemían de dolor y otros habían perdido el conocimiento. Que no haya sido ardua para él era cosa distinta sólo que el Señor Sesshomaru no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Disculpe Señor Sesshomaru… pero me comprometo a restablecerlos pronto, déjeme curar sus heridas, realmente la mayoría, son graves-

-Haz lo que quieras- Sesshomaru se retiró después de decir aquello sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Rin. El señor Jaken corriendo detrás de él lo llamaba implorante mientras que Itsuki se mantuvo atónita ante la docilidad discreta de su amo.

Sesshomaru se alejaba del corredor que conectaba con el cuarto principal, se dirigía al suyo. Pensando en la precipitada aparición de ese tal Jyoroumaru suponía que no había logrado destruirlo. Por alguna razón percibía su olor aún, no cerca pero sí en los alrededores.

-Te destruiré- dijo gruñendo en voz alta. Jaken quien iba detrás de él llamándolo guardó silencio, chillando, pensando que esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia él.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta que se dio de encuentro con la cara del maltratado Jaken. Se despojó de su armadura y dejó caer su cuerpo a una montaña de cojines y su mokomoko. Se despojó de la parte superior de su traje y se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo. Ese era el único lugar donde podía soltar su vulnerabilidad.

De uno de los estantes próximos alcanzó su vieja pipa y comenzó a fumar. Era bastante relajante para él, ya que, en batalla no debía preocuparse. Por ahora lo único que le invadía la mente eran esas preguntas sobre el espontáneo ataque.

"Creen que pueden burlarse de mí tan fácilmente. Hmpf… qué estúpido es ese Jyosoumaru al querer probar mis debilidades… No tiene idea- pensaba Sesshomaru hirviendo en un contenido cólera. La puerta se corrió e Itsuki se encontraba sosteniendo una charola en la que llevaba un pequeño contenedor con sake.

-Amo, me tomé la libertad de traerle esto- dijo colocando la charola a los pies de su amo. -¿Necesita algo más o desea que me retire?- preguntó la joven por rutina, ya que estaba segura que su amo le mandaría fuera de su habitación.

-¿Por qué no sacaste a Rin del palacio?- preguntó Sesshomaru con una grave y fría pronunciación provocando que la espina dorsal de la joven se erizara con cada decibel enunciado.

-Mi señor… las cosas sucedieron tan rápido… lo único que se me ocurrió fue ocultarla…- dijo Itsuki tratando de encubrir los tercos intentos de Rin por quedarse además de no querer quedar como una figura que carecía de autoridad sobre la humana.

-Lárgate- enunció el daiyoukai estirándose para alcanzar la taza de sake.

-¿Gusta que llame a Honoka-sama, amo?- preguntó Itsuki intentando satisfacer a su amo.

-NO- exclamó Sesshomaru mostrando sus colmillos mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

Itsuki salió de la habitación aterrorizada. Pocas veces lo veía en ese estado, pero cuando era así, no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada ante la demoniaca apariencia de su señor. Mientras iba de regreso para realizar sus tareas se percató de que Rin caminaba en dirección contraria. Al llegar frente a frente se preguntaba si iría con el amo.

-No vayas- dijo Itsuki preocupada –el amo está bastante molesto, me imagino que desea estar solo, no lo molestes-

Rin sonrió y continuó caminando.

-¿Acaso estás loca, Rin?, tanto tiempo pasar en el establo te hizo mal… ¿eh?-

Pero Rin no hacía caso.

"Bien, ya se dará cuenta también ella de que el amo de verdad no desea visitas" y se retiró al salón principal.

Rin avanzó hacia la puerta del amo y la golpeó dos veces. No hubo respuesta. Como no hubo negativa decidió entrar. En el interior de la habitación veía las estelas de humo que eran liberadas de la pipa de su amo. Al ver su torso desnudo no pudo evitar sentir un calor intensó en todo el cuerpo y ruborizarse.

-¡Señor, disculpe!- exclamó cerrando los ojos, dando la media vuelta para irse.

-Rin-

La joven se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su señor. No avanzó ni abrió los ojos. Espero hasta que la voz de Sesshomaru le indicara otra cosa.

-No te vayas, abre los ojos y siéntate- dijo el daiyoukai firmemente mientras que la joven obedecía.

Se sentó frente a su señor quien abrochaba la floja prenda sobre su torso. Tímida Rin abrió los ojos y frente a ella se encontraba el daiyoukai observándola fríamente.

-¿Señor…?- preguntó Rin curiosa de saber qué deseaba.

-Haz curado a esos demonios…- dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí… afortunadamente nadie resultó mortalmente herido. La abuela Kaede me enseñó muchas cosas sobre plantas Señor… es una suerte que estuviera aquí-

-Es un riesgo que estés aquí- replicó Sesshomaru.

Rin al escuchar semejante comentario sintió tristeza.

-¿Acaso cree que soy un estorbo?- preguntó casi entre lágrimas.

-No seas tonta- respondió Sesshomaru mientras la miraba de reojo.

La joven sabía que diciendo aquello era un 'no' y eso fue suficiente para ella. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como cuando era una niña y perseguía mariposas.

-Señor Sesshomaru, me da mucho gusto haber regresado por fin con usted- entonces Rin se detuvo al haber pronunciado esas palabras.

"Es cierto, ¿por qué había dejado de visitarme?"

Se armó de valor para preguntarle pero no sabía cómo. Estuvo de pie mirándolo sin darse cuenta que su señor se percataba de la cavilación que estaba ejecutando sin ocultarlo.

Sesshomaru dejó ir un gruñido no de enojo más bien para sacar a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-Discúlpeme Señor- diciendo esto se marchó.

Caminó hacia la puerta cuando sintió que Sesshomaru la detenía tomándola del antebrazo. Se volvió hacia su amo con el rostro enrojecido sin saber qué decir. Sesshomaru la observó fríamente por varios segundos. Rin estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, si debía sentarse, si debía hablar.

El daiyoukai percibía en el olor de su protegida temor. ¿Acaso estaba asustada de él?

"Qué cobardes son los humanos"

-¿Algo que me quieras decir?- preguntó sin soltarla.

La joven se mantuvo pensativa por varios segundos. Esta era su oportunidad para expresarle su preocupación y duda, no tenía nada de malo ya que él fue quien decidió motivarla a ello.

-Señor… yo sé que a usted no le debo otra cosa que devoción y agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…-

Mientras Rin hablaba, Sesshomaru pensaba que desde que la dejó en la aldea la manera de expresarse de Rin había cambiado totalmente ese temor que percibió en ella pocos segundos antes no existía antes de vivir con los humanos. Algo en su interior le molestaba debido a esa razón, no entendía por qué, pero razonó que si se tratara de la pequeña Rin que corría descalza por los prados se habría sentido inmensamente feliz con sólo estar a su lado.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"

-…y que usted no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea ver por mí… pero desde que usted dejó de frecuentar la aldea, muchas preguntas invaden mi mente, Señor- finalizó Rin sin mencionar totalmente su malestar.

Sesshomaru comprendía que Rin en efecto había resentido su ausencia todos estos años cuando imaginaba que como todos los humanos, olvidaría tarde o temprano.

-Discúlpame- dijo Sesshomaru posando su mirada en los ojos de la joven quien sentía una sensación cálida en su estómago que no podía controlar.

"¿QUÉE?, ¿Cómo?... ¿se está disculpando conmigo?" pensaba la joven quien mantenía sus ojos bastante abiertos como si todas las dudas escaparan por sus globos oculares.

-Siento que te preocuparas por mí- repuso su Señor poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la estática Rin quien no podía pronunciar palabra.

"No tengo idea de donde surgen estos impulsos pero siento el gran deseo de abrazarla"

Se encontraron frente a frente. Rin no podía ni siquiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que de pronto se vio impulsada hacia su Señor. Sus brazos la rodearon y sobre su rostro sentía la suavidad de su cabello.

"¿Me está abrazando…?" pensó mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosado rubor.

Después de mucho tiempo Sesshomaru prestó atención a Rin no sólo como humana si no como alguien que le impulsaba a realizar cosas que jamás se habría imaginado lo cual le confundía pero le resultaba fascinante. Más que para experimentar o probar alguna teoría, vivir experiencias así le hacían sentirse de una manera indescriptible, fuera de lo que usualmente vivía, pero, ¿por qué?

-Señor Sesshomaru…- dijo Rin mientras refugiaba su rostro en el pecho de su amo quien gentilmente posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Jamás pensó que él entre todos los seres que habitaban el mundo le brindara una muestra de afecto tan cálida y a la vez tan delicada. ¿Qué significaba?, ¿era en realidad arrepentimiento o algo más?


	10. Chapter 10

Disculpen la tardanza. Aquí está la continuación al último capítulo que subí que sería el 9. Tuve que salir de la ciudad por lo que me ausenté del Internet y me fue imposible continuar pero prometo que la historia será actualizada frecuentemente para aquellas personas que gustan de leerla. Gracias por los reviews :D

* * *

El momento del abrazo duró demasiado para Rin. Se sentía feliz, contenta, después de tantos años existía una prueba fehaciente de que su Señor de verdad la apreciaba, estaba tan feliz. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras que lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas. Se sostenía de las mangas de Sesshomaru, quien posaba su mentó sobre la cabeza de Rin.

-Amo…- se escuchó a lo lejos.

Kazuki e Itsuki se encontraban boquiabiertos al umbral de la puerta. Sesshomaru soltó delicadamente a Rin y mantuvo una mirada desafiante hacia ellos como de costumbre. Rin sonrojada avanzó hacia la puerta y salió.

-Disculpe la interrupción…- dijo un incómodo Hazuki mientras intentaba aparentar no haberse percatado de la escena –una nekumusume desea verlo, señor-

-Háganla que pase- dijo Sesshomaru indiferente mientras regresaba a su lugar sobre los cojines.

-Se rehúsa a venir hacia acá, amo. Dice que no permanecerá en el mismo lugar que un ser humano-

Sesshomaru sólo gruñó y casi empujando a sus sirvientes salió del lugar. Sabía que se trataba de Haruka, ¿pero qué era lo que quería?, ya le había dejado en claro que no volvería a buscar con propósitos recreativos. No esperaba que fuera a buscarlo a su región, le resultaba patético su intento por desear estar con él de nuevo.

Los sirvientes del salón central observaban a Sesshomaru mientras se encontraban de pie pegados hacia la pared. En medio del salón se encontraba la desvergonzada de Haruka con esa cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Cruzada de brazos mientras comía una manzana observaba a Sesshomaru mientras se aproximaba al centro del salón.

-¿Creías que iría hasta tus aposentos de rey, Sesshomaru?- preguntó Haruka con gesto sarcástico –Jamás me acercaría a un lugar donde se encuentre un humano. ¿Todavía está aquí, cierto?, puedo percibir su pestilente olor como si estuviera frente a mí-

Sesshomaru la miraba con desprecio mientras que su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

-Espera… tú eres el que hueles a humano. ¡Vaya!, resulta que el temido General Perro sucumbe ante un ser humano… si se enteraran todos los demonios de esto, ¿qué crees que dirían?-

Rápidamente las manos de Sesshomaru es abalanzaron sobre el cuello de Haruka quien dejó caer la manzana que sostenía entre sus manos. El daiyoukai la elevó por encima del suelo mientras que la nekomusume hacia intentos por zafarse de la fuerte presión que se ejercía sobre su cuello.

-Si vienes a mis dominios a insultarme no voy a permitir que sigas intentando burlarte de mí, escoria- musitaba Sesshomaru mientras que la youkai agitaba sus piernas rápidamente. De pronto, la soltó y ésta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Haruka sobándose el magullado cuello –Vine a advertirte-

Sesshomaru soltó una sonrisa desdeñosa hacia ella –Yo no necesito nada de ti-

La nekomusume se puso de pie mientras recogía la manzana que había dejado caer y comenzó a sacudirle el polvo.

-Vaya, si que tienes un servicio mediocre- masculló Haruka observándolo fanfarronamente.

Sesshomaru no reaccionó ante el comentario y decidió marcharse.

-No, espera, ya, ya, te diré a qué vine… idiota- esto último lo dijo en voz baja –Escuché que un poderoso demonio anda rondando por todas las regiones-

-¿Y eso a mí por qué me debe importar?-

-Pues, ya que tienes en tu protección a un ser humano debe de interesarte su seguridad… ¡ja!, digo esto considerando ese hediondo olor que llevas en tu ropa, de serte indiferente esa despreciable ni le permitirías estar en tu palacio- dijo dándole una enorme mordida a la manzana.

-No me interesa. Lárgate-

Sesshomaru abandonó el salón dejando a Haruka en el centro del lugar. Una vez que se retiró los sirvientes se marcharon sin siquiera dirigirla hacia la salida. La nekomusume se encontraba genuinamente aborrecida de que su antiguo amante o sería, ¿compañero recreativo?, se mezclara con humanos. Se sintió sucia por unos segundos.

-Oye tú- le dijo a Itsuki quien se encontraba rondando por el corredor –guíame hasta la salida, ¿qué no se les enseña en este lugar a tratar con los invitados?-

Itsuki hastiada de las actividades tan pesadas del día se dirigió hacia ella sin dirigirle una palabra ni gesto amable. Lo único que quería era disponerse a descansar una vez servida la cena.

-Tu amo sí que es un imbécil- refunfuñaba Haruka.

-Hmpf… no lo dé por hecho- contestó Itsuki. A pesar de que sabía que su amo no era el más considerado y amable sabía perfectamente que era todo menos un imbécil.

-Vaya que le eres fiel a un patrón tan prepotente. Qué agallas- dijo Haruka lanzando la manzana hacia el piso –Se rehusó a obtener información sumamente importante para proteger sus Tierras… sí que es orgulloso-

Ya habían salido del palacio, sólo recorrían el jardín central que daba a la salida de la fortaleza.

-Escucha, mi amo realmente sabe proteger sus dominios. No por nada la familia Taisho ha sido protectora y dueña de estos lugares por tantos años así que le pido que no subestime las habilidades de mi amo-

Haruka negaba con la cabeza hastiada de tanta terquedad –No entiendes. Una amenaza se acerca. Tu amo peleó con un demonio llamado Jyoroumaru hace algunas horas… la aparición de ese bastardo no es más que una simple provocación, es absoluto que conozcan la raíz de ese demonio-

Itsuki no se inmutaba ante tal declaración, sabía que si ese tal demonio era capaz de reter a su amo, no debía ser un ser desconocido, simplemente consideraba que la nekomusume sólo quería llamar la atención.

-Pft… aquí todos son demasiado buenos para el resto del mundo. Escucha… si tú amo decide pensar un poco dile que Jyoroumaru será una amenaza gracias a su resurrección- dicho esto la nekomusume desapareció dando un gran salto. Itsuki permaneció observando durante unos segundos y regresó al castillo.

.-.

Rin fue hacia el establo para darle la carta que había escrito para Kagome y posteriormente re-escrito para que Ah-Un la entregara. Dándole indicaciones vio como su amigo partió para hacerle un gran favor. De regreso a su habitación se encontró con Itsuki quien la observaba extraño. Rin ya sabía por qué, sin embargo, tenía mucha pena para hablar de ello así nada más.

Sin advertencia alguna, Itsuki tomó a Rin del brazo y la llevó al cuarto de servicio a toda velocidad. Las sirvientas se encontraban poniéndose su ropa para dormir mientras que la joven sirvienta daba palmadas al suelo para que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Qué hacías abrazada del Señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó Itsuki casi gritando.

Todas las sirvientas dejaron de hacer sus actividades, incluso algunas semidesnudas se acercaron a escuchar la plática sin vergüenza.

-Yo no lo abracé…- contestó Rin sonrojada.

Todas las sirvientas rieron menos Itsuki quien dirigía una mirada seria hacia Rin.

-¿Entonces él te abrazó?- preguntó pasmada.

-No seas mentirosa, humana- dijo una de las sirvientas en tono de burla.

-Cállate, Reika- gritó Itsuki irritada –ni siquiera tienes una vaga idea de lo que significa que un hombre te abrace así que no opines al respecto, insulsa-

La sirvienta se mantuvo callada y las demás imitaron. Itsuki mantenía su insistente vista hacia Rin quien observaba hacia el suelo. Creía en las palabras de la joven, no tenía por qué mentir, además crearse falsos escenarios la lastimaría, reconocía que Rin no era un ser ignorante por lo que suponía que estaba consciente de que las mentiras no le llevarían a nada bueno.

-Oye, y, ¿cómo pasó eso?-

-No lo sé… de pronto me sostenía en sus brazos. Fue tan extraño Itsuki… comencé a expresarle indirectamente sobre mi tristeza cuando dejó de visitarme a la aldea y él se disculpó…-

-¡¿QUE EL AMO SE DISCULPÓ?- las bulliciosas sirvientas estaban verdaderamente impresionadas. Parecía una historia totalmente fuera de la realidad, ya que su amo siempre había sido un ser insensible e indiferente ante las demás criaturas… y de pronto le comienzan a brotar sentimientos.

-Bueno… es obvio que el amo tiene su corazón- dijo Itsuki pensativa –pero es curioso que exprese lo que siente, eso es lo impactante-

-Ay no… el amo…- se lamentaban algunas sirvientas ya que varias tenían fantasías con ser ellas quienes derritieran el corazón del frío daiyoukai además de que no perdían el tiempo en imaginarse como las señoras del Oeste.

-Ya cállense escandalosas. Rin, no vayas a tomar las acciones de amo como algo más…-

-No- respondió Rin rápidamente.

-Menos mal… es posible que el amo sienta un profundo agradecimiento por ti por haberlo asistido hace ya más de doce años… pero sabes que él nunca se mezclaría con los humanos…-

Rin sabía perfectamente a lo que Itsuki se refería. Los sentimientos de su amo eran como un bosque profundo al cual poca gente podía entrar. Con espinas y obstáculos, llegar al centro sería imposible ya que la inmensidad de su corazón era tal que muy difícilmente algo saldría de allí. Su señor era libre, jamás podría ser de nadie, nunca se ataría a un sentimiento, muchos menos por una humana.

-Rin… no me malinterpretes. El amo es obvio que se preocupa por ti es sólo que no pasará de ese sentimiento, ¿sabes?, si bien, él te cuida como si fueras una hija-

También era algo que ya le habían dicho con anterioridad y ella misma lo había pensado, sin embargo, le costaba trabajo definir qué tipo de cariño sentía hacia su señor, si ella no lo sabía entonces no había razón para intentar descifrar el de él.

-Está bien Itsuki, comprendo lo que quieres decir y lo acepto- dijo Rin intentando no mostrar esa tristeza que de pronto invadió su corazón –Sé perfectamente que el Señor Sesshomaru es así. Desde niña lo he sabido y en aquella época andaba a su lado sin que eso me afectara porque yo sabía que en el fondo él se preocupaba. Creo conocerlo, Itsuki, creo entender sus gestos, su mirada, su tono al hablar pero cuando sus acciones son totalmente ajenas a las del señor que he conocido todo este tiempo me resulta totalmente desconcertante- al decir esto las sirvientas exclamaban como si Rin estuviera haciendo un enorme insulto –Vaya, no que me molesté- dijo rectificando sus palabras –es que, es confuso que el señor Sesshomaru de pronto se comporte así… después de doce años. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué no se mostró así cuando era niña… cuando necesitaba más atención y afecto?- se cuestionaba Rin en voz alta.

Todas escuchaban atentas pero no se atrevían a dar su opinión. Itsuki observaba compasiva a Rin. Pensaba que su estancia le traería sufrimiento si su amo seguía comportándose de esa manera.

-Tal vez porque en aquel tiempo estabas satisfecha sólo con su compañía. Debido a que en los últimos años sentiste abandono por parte de mi amo, tal vez esperas más de él, como si desearas que te compensara por el tiempo perdido- opinaba Itsuki seriamente mientras que las demás sólo asentían con la cabeza –y el amo para complacerte te proporciona con actos humanos… sabes que él jamás lo haría de otra forma, ¿cierto?- Rin asintió –Es comprensible que el amo se sienta endeudado contigo y que de esa manera pague por la culpa que siente… es la lógica que consigo obtener- puntualizó la joven sirvienta.

-¿Entonces crees que esa muestra de afecto fue a la fuerza?- inquirió desanimada.

-Bueno, no, si no quisiera no lo haría, sabes que el amo es orgulloso Rin. Sólo trato de explicarte el trasfondo emocional del amo… no quisiera que tuvieras problemas por eso-

Rin asintió y se puso de pie. Itsuki angustiada de haberla ofendido tomó de su mano desde el suelo observándola compasivamente.

-Espero no haberte provocado mal, yo sólo quiero ayudarte- especifico la amable Itsuki.

-Lo sé. Estoy consciente de que eres bien intencionada… te has convertido en una amiga y ustedes…- refiriéndose a las demás –… gracias por escucharme. Creo que debo irme, realmente no deseo discutir más sobre el asunto-

-Pero…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Todas estas cosas que hemos hablado ya las había pensado anteriormente, no es necesario que te sientas con temor de haber causado dolor con tus palabras y teorías, más daño me provocaría no escucharlas…-

Rin salió afligida del cuarto de servicio, ya que a pesar de estar consciente que su señor seguramente efectuó esa muestra de cariño hacia ella sólo porque le tiene agradecimiento, se sentía triste. Cuando éste la abrazó no pudo evitar sentir una plena felicidad invadiendo todo su cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido durante toda su vida.

"Estos pasillos son largos y cuando están vacíos lo son aun más" pensaba Rin "tal vez es egoísta pero pensar que así será durante toda mi vida me resulta inexplicablemente triste… ¿qué es lo que me pasa?, ¿por qué no puedo volver a aceptar al señor Sesshomaru así como es…? Sé que tiene un buen corazón oculto entre toda esa frialdad que proyecta pero aún así, a pesar de entenderlo, quisiera más… ¿qué pasó con aquella simpleza de mi infancia?"


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Rin, llegó tu carta!- gritaba estruendosamente Itsuki mientras se deslizaba por el piso de la habitación. Rin quien se encontraba dormida despertó a causa de los pasos de la joven y despertó sonriente. Itsuki se acercó hacia ella y colocó la carta junto con un sobre más grande en las manos de Rin. –Aquí está tu carta, ¿puedo quedarme a leerla contigo?- preguntó infantilmente.

Rin asintió. Itsuki le daba mucha ternura ya que sentía que desde que había llegado tenía algo de emoción y sobre todo alguien con quién hablar. Entendía lo que se sentía no poder hablar.

_Querida Rin:_

_Como podrás imaginarte, InuYasha y los demás estamos muy impactados con tus noticias. Primeramente, son excelentes noticias que te encuentres con bien y que sobre todo, encontraste a Sesshomaru que era lo que más querías, en segundo lugar, junto con la carta envolví en un sobre las revistas que me pediste._

-¿Revistas?- preguntó Itsuki.

-Sí, te las mostraré en un segundo, cuando termine de leer la carta-

_Y por último, ¡¿CÓMO QUE SESSHOMARU TE ABRAZÓ Y SOBRE TODO QUE TE PIDIÓ DISCULPAS?, ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA QUE EXPLIQUES ESA SITUACIÓN._

_RIN, NO BUELBAS HA TOCARME CON HESAS SUSIAS MANOS QUE DE SEGURO TE APESTAN A INVESIL._

_Ah, Rin, has de disculpar el enunciado anterior, como has de imaginarte fue InuYasha quien lo escribió. Estoy enseñándole a escribir y lo hace magníficamente pero con terribles faltas ortográficas… y respecto a su mensaje, no te preocupes, ya recibió su castigo. Retomando el tema de Sesshomaru. Te aconsejo Rin que no permitas que tu corazón se oscurezca por la duda… ya sospechaba que algo así tendría que suceder algún día. Creo que Sesshomaru jamás tomó el papel de un padre contigo, al menos por lo que me llegaste a contar y nosotros pudimos notar cuando aún viajabas con él. Más que nada eras su protegida y eso no es precisamente como decir que eras como una hija. Sí, alguna vez mencioné esta última probabilidad pero tomando en cuenta esto que me has contado en tu carta, sinceramente pienso que Sesshomaru estaba huyendo de algo que posiblemente se estaba sembrando en su corazón y es probable que por eso haya desistido de visitarte. Los demonios son seres de corazones muy duros pero eso no quiere decir que no sientan. _

_Cambiando el tema. Estamos bastante intrigados por la casi-invasión de la región del Oeste, sobre todo InuYasha. Cualquier información que tengas respecto a ese suceso sería de gran utilidad para nosotros ya que él sospecha que se pueda tratar de un viejo enemigo de su padre, según supone el anciano Myoga._

_Para finalizar esta carta te deseo que te encuentres bien. No dejes de escribirnos y si es posible, visítanos alguna vez. Tu casa sigue siendo tuya. Espero ansiosa que respondas con más noticias. Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide… Kohaku se entristeció mucho con tu partida y sólo me pidió que si llegaba a contactar contigo que te dijera que te deseaba mucha felicidad. Cuando se entere que llegaste con bien se sentirá bastante aliviado. _

_Me despido Rin. Los niños te mandan saludar._

_**Kagome.**_

Rin estaba contenta de recibir el mensaje de sus amigos. Las palabras de Kagome eran totalmente distintas a lo que Itsuki le había dicho. En realidad no sabía que pensar, por un lado se encontraba la fiel sirvienta de Sesshomaru que posiblemente ha estado con él desde que era pequeño y por el otro Kagome que siempre tenía razón en situaciones así y sobre todo que estaba al lado de una criatura no muy dócil que era InuYasha.

-¿No pensarás creerle a esa persona, verdad?- cuestionó Itsuki observando con sus enormes ojos negros la carta que Rin sostenía en sus manos.

-Kagome ha sido mi tutora y amiga desde hace muchos años… no sé si esté en lo correcto pero sus palabras me confortan y no pienso ignorarlas, si bien, algo de lo que menciona debe de ser cierto…- dijo Rin con ternura, feliz de que su amiga respondiera su carta.

-Bueno, bueno, y ¿qué es eso de revista?-

Rin sacó el contenido del sobre y se lo mostró a Itsuki quien estaba maravillada por la novedad que poseía en sus manos. Los colores brillantes, las pinturas tan reales, todo era diferente y extraño, no lo podía creer.

-¡Rin, está persona tiene el cabello demasiado extraño! Y qué hakama más extraña…- Rin sólo sonreía ya que ella había tenido una reacción similar al ver ese objeto de la época de Kagome. –Dice aquí que para conquistar a un muchacho debe una ser… ¿coqueta?, bueno, no creo que muchas estén de acuerdo con eso, ¿o sí?- preguntaba una confundida Itsuki.

-Bueno… es que, la persona que me envió esto proviene de una época distinta a la nuestra… las cosas allá son diferentes, todo es distinto y seguramente que las personas también tienen otro tipo de conducta… yo sólo tomo los consejos que creo son adecuados para mí-

Itsuki sonreía ampliamente mientras ojeaba delicadamente a la revista como si se tratara de un ser vivo.

.-.

-Amo bonito… ¿qué tan cierto es que lo encontraron abrazando a Rin?- preguntaba el pequeño demonio Jaken mientras seguía a su amo por el corredor en dirección a su habitación. La pregunta le costó un enorme moretón en la cabeza. Lagrimeando sostenía su cabeza como si fuera a caerse.

Sesshomaru se encontraba pensativo en el jardín que se encontraba afuera de su habitación. Era su lugar especial donde después de una ardua batalla mental o física iba a encontrar refugio y pensamiento. Desde la llegada de Rin se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón se encontraba más activo de lo normal. Gruñía para sí ya que le irritaba desconocer la naturaleza de sus acciones.

Jaken al ver que su amo se encontraba más pensativo de lo normal aunque sonara imposible, decidió retirarse de la habitación de su amo y deambular por el castillo. Los sirvientes se encontraban en sus actividades de siempre y a lo lejos se encontraba Itsuki leyendo una de las revistas que Rin le había prestado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, niña?, ¿no deberías de estar sirviéndole al amo?- preguntó Jaken irritante y prepotente como de costumbre.

Itsuki despegó la vista de la revista mientras observaba a Jaken calculadoramente. Sonriendo de una forma que hizo que Jaken se sintiera asustado prosiguió con su lectura.

-¡No me ignores!- chilló Jaken en un intento de obtener autoridad.

-El amo no quiere que se le moleste- respondió Itsuki sin observar al pequeño demonio quién se sentó a su lado totalmente desairado.

-No sirve de nada que le sirva al amo. Tantos años y aún sigo siendo escoria-

Itsuki suspendió su lectura, a pesar de que Jaken no era muy de su agrado comprendía que sentirse despreciado era algo que no debía de ignorarse y sólo emitió una mueca algo abstracta que indicaba que entendía la situación pero era imposible lidiar con ella.

.-.

Rin se dirigió hacia los establos en donde pretendía entregarle la respuesta de la carta a Ah-Un pero al percatarse de que alguien más entraba al lugar la detuvo.

-Señorita Rin- Kazuki entraba al lugar con varios cueros sobre sus hombros que colocó en ganchos sobre la pared. Caminó hasta Rin y divisó en sus delicadas manos el pergamino que sostenía con firmeza -¿El amo sabe de eso?- preguntó señalando mientras que Rin negaba con su cabeza –Se molestará si se entera que anda usted mandándose palabras con alguien más… lo sabe-

-Se trata de Kagome, una amiga mía…- contestó Rin sobresaltada y sonrojada.

Kazuki sonrió mientras le quitaba las riendas a varios de los caballos –Ha de ser usted una humana muy especial- Rin estaba totalmente desubicada por el comentario. Nunca había cruzado palabra con él y sin embargo muy libremente le hacía cumplidos de ese tipo.

-Para que el amo se fijara en usted…-

De pronto un leve gruñido se escuchó detrás de ellos. La imponente silueta de Sesshomaru se encontraba reposando a contraluz. Los brillantes ojos ámbar del daiyoukai brillaban intensamente ante los rayos de luz que chocaban contra su iris. Su gesto era difícil de percibir pero seguramente su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido y era de aspecto severo.

Kazuki se encorvó al pasar a su lado sin mencionar palabra alguna. De haber tenido forma perruna, su cola se encontraría entre sus patas traseras, pensaba Rin.

-Señor…- murmulló Rin.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada como de costumbre, sin embargo se mantenía de pie a pocos metros de ella sin hacerle ningún gesto. Sin pensarlo Rin comenzó a caminar hacia él en pequeños pasos.

-¿A qué le temes Rin?- preguntó Sesshomaru una vez que la joven se encontraba frente a él.

-Señor… - dijo Rin mientras pensaba que la pregunta de su amo fue bastante precipitada y hasta cierto punto, fuera de lugar –a muchas cosas… a no hablar, muerte…-

-No, ¿a qué le temes estando cerca de mí?-

-No entiendo a qué se refiere…- contestó Rin de verdad desubicada ante la reafirmación.

-Huelo tu temor cuando te acercas a mí-

Rin estaba bastante avergonzada. Su amo percibía sentimientos negativos hacia a él cuando se trataba de todo lo contrario aunque sí temía que una muestra de afecto le molestara enormemente, eso era lo que su señor percibía cuando estaba cerca de él.

-No le temo a usted, si es que a eso se refiere…- contestó vagamente la joven mientras posaba su mirada sobre los brillantes ojos del amo Sesshomaru quien la miraba fijamente mientras respondía –Es que, es usted siempre tan… serio, temo molestarlo con mis actos humanos… es inevitable para mí-

"¿Actos humanos…?" se cuestionó Sesshomaru.

-Sé que de pequeña eso no resultaba problema… muchas veces me lo he cuestionado… y pienso que antes era más simple estar con usted… pero después de pasar un tiempo con la gente creo que aprendí muchas cosas y me volví un poco más temerosa de la reacción que otros… seres tendrán sobre mí, especialmente por los hijos de mis amigos… debo ser un ejemplo para ellos- se excusó Rin sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-Hmpf. Rin, me iré- Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta. Rin supuso que se iría del castillo por lo que avanzó rápidamente hacia él y tomó de su ropaje.

-Yo voy con usted- dijo la persistente joven.

El daiyoukai se dio la media vuelta sin siquiera esperar a que la joven pudiera darse cuenta. Salió al transitado pasillo y todo aquel que se encontraba en movimiento se detuvo ante la presencia de su amo. Rin caminaba ligeramente tras de él sonriendo. Itsuki y Jaken se aproximaban hacia ellos. El pequeño demonio andaba tranquilamente hasta que divisó a la joven Rin detrás de su querido amo, fue entonces cuando su gesto cambió.

-¡Rin!, ¿cómo te atreves a retrasar al amo?- pero Rin estaba demasiado contenta como para prestarle atención a Jaken. Al pasar, Sesshomaru le dirigió una mortífera mirada al pequeño sirviente.

-Nunca aprendes- dijo Itsuki en voz baja.

Sesshomaru se colocó enfrente de su fiel sirvienta quien al momento adoptó una postura más estilizada y levantó su rostro.

-Necesito alguien del servicio que le haga compañía…- dijo Sesshomaru asintiendo.

-Yo iré- respondió Kazuki. Itsuki y los demás observaban a la expectativa al de pronto ferviente deseo de ir cuando siempre había sido su preferencia quedarse a defender el castillo.

-No- respondió Sesshomaru secamente sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Rin permanecía observando detrás de la manga de su señor. De pronto se sintió aliviada de que el joven comandante no asistiera ya que su actitud minutos atrás la había desconcertado bastante. Itsuki supuso entonces que su amo, al decir que alguien debía acompañarlo, se refería a ella. Itsuki asintió y Sesshomaru desapareció al fondo del pasillo al marcharse.

.-.

-No sé para qué las trajo amo bonito…- decía Jaken mientras se aferraba al mokomoko sama de Sesshomaru quien sobrevolaba los campos a la par de Ah-Un quien llevaba sobre su espalda a una dormida Rin y a Itsuki quien tomaba las riendas del demonio dragón. El daiyoukai ignoró totalmente la evidente molestia de su sirviente sobre la presencia de las jóvenes en el viaje.

Sesshomaru descendió así que Ah-Un hizo igual. Bajaron a la orilla de una cascada en donde descansaron bajo la sombra de los altísimos árboles. La noche había caído ya, todos dormían excepto Sesshomaru quien se encontraba recargado sobre una roca vigilante. Rin respiraba fuertemente a causa de un profundo sueño. Algo en Sesshomaru se sintió.

"Un calor…" pensó "es tonto que yo sienta algo así".

Rin cambió su posición, se encontraba bocarriba con su mano sobre su frente como cuando era niña y se quedaba dormida después de una tarde larga de caminata. Sesshomaru se levantó y se paró al lado de Rin, observando sus adultas pero inocentes facciones. La redondez de sus labios y sus párpados, su largo cabello negro extendido sobre el pasto y sus largas pestañas intentando alcanzar el cielo.

"Por alguna razón me siento feliz de que estés conmigo, no sé por qué me siento así"


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana había llegado dulce y suave a los delicados pómulos de Rin quien abría con trabajo sus ojos debido al cálido sol de aquella mañana. Sus amigos se encontraban a la orilla del lago introduciendo con ahínco sus brazos para pescar mientras que su señor se encontraba dormitando bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano. Rin se acercó a sus amigos quienes se asustaron al percibir su presencia.

-¡Nos asustaste la comida tonta!-

-Lo siento Señor Jaken- respondió Rin avergonzada.

Itsuki sonreía mientras sostenía dos pescados en cada mano. Triunfante caminó hacia la fogata que yacía apagada a pocos metros de donde se encontraban y ahí los tiró para que terminaran de morir. Los empaló y le encargó a Jaken que encendiera la fogata.

-Ya no hay leños-

-Pues tendremos que ir por algunos- respondió Itsuki suspicazmente.

-Que Rin vaya- se negó Jaken –ella no ha hecho más que dormir-

-Sí, está bien Itsuki, además quisiera tomar un baño, no me vendría mal andar por el bosque un rato-

Itsuki asintió no muy convencida sin embargo la dejó ir sola. Rin entró al bosque pensando que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tenía tiempo para pensar sin preocuparse por su señor Sesshomaru, ahora sólo se preguntaba cómo estarían los demás. Kohaku, Kagome… todos. No pensó extrañarlos tanto, sin embargo, sabía que su lugar era estar con Jaken y el Señor Sesshomaru, aunque las cosas estuvieran tan raras últimamente.

Mientras andaba encontró un lugar donde el agua de la cascada se convertía en un hermoso lago pequeño de mediana profundidad. Decidió que después de recolectar los leños tomaría su baño.

.-.

-Eres un tonto Jaken- repetía Itsuki mientras golpeaba al pequeño demonio con una rama.

Jaken sin comprender enfurecido fue a refugiarse con su amo quien despertó al menor ruido provocado por su sirviente al tropezarse con una pequeña piedra.

-Jaken- dijo Sesshomaru con voz profunda.

-¡Amo bonito, no quería despertarlo!, ¡Es que esta tonta no deja de molestarme además me muero de hambre y Rin todavía no regresa de recolectar los leños!- chillaba.

Sesshomaru lanzó a Jaken al suelo ya que se encontraba sobre su hombro prácticamente gritándole sus quejidos. El pequeño demonio lloriqueaba mientras su amo se ponía de pie y se adentraba al bosque sin decir palabra alguna.

.-.

-Supongo que esto es todo- decía Rin mientras acomodaba los leños a la orilla del pequeño lago donde pensaba darse su baño –Después del sudor creo que será bueno que ya por fin me bañé, después de tanto tiempo podré hacerlo con tranquilidad- y diciendo esto se despojó de sus ropajes y se sumergió en el agua.

Mientras se dejaba llenar por el agua pensaba en todo lo que había pasado recientemente con Sesshomaru. Las acciones del daiyoukai habían sido bastante extrañas. Sí, en el pasado había demostrado preocuparse por ella, procurar por su seguridad e incluso mostrar aprecio aunque no fuese de la manera más usual y directa pero, ¿demostrar sus sentimientos de esa manera?, era extraño en él, ya que eso era de humanos basándose en lo que su amo pensaría sobre eso.

Unos ruidos sobresaltaron a Rin quien se volvió para ver de dónde provenían.

"Amo Sesshomaru" pensó al ver la figura del daiyoukai a varios metros de ella. Las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron e intentó sumergirse aún más para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo, sin embargo, no parecía que Sesshomaru se percatara de que ella se encontrara ahí "Qué curioso" se dijo así misma y prosiguió con su baño.

El daiyoukai se encontraba vigilando que nada atacara a Rin, para no perturbarla decidió no encararla pero estaba al tanto de su posición y de lo que estaba haciendo. Desde donde se encontraba percibía el dulce aroma de Rin en los alrededores. Ya sabía que sus razones eran válidas cuando dejó de visitarla. Conforme la joven fue alcanzando edad su olor le resultaba extraño pero no desagradable y eso lo desconcertaba mucho. Saber que Rin se encontraba cerca le provocaba una sensación diferente, como si quisiera correr a donde ella estaba pero, ¿para qué?

Al terminar su baño rápidamente se vistió para ir a donde su amo. Tomó los leños y corrió hacia él. Mirando hacia arriba pudo notar que él ya se había percatado de su presencia y sonriente se puso frente a él.

-¿Estaba preocupado por mí señor Sesshomaru?-

El daiyoukai dirigió su imponente y profunda mirada hacia los ojos de la humana Rin quien no dejaba de reír.

-No seas tonta-

Rin esperaba que su amo diera media vuelta y se fuera como de costumbre pero esta vez no fue así. Estar frente a él así, en silencio, le resultaba extraño, no sabía qué decir ni qué significaba esa pausa que su amo estaba haciendo para ella. De pronto, la pálida mano de Sesshomaru le arrebató los leños sin avisar. Ahora sí se dio la media vuelta. Rin lo alcanzó caminando a la par con él. Era la primera vez que caminaba a su lado en lugar de ir detrás de él. Para ella era significativo.

Ya que le había tomado varios minutos llegar a aquel lugar y a que su amo llevaba un paso moderado como ella decidió que sería un buen momento para conversar con él después de tantos años de conocerlo sin embargo, no se armaba de valor. Mantenía la vista baja observando cómo sus pies se movían entre la hierba y se detuvo. Sesshomaru avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y dejó de caminar.

-Rin-

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿cree que podamos estar un rato más en el bosque?- Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia ella poniéndola nerviosa –es que… pensé que podíamos hablar un poco-

"Hmpf, hablar conmigo…"

Sesshomaru se sentó bajo un árbol y Rin hizo igual. Nerviosa, jugueteaba con la cepa que se desprendía de uno de los leños mientras Sesshomaru observaba hacia las montañas descansando su brazo izquierdo sobre su rodilla. La joven se sintió bastante tonta de haber hecho una petición que ni siquiera aprovechaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó por fin el daiyoukai sin mirarla.

¿De qué quería hablar?, era una excelente cuestión. Había pensado en muchas ocasiones lo mucho que le interesaba platicar con su señor pero jamás en las preguntas que le haría una vez que sucediera todo. Nerviosa se animó a comenzar.

-Bueno… ¿por qué de pronto dejó de visitarme?- esa era una duda bastante reciente, más fuerte que otras o al menos, no tan comprometedora como las realmente recientes.

-Hmpf. Tengo responsabilidades, no puedo pasarme la vida cuidando humanos-

-Debí pensarlo-

De pronto una lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente. A pesar de que el árbol era bastante frondoso varias gotas lograban filtrarse de aquella capa protectora y mojar el rostro de Rin, sin embargo, ya había otras gotas cayendo por las curvas de su cara antes de que la lluvia llegara.

-¿Entonces, usted… quería dejar de verme para siempre?-

El gesto de Sesshomaru cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron más que de costumbre. Sin que pudiera controlarlo sentía cómo su garganta se cerraba y de su estómago una fría sensación se esparcía.

-No- respondió sin pensarlo.

Observó de reojo el rostro de Rin, enrojecido de los ojos y la nariz. Su semblante parecía triste además podía olerlo en ella. Se desprendió de la parte superior de su kimono permaneciendo sólo de su yukata para proteger a Rin de la lluvia que caía. Al percatarse de este acto la joven se sintió menos triste y sonrió ligeramente.

-Señor… de verdad disculpe si lo disgusto con mis preguntas es sólo que… nunca habla y es curioso porque a mí me gusta mucho hacerlo. Antes cuando era niña no temía hablar de más frente a usted pero ahora que crecí lejos de usted, aprendí a ser prudente y no decir cosas innecesariamente es por eso también que decidí abandonar la aldea…- decía Rin entristecida observando el pequeño charco que se comenzaba formar frente a sus pies –pero es de esperarse que desee saber algo más sobre usted… quien me salvó la vida, me dejó estar a su lado y me hizo muy feliz-

"¿Feliz?" se preguntó Sesshomaru. ¿Él hacer feliz a un ser humano?

-Tal vez no es apropiado que le pregunte esto…- dijo mientras volteaba su rostro al de su amo quien ya la observaba. Rin se sonrojó algo por eso -… ¿me gustaría saber, por qué me abrazó aquella vez?-

Sesshomaru mantenía fija la mirada y a pesar de que a ella le costaba, también lo hacía. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, el cabello de Sesshomaru se encontraba ya húmedo de tantas gotas que caían sobre él sin embargo no perdía su garbo. El silencio era prolongado, las orejas de Rin comenzaron a enrojecerse ardientemente pero su señor parecía no turbarse.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?- preguntó por fin.

Rin volvió a refugiar su mirada en aquel charco que había crecido un poco más.

-Porque… me pareció un acto humano- Rin cerró sus ojos sin querer ver la reacción de su amo pero no se escuchó ninguna queja, nada que demostrara enfado por parte de Sesshomaru.

-Hmpf… ¿con que humano?- respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

En realidad no tenía defensa para aquel comentario. Las muestras de afecto o de sentimientos siempre las vio como algo propio de los humanos; inferior. No había forma de excusarse esta vez, si bien, estaba consciente de que en algún momento mostró debilidad y preocupación por ella pero nunca de una manera humana y ni siquiera sabía bien por qué, eran impulsos que dominaban su mente.

-Sí… no quise ofenderlo, es que no supe de qué otra forma definirlo- después de decir esto Rin emitió un fuerte estornudo.

El clima había cambiado más. Unas corrientes de aire frío pasaban a su alrededor y Rin no podía evitar temblar. Sesshomaru al percatarse rodeó a la joven con su brazo izquierdo y la acercó hacia él mientras la rodeaba con su mokomoko-sama. La joven sintió el suave y húmedo cabello de su amo descansando en su rostro. Sumida en su pecho buscó la manera de encontrar la cara del daiyoukai quien miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte.

-Te vas a enfermar-

-Gracias- dijo Rin dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

En ese momento estaba sumamente feliz aunque seguramente fuese un acto de protección no podía evitarlo que dirigiera una especial atención hacia ella. Después de varios minutos cayó dormida. Sesshomaru escuchó cómo la respiración de Rin cambión y entonces comenzó a observarla mientras dormitaba. Acomodo el kimono que había puestro sobre la joven para que las gotas no cayeran directamente sobre su cara y después gentilmente acomodó su cabello.

"Es curioso que sienta la necesidad de protegerla así…" pensaba mientras los sonidos de la lluvia se volvían más fuertes. Rin no temblaba así que Sesshomaru no pensaba en cambiar de lugar. Por alguna razón quería permanecer así, sentía la necesidad de tener una excusa y no de hacerlo simplemente porque le diera la gana.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, la lluvia había cesado aún bajo el árbol Sesshomaru sostenía a Rin sobre su pecho mientras que la joven poco a poco abría los ojos.

"Pronto anochecerá" pensó mientras se enderezaba y emitía un largo bostezo. Después recordó lo que su amo había hecho por ella y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Señor Sesshomaru… gracias por protegerme de la lluvia- dijo sonrojada.

Su ropa se encontraba algo húmeda mientras que la de su amo estaba totalmente empapada. Sintió pena por haber hecho que se expusiera de tal forma.

-Discúlpeme por hacer que se mojara-

-¿Crees que fácilmente la lluvia me hará daño, Rin?- preguntó Sesshomaru severamente –en cambio, tú eres vulnerable a enfermarte a causa del clima, así que no te disculpes- dicho esto se puso de pie, Rin hizo igual.

Caminaron en silencio hacia donde se encontraban Itsuki y Jaken peleándose por un pez. El pequeño demonio al divisar a su amo entre lágrimas y patéticos chillidos corrió hacia él y sin perder el tiempo regañó a Rin por haberse demorado tanto y por haberle hecho perder el tiempo a su amo bonito. Obviamente eso le costó un enorme bulto en la cabeza.

Rin se aproximó hacia a Itsuki quien se encontraba devorando velozmente al pez que Jaken había abandonado por recibir a Sesshomaru. Sonriente al ver que su amiga había vuelto junto con su amo, codeó a Rin una vez que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Rin sonrojada sonrió también sin saber qué decirle.

Sesshomaru fue a sentarse de nuevo bajo el árbol donde estaba antes de adentrarse al bosque para cuidar a Rin. Jaken cayó exhausto en el suelo y se dispuso a dormir.

-Y bien…- dijo Itsuki en voz baja.

-Sabes que nos escuchará… después…- dijo Rin apenada ya que no quería que Sesshomaru las oyera hablar de lo sucedido ese día.

-Bueno, entonces creo que yo también dormiré… si no te molesta, claro-

Rin negó con la cabeza. Itsuki sonrió dando las buenas noches y fue a dormir detrás de una enorme roca. Rin permaneció sentada alrededor de la fogata que se apagó segundos después de haberse quedado sola. No pensaba dormir ya que el sueño se había ido con la siesta de la tarde. ¿Qué podía hacer en medio de la oscuridad?

-Rin- escuchó a su amo llamarla.

Nerviosa se puso de pie para acudir al daiyoukai. No podía evitar como un sin fin de sensaciones revoloteaban en su ser, ya que, estando en la oscuridad cerca de su amo era algo que nunca había pensado que sucedería. Una vez estando cerca se detuvo frente a él, de pie esperó a que le expresara lo que quería.

-Debes dormir-

-No creo poder hacerlo señor… debido a que dormí durante la tarde me resultará imposible- respondió.

Rin se sentó al lado de su amo, pensó que era algo atrevido hacer aquello pero cuando era niña eso no le habría importado y extrañaba aquellos tiempos.

-Permaneceré con usted, hasta que amanezca o me dé sueño- dijo sonriente y sin titubear recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su señor.

"Esto es peligroso" pensó Sesshomaru. No podía evitar recordar a su padre desde que Rin había llegado al castillo días antes. Esto era lo que quería evitar a toda costa, sabía que si le pasaba igual su único fin sería la perdición. "No puedo ser igual que mi padre" se repetía constantemente, sin embargo, no podía encontrar una razón que le indicara por qué no, excepto por la muerte de su padre.

-Rin, ¿por qué volviste?-

La joven se quedó sorprendió por la pregunta, no se esperaba ser cuestionada y menos de aquello.

-Porque deseaba estar con usted…- respondió sonrojada.

-¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo?-

-¿Por qué me hace tantas preguntas?- preguntó totalmente enrojecida.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio.

-No, no, no me malinterprete… no me molesta que me pregunte es sólo que no es normal en usted que se interese en mí- buscó el rostro de su amo que era difícil de apreciar por la oscuridad de la noche pero notaba que se encontraba viendo hacia las estrellas. Observó también y una estrella fugaz pasó frente a sus ojos -…quiero estar con usted porque… no soy feliz sin usted-

"No es feliz sin mí…"

-Sé que fue egoísta pensar sólo en lo que yo quería al regresar con usted… no me detuve a pensar en que tal vez usted debía hacer cosas y yo entorpezco esas responsabilidades, nada más me importaban mis propios deseos y…-

-Yo tampoco soy feliz sin ti-

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron de júbilo, sus sonrosadas mejillas ardían y su sonrisa se amplió. Sesshomaru la rodeó con su brazo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Debes dormir… mañana nos iremos-

Rin asintió. Por alguna razón, esa declaración hizo que su alma descansara por esa noche.


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Amo Sesshomaru, a dónde vamos?- preguntaba Jaken aferrándose al mokomoko-sama mientras volaban sobre una montaña. Itsuki y Rin montaban a Ah-Un varios metros detrás de su amo. Llevaban ya varias horas en el aire sin hacer ninguna pausa y ni siquiera sabían cuál era su destino.

-Oye Rin… bueno, ya si no me vas a contar eso, ¿al menos te dijo el amo hacia dónde nos dirigíamos?- preguntó Itsuki dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-No, olvidé preguntarle sobre eso-

Conforme avanzaban Rin reconocía varios paisajes, las montañas, los caminos incluso varios árboles aunque sonara imposible. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando se percató que se encontraban cerca de la aldea donde se encontraban sus amigos. ¿Sería casualidad o ese era el lugar a donde irían?

-Amo bonito, ¿no me diga que vamos a estar cerca de Inuyasha?-

-Cállate Jaken- respondió Sesshomaru estrictamente –a ti no tengo que darte explicaciones- La figura de Sesshomaru fue descendiendo, Ah-Un como de costumbre seguía a su amo.

"Entonces este siempre fue el destino… ¿qué vendrá a hacer hasta acá?" se preguntaba Rin conforme el suelo se iba acercando. Al llegar a tierra se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo por lo que los aldeanos no se dieron cuenta de su llegada. Rin bajó de Ah-Un despacio, Itsuki se encontraba desubicada y Sesshomaru se mantenía de pie sin decir palabra. Rin no quería mostrarse muy entusiasmada al respecto ya que no quería que su amo pensara que ya no deseaba estar con él y que había cambiado de opinión.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí, amo Sesshomaru?- preguntó Itsuki desconcertada mientras sacudía de su ropa un insecto.

-No es a mí a quien debes preguntarle- respondió su amo.

-Señor Jaken…-

-¡A mí no me preguntes!, ¡yo no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar de humanos!-

Rin dio unos pasos hacia delante para pararse detrás de su señor. No entendía el por qué de su acción pero le asustaba hasta cierto punto.

-¿Es acaso que usted…?-

-Ve- interrumpió el daiyoukai.

Rin no se atrevía a moverse, temía que si se iba su amo la abandonaría en aquel lugar.

-No hasta que usted no me prometa que regresaré con usted al castillo-

Sesshomaru mantenía ese gesto serio característico mientras que Rin era persistente con su sonrisa. Itsuki y Jaken observaban no muy divertidos la escena hasta que por fin Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y asintió ligeramente. Entonces Rin se dirigió casi a brincos hacia la aldea.

-¡Vamos Itsuki!- gritaba Rin a lo lejos agitando su mano.

Itsuki obedeció y a paso acelerado alcanzó a la entusiasta joven. Los aldeanos al ver a Rin sonreían y la saludaban. Ella se alegraba de volver a verlos y de asegurarse que estuvieran bien, no tenían por qué no estarlo, ya que Inuyasha y los demás los protegían pero aún así no podía evitar angustiarse.

Corrió hacia la cabaña de Kagome e Inuyasha y irrumpió justamente a la hora de comer. Sin pensarlo, Taiyo y Saki corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla. Enternecida, se puso de cuclillas para poder abrazarlos mientras que Kagome e Inuyasha se ponían de pie sorprendidos ante la presencia de la joven en la aldea.

-Rin, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?- preguntó Kagome sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta donde sus hijos abrazaban la abrazaban cariñosamente.

-El señor Sesshomaru me trajo- respondió entre risas.

-¡Ja!, sí… claro-

Rin se puso de pie sosteniendo en sus brazos a Saki y avanzó hacia sus amigos. Itsuki permaneció afuera ya que no se le había ordenado lo contrario.

-Oye… vienes con Rin, supongo. Entra- dijo Kagome amablemente.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la cabaña y se sentaron. Rin estaba verdaderamente contenta de volverlos a ver y no podía contenerse por lo que su sonrisa era más amplia de lo normal.

-¿Así que Sesshomaru te trajo?, ¿no sabes por qué?- preguntó Kagome.

-Desconozco. ¿Tú sabes Itsuki?- ésta respondió negando con la cabeza –Ah, sí, discúlpame… Itsuki, ellos son Kagome e Inuyasha, y esos dos pequeños son sus hijos, Saki y Taiyo-

-Es un gusto- dijo la joven sirvienta.

-El gusto es nuestro Itsuki. ¿Eres amiga de Sesshomaru?-

-No, soy su sirvienta desde hace ya cientos de años… bueno, he servido a su familia y ahora le sirvo a él- respondió Itsuki sonriente.

"Se ve bastante orgullosa de su trabajo" pensaba Kagome.

-Ha de ser bastante molesto darle servicios a ese imbécil- comentó Inuyasha burlonamente.

-Se equivoca- manifestó Itsuki ligeramente ofendida por el comentario

-Ya basta Inuyasha. Rin, puedes disponer de tu cabaña si te vas a quedar algunos días-

La verdad es que desconocía si se quedaría por unos días, a pesar de que aparentemente su señor había prometido no abandonarla en la aldea, algo en su pecho no le permitía estar tranquila.

-No sabría decir si será así, supongo que es algo que debo consultar con el señor Sesshomaru, mientras tanto quisiera ver a Sango y a Miroku-

-Fueron a la aldea de exterminadores. Se llevaron a sus hijos, supongo que quieren introducirlos en el negocio familiar desde temprana edad- dijo Kagome.

-AAHH… ¡y yo que quería verlos!- contestó Rin algo desanimada.

-Me imagino, pero Kohaku está aquí-

-Bueno, entonces le haré una visita. Regresaré más tarde- contestó Rin.

Rin salió seguida de Itsuki en camino a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku. Desde que había dejado la aldea se había olvidado de que disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo junto a sus amigos y volver a ver a Kohaku le brindaba esa sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad. Al llegar a la cabaña se encontró con un concentrado joven afilando sus armas hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta.

-¡Rin!- exclamó como si estuviera incrédulo de verla.

La joven sonriente entró en la cabaña mientras fue sorprendida por su amigo quien no pensó en tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla del suelo.

-¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!, cuando supe que te habías ido sola hacia el Oeste me preocupé demasiado. Te busqué por todos lados pero no encontré nada, obviamente-

Los ojos de Kohaku brillaban de felicidad al verla sana y salva frente a él. Sonriente Rin abrazó a su amigo mientras la incorporaba sobre el suelo.

-Siento haberlos preocupado pero era algo que tenía que hacer-

-Sí, lo sé- respondió el joven exterminador con un aire triste.

Rin iba a presentar a Itsuki pero antes de siquiera pronunciar su nombre se dio cuenta que la joven ya había desaparecido de la puerta. Seguramente Sesshomaru la llamó, teniendo ella más agudizados los sentidos, pudo escucharlo a pesar de que Rin no.

-Rin, ¿vas a quedarte para siempre?- preguntó el esperanzado joven, pero la expresión de su amiga le dio la respuesta que no quería escuchar. Cabizbaja la joven negó con su cabeza. Con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas lo miró de frente. Kohaku sintió un hoyo en su pecho.

-No, no puedo. Por más que desee tener una vida normal, como todo humano, es imposible…-

Kohaku apretó su yukata firmemente, tratando de distraer su tristeza en un gesto cotidiano.

-Vamos Rin… acompáñame al bosque-

Rin asintió y juntos salieron de la cabaña. Mientras caminaban la joven buscaba a su amo y a lo lejos divisó la blancura de su porte bajo un árbol, también la negra cabellera de Itsuki y a su compañero Ah-Un.

"Siguen ahí" pensó aliviada.

Mientras se adentraban al bosque Rin percibía que su amigo se encontraba bastante nervioso, cosa que veía normal en él, de antemano sabía que era una persona extremadamente tímida a pesar del gran valor que poseía. Al llegar al árbol sagrado se detuvieron. Kohaku se sentó en sus raíces y le hizo una seña a Rin para que lo hiciera también. Estando lado a lado, el corazón de Kohaku palpitaba intensamente. La joven por la que sentía lo más intenso, estaba ahí, con él en silencio.

-Rin…- dijo Kohaku con voz temblorosa.

-Dime, Kohaku- respondió la joven a su nombre mientras observaba las formas de las hojas en el pasto.

-¿Qué es lo que…? agh, dime, ¿qué piensas sobre mí?-

Rin se extrañó ante la pregunta mientras observaba a un sonrojado joven a su lado quien no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Bueno, eres un gran amigo Kohaku, te estimo y pienso que eres muy valiente-

-Ja… debí suponerlo, eso es todo lo que piensas de mí- expresó con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Acaso te ofendí?- preguntó Rin preocupada intentando reconfortar a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí?- preguntó Kohaku con una voz frágil mientras dirigía sus tristes ojos hacia su amiga.

-Kohaku… sí, eres mi amigo… pensé que…-

El joven se armó de valor para ver de frente a Rin y tomarla en sus brazos rápidamente. Sonrojado sostenía a la joven de la espalda mientras recargaba su rostro sobre su suave cabello.

-Rin… he esperado tanto tiempo para decirte tantas cosas…- expresó sonrojado.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si había herido los sentimientos de su amigo pero nadie la había sostenido así excepto por el señor Sesshomaru.

-Desde que te fuiste me he sentido tan vacío y si vuelves a marcharte sin saber lo que voy a decirte creo que entraré en una tristeza profunda-

-No quiero que estés triste…- replicó la joven verdaderamente preocupada por Kohaku.

-Eres tan buena Rin… tan inocente. A veces cuando trato de dormir, me invade el terror sólo de pensar que tu deseo es estar con él…-

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Rin.

-…me inunda un sentimiento que jamás he tenido por alguien. Rin, tu rostro se encuentra en todos lados, siempre en lugares y personas hermosas de buen corazón. De alguna forma me acompañas pero a veces quisiera poder tomarte de la mano y acompañarte a donde vayas. Eres tan pura y complicada a la vez que me parto pensando en qué es lo que realmente necesitas y deseas…-

Rin levantó su rostro para observar el de su amigo quien se encontraba extremadamente sonrojado y su gesto transmitía dolor.

-Kohaku… no sabía que te sintieras de esa manera… si realmente deseas saber lo que necesito y deseo te lo diré y eso es estar con el señor Sesshomaru-

-Él no te va a dar lo que yo puedo- respondió Kohaku bastante contrariado.

-Tú no sabes esas cosas- contestó la joven molesta.

-Es que Rin… yo puedo ofrecerte una vida lejos de peligros, puedo darte todo el cariño que desees y necesites y no tendrás que conformarte con muestras mediocres de amor… No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo ofrecerte-

"¿Kohaku está enamorado de mí?"

Kohaku tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Rin y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

"¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿acaso este va a ser mi primer beso?, no, no quiero" pensaba pero estaba tan impactada que no podía moverse.

Rin podía ver los párpados cerrados de Kohaku, sentía su aliento filtrándose por su boca y como las puntas de sus narices se tocaban delicadamente hasta que escuchó la voz de su amo llamándola.

-Rin-

Ambos se inmutaron y rápidamente la joven se puso de pie caminando rápidamente hacia la dirección por la que provenía la voz.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru, puedo explicarlo!- exclamaba mientras se aproximaba hacia su presencia.

-A mí no tienes por qué explicarme- dijo con su grave voz que lo caracterizaba. Sin nada más que decir Rin siguió a su amo hacia la aldea y éste se detuvo afuera de su cabaña.

-¿Estaremos aquí varios días?- preguntó Rin confundida mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Esa es tu decisión- respondió Sesshomaru sin mirarla.

-¿Se irá?-

-No-

Con una leve sonrisa Rin se adentró en la cabaña, su amo no la siguió y vio como el mokomoko-sama se encontraba en el umbral de puerta, asomándose a nivel del piso. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado afuera e Itsuki entró justo después.

-Parece que el amo va a vigilar la entrada, ¿eh?- dijo Itsuki mientras intentaba encender la fogata.

-Sí… Kohaku intentó besarme-

Itsuki dejó caerse al suelo para sentarse cerca de ella y poder hablar en voz baja.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-En ese momento me congelé- respondió cabizbaja –pero comenzó a decir que él podría ofrecerme una vida distinta… Itsuki, yo no tengo en mente cómo quiero que sea mi vida, tal vez, soy muy egoísta… me siento mal, Kohaku es mi amigo-

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos observando las figuras del fuego.

-Rin, tal vez sea mejor que descansemos, mañana pensarás con claridad, igual yo… verás que todo estará bien-

La joven asintió y ambas prosiguieron a dormir pacíficamente en vigilancia de su amo.

.-.

Más entrada la noche, Kagome salió de su cabaña dispuesta a darle una visita a Rin ya que no era tan tarde pero mientras iba en su camino vio a Sesshomaru afuera de la cabaña, suponiendo que tal vez no la dejaría entrar iba elaborando un discurso para que le permitiera pasar.

-Están dormidas- se adelantó Sesshomaru una vez que Kagome se encontraba frente a la entrada.

Kagome comprobó que lo que el daiyoukai decía era verdad, la luz de la fogata se había extinguido y en la casa reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, sin embargo, no regresaría a su casa sin antes hablar con Sesshomaru, aprovechando que Inuyasha pensaba que estaría con Rin y que nadie estaría ahí para interrumpir.

-Dime Sesshomaru… ¿has traído a Rin para probarla?-

-No tengo que responder a tus preguntas, sacerdotisa- respondió el daiyoukai dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lado contrario de Kagome.

-Rin te quiere mucho, no tienes que probar sus sentimientos trayéndola acá, suficiente prueba es que decidió abandonar esta aldea para buscarte…-

-Hmpf… crees que entiendes a la perfección…- dijo Sesshomaru socarronamente.

-No, no es que entienda, es que eso es lo que muestras- dicho esto Kagome se sentó frente a Sesshomaru quien simplemente la vio con desprecio por semejante atrevimiento.

-Eres bastante insolente, crees que puedes analizarme tan fácilmente- dijo mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos ámbar en los ordinarios ojos de Kagome quien no daba muestras de intimidación.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso, eso pasa y no necesito analizarte para darme cuenta de eso. Si aprecias a Rin entonces deja que ella exprese sus sentimientos, no dudes de ella sólo porque es una humana- después de decir esto es puso de pie y regresó a su cabaña.

.-.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie y entró a la casa de Rin. Escuchaba su respiración mientras dormía junto con los ruidos nocturnos. Sigilosamente caminó hasta donde dormitaba la joven en el suelo. Se sentó a su lado observándola dormir y no podía evitar que una serie de pensamientos se cruzaran en su mente.

"Padre… ¿esto es lo que tenías planeado para mí?, ¿con una humana, justo como tú lo hiciste?" mientras esas palabras corrían por su mente se dio cuenta que ya no había desprecio mientras analizaba aquello, ya no había repugnancia, sólo había temor "Sesshomaru… ¿en qué te has convertido?, ¿tú, sintiendo temor?, ja"

Con sus finas manos acarició la mejilla de Rin suavemente para no despertarla. Ligeramente la joven movió su cabeza pero no se despertó. Sesshomaru sentía el poder que Rin tenía sobre él y ahora comprendía el por qué de sus acciones anteriores y de aquellas sensaciones que crecían dentro de él.

Suavemente movió a Rin de los hombros para despertarla delicadamente. La joven abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver a su amo frente a ella.

-Señor Sesshomaru… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba el cabello.

-Ven- Sesshomaru se puso de pie seguido por Rin.

El cielo se encontraba lleno de estrellas y Rin estaba asombrada a pesar de verlo todas las noches, siempre se sorprendía por su belleza. Sesshomaru extendió su mano y Rin sin saber qué significaba la tomó. El daiyoukai la tomó en sus brazos y voló hacia la copa del árbol sagrado. Rin bajó de los brazos de su amo y sosteniéndose firmemente de las ramas se sentó.

-Qué hermoso se ve todo desde aquí, señor Sesshomaru- dijo la joven asombrada mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos que se habían ido a su rostro.

-Rin, ¿deseas quedarte aquí y tener una vida humana con Kohaku?- preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado.

Sonrojada Rin se cuestionaba cómo era posible que pensara semejante cosa si ya le había dicho que su felicidad sólo existía estando con él. ¿Acaso su amo se sintió algo celoso por haber escuchado todo lo que Kohaku le dijo?

-Quiero que sepa que las palabras de Kohaku no hicieron que mi deseo cambiara- respondió la joven mientras observaba dulcemente a su amo quien miraba hacia la luna como siempre pensativo.

-Rin, comprendes que si permaneces conmigo las cosas no serán como con Kagome. No tendrás una vida humana, nada que se le parezca. Estarás en el castillo, vulnerable a los peligros…-

-No me importa, con tal de estar con usted- Rin se dejó ir hacia el pecho de su amo y lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos.

El olor de Rin había cambiado, sus latidos eran más veloces y su respiración estaba más agitada, curiosamente, muchos esos síntomas los notaba en sí mismo. La presencia de Rin junto a él le resultaba placentera, algo que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera al dañar a Inuyasha o al tener encuentros con sus consortes… esto era algo diferente.

-Algo que quiero siempre…- dejó escapar Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos.

-¿Señor…?-

Sesshomaru observó los ojos de Rin por un largo rato después de tantos años y sentía como se perdía en ellos. La pequeña boca de la joven parecía llamarlo y no pudo evitar acudir a éste. Lentamente se acercó hacia su rostro. Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron rápidamente al ver cómo su amo poco a poco se acercaba. Sentía cómo sus delicados dedos se colaban entre su cabello, acariciando sus delicadas orejas y su cuello. Cerró los ojos y sentía el calor de su aliento y su presencia. Era su amo quien le hacía sentir todas esas cosas y no podía esperar para que la besara. Sus labios se tocaron y una danza se efectuó en aquél momento. La calidez de su beso la llenaba y la ahogaba de felicidad. Esa sensación de besarse la hacía querer explotar de alegría. Sentir cómo los suaves labios de su amo recorrían los suyos en un delicado intento de demostrarle su afecto. El beso terminó dibujando una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Rin quien terminó abrazando a su amo fuertemente permaneciendo así hasta el amanecer.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, aquí les va el nuevo capítulo que está incompleto por cierto. Sé que les hago esperar mucho con la narrativa en lo que respecta a la relación Sesshomaru/Rin, mil disculpas pero pues, creo que me gusta que haya algo de ansiedad en cuanto a ello. Continuaré lo más pronto posible este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, me agrada mucho saber que les gusta y que lo lean, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic y de dejarme un review, lo aprecio demasiado :}

* * *

Una mañana diferente a las demás. En toda su vida eran hasta cierto punto carentes de toda motivación desde que él la había abandonado y al reencontrarse ese sentimiento fue yéndose poco a poco cerrando la herida de su corazón pero ahora después de aquella noche las cosas habían cambiado en su interior. Era cierto que esa visita fue sólo una prueba de resistencia emocional para Rin, verdad era que las posibilidades ante las que se veía expuesta también querían hacerse válidas pero lo más auténtico de todo era que ella ya había tomado una decisión. Con el corazón de Kohaku en la mano vio cómo se despidió de él. Era inexorable su partida a pesar de conocer sus sentimientos a la perfección una vez confesados. Se despediría de tardes en armonía con sus amigos, de las risas por la noche a la hora de la cena y de las mañanas llenas de ese olor a flores del campo. Sus amigos comprendían menos él… ese exterminador tenía una determinación casi inhumana ante lo que sentía hacia Rin. Sesshomaru sabía que no sería problema ante el corazón de la joven pero que la haría sufrir.

Tantos años de negación natural ante lo que no quería creer, tanto tiempo ignorando sus sentimientos y haciendo a un lado todo deseo de expresarlos. Poco a poco iba rindiéndose ante la muralla que había construido entre los dos mundos que los separaban y ya no había vuelta atrás, se estaba arriesgando a sufrir enormemente, ante el egoísmo inconsciente de la joven de querer estar con él. Era egoísta porque una vez muerta quien nunca olvidaría y siempre la añoraría sería él por miles de años hasta su perecer.

"Triplemente muerta" pensaba Sesshomaru mientras observaba a su acompañante despedirse de sus amigos. Tanta alegría y amor esfumado en un instante, le dolía pensar que sería él quien presenciaría eso al final. Terrible castigo, aterrador tormento.

-¡Espero nos visites pronto!- exclamaba la sacerdotisa mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Rin –mantente en contacto, ¿sí?, quiero estar totalmente segura que vas a ser feliz-

Rin asintió sonriente pero con lágrimas queriéndose escapar de sus ojos. Era una sensación agridulce estar frente a quienes la apoyaron y cuidaron cuando él no estuvo. No era ingratitud lo que cometía al marcharse pero a veces temía estar equivocada. Todos se encontraban ahí menos Kohaku. No podía esperar que su amigo se despidiera cándidamente de ella, comprendía que un mar de sentimientos lo estaban derrumbando en esos momentos.

"No soy gran cosa… no debe estar así por mí"

-¿Qué te pasa tonta?- la pregunta de Inuyasha fue seguida por un gruñido de su medio hermano quien sólo observaba la escena sin involucrarse totalmente.

-Está bien, amo Sesshomaru… Creo que debo despedirme de Kohaku- contestó Rin cabizbaja –"es lo menos que puedo hacer"-

La mirada de Rin se dirigió hacia su amo quien asintió levemente así que sin problemas fue a darle sus últimas palabras a Kohaku quien se encontraba dentro de la cabaña de su hermana.

-Kohaku, ya me voy- recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta esperaba a que su amigo le dirigiera la palabra –Escucha… sé que no debes estar muy contento conmigo. No debí irme así tan… no sé, tan de pronto pero me tomó por sorpresa todo lo que decías y hacías y sinceramente fue demasiado para mí- Rin caminaba lentamente hacia el interior de la cabaña donde Kohaku sólo permanecía sentado con la mirada estática hacia una pared –Te agradezco lo que sientes por mí. Tú fuiste un amigo cuando lo necesite y además, conoces partes de mi vida que muchas personas no, conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el Señor Sesshomaru desde ese entonces… y sé que es doloroso que lo mencione pero también debes saber la verdad-

Kohaku sonrió sin embargo ese abatimiento que lo rodeaba era intenso –Mh… ¿eso es todo lo que viniste a decirme, Rin…?-

Rin se sorprendió por la sombría actitud de su mejor amigo. Sabía que estaba triste pero no pensó que llegara a comportarse de esa manera.

-Sólo debes saber que si las circunstancias se hubieran dado de otra forma mis sentimientos envolverían a los tuyos… debes entender, por lo que he vivido que en mí ha crecido todo de una manera que hace que le pertenezca, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-Ja…- Kohaku se levantaba apretando sus puños aún sin mirarla decidido a observar con furia hacia el suelo –lo haces sonar tan sucio… como si fueras una esclava-

Sin saber qué responder lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que dijera algo más. Su amigo por fin levantó la mirada que severamente le dirigió a Rin.

-Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido…-

Al escuchar estas palabras Rin no pudo evitar desbordarse en llanto. Cerrando los ojos se dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar pero fue detenida por dos manos que la sostuvieron por los hombros. Al abrirlos vio a Sesshomaru observando a Kohaku de una manera aterradora. Su rostro se veía como de costumbre, pasivo pero su mirada era la que despedía rabia hacia su amigo. Sin que pudiera reaccionar ante lo que sucedía, suavemente su amo la hizo a un lado para después aproximarse velozmente al joven y descargarle un puñetazo en la cara a Kohaku quien cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo. Rin corrió hacia su amigo quien no había perdido el conocimiento.

-Lo siento- dijo entre dientes.

-Está bien Kohaku, espero puedas perdonarme. Por favor atesora tus sentimientos para que alguien más los tenga- Rin tomó las manos de su amigo y las colocó en su pecho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie y salió acompañada del daiyoukai de la cabaña. Sus amigos la esperaban aún en las afueras de la aldea para por fin despedirse. Los abrazó y se fue con la promesa de visitarlos otra vez.

.-.

Itsuki descendía del lomo de aún y bruscamente removía los cabellos que se encontraban invadiendo su rostro después del viaje. Rin con mucho cuidado puso sus pies sobre el suelo. Sesshomaru le dio unas indicaciones a Itsuki que no pudo escuchar y salió de la habitación seguido por Jaken. La joven sirvienta acomodaba las riendas de Ah-Un para que se encontrara en su cubículo y se alimentara de hiervas y tomara agua.

-Bueno Rin, estamos de vuelta. Vamos a los baños para que te asees, después de sobrevolar los campos debes de estar llena de tierra y bichos muertos- dijo repugnada por sus propias palabras mientras salían del establo -Y dime Rin, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente entre el amo y tú?- cuestionó mientras caminaban entre los demás sirvientes que las saludaban al pasar -¿no será que ya…?-

-¡No!- respondió ruborizada –el señor Sesshomaru ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo… sin embargo, ayer mientras dormíamos fue a buscarme a la cabaña-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Y cómo fue que no me di cuenta?- preguntó enfuriada ya que no presenció aquel momento.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco me percaté de eso hasta que me despertó. Fuimos a la copa del árbol sagrado… y… me besó-

Los ojos y boca de Itsuki se abrieron en cantidades fuera de este mundo después de escuchar aquello. Le sorprendió a descomunales niveles que su amo haya tenido una jugada así. Trató de procesar toda la información que se le estaba dando en ese momento y a su vez caminaba velozmente para llegar rápido al baño y así poder hablar con más privacidad con su amiga. Al llegar encendió la caldera para preparar el agua caliente y se sentó al borde de la tina de piedra.

-Bueno y ¿qué pasó con ese Kohaku?-

-Pues… me llevó al bosque, nos sentamos debajo del árbol sagrado y entonces me confesó que quería ofrecerme toda clase de cosas, hacerme feliz e intentó besarme después de eso- respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Itsuki rompió en risas desconcertando a una desnuada Rin.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Rin algo asustada.

-Mi amo… mi amo siempre tan prepotente. Lo que quería era mostrarte que nadie puede darte más de lo que él y te lo quiso demostrar llevándote hasta lo más alto del árbol en el que Kohaku te declaró sus sentimientos-

Rin se llevó la mano al pecho ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Es bastante… no sé, halagador y triste al mismo tiempo. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Kohaku, de alguna forma el Señor Sesshomaru se burló de sus sentimientos…-

Itsuki comenzó a llenar la tina y arremangándose la ropa sentía cómo el agua caliente iba llenando el baño.

-Así es el amo, no es personal. Métete ya aprovecha que está caliente-

Rin entró al baño pasando por su piel el agua caliente para remover la capa de tierra y de plantas que se había incrustado sobre ella. Itsuki se encontraba sentada fuera de la tina leyendo una de las revistas que Kagome había enviado días antes.

Después de varios minutos de relajarse con el agua caliente salió de la tina y se colocó su ropa de baño y fue escoltada por Itsuki hacia su habitación. Se sentó y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

-Está bien Itsuki, desde aquí estoy bien… yo puedo atenderme sola además quisiera descansar-

La joven sirvienta asintió y se retiró de la habitación. Sola en su habitación se vistió para dormir y se recostó para intentar conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en el beso de aquella noche y cómo había sido todo tan diferente desde ese entonces. No había experimentado tal felicidad nunca antes, era algo muy diferente a la alegría que sentía al ser niña, esto era algo distinto que no se podía comparar con algo más y era extremadamente valioso porque provino de quien más amaba en el mundo y sobretodo porque una muestra de afecto a ese nivel era hasta ese día imposible viniendo de su amo ya que sabía que era diferente a lo que pudo haber hecho con cualquiera de sus consortes.

-Rin-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose recorrió la oscura habitación hasta los oídos de Rin quien comenzó a sentir un profundo nerviosismo al saber que se trataba de su amo entrando a su cuarto a tales horas. La figura de Sesshomaru se movía entre la oscuridad acercándose hacia ella. La plateada luz de la luna que entraba por los paneles del pasillo bañaba el rostro de su amo haciendo que brillara celestialmente. Con un suave gesto, se acercó hacia su rostro, Rin sonrojada y emocionada permanecía sentada y un estremecer recorrió su cuerpo al sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla.

-Rin… ¿esto es lo que quieres?-


	15. Chapter 15

Las palabras de su amo resonaban en su mente. Sí era lo que anhelaba, estar con él de toda manera posible. Su amo se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de Rin que parecía desinflarse en profundos suspiros envueltos en nerviosismo y alegría contenida.

-Sí- respondió en un suave murmullo.

Sesshomaru dirigió su caricia desde la mejilla hasta su cuello y la besó con decisión por fin. Sentía la calidez de su alma invadirlo en toda la extensión de su ser tocando fibras que permanecieron dormidas durante siglos y experimentó una sensación nueva en su interior. Sabía que al hacer esto escogía un camino doloroso hasta el fin de un periodo mortal. Estaba al tanto de que la juventud de aquel amado ser que permanecía rígido ante el nervio de encontrarse frente a su imponente presencia algún día se esfumaría consumiendo la vitalidad con la que la conoció.

Rin por su parte, descubría el aspecto más profundo e íntimo de ser una mujer. Durante toda su vida se había sentido como una sombra que solamente seguía fielmente sin pensar en si estaba bien o mal. Algo superior a ella le comandaba de alguna manera que su destino era estar al lado de su amado Señor. Si bien, no era como si esperase ser su mujer, simplemente deseaba verlo con vida, tenerlo a su lado de cualquier forma posible. Desearlo como mujer era algo demasiado ambicioso para el corazón de la joven pero de alguna manera el destino así lo decidió, retando al corazón de un decidido youkai, inquebrantable en decisiones y firme en una convicción que suprimía de todo bien a su raza, la humana.

-Dame una razón por la cual deseas gastar toda tu vida conmigo- dijo despegando sus labios de la joven, quien pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la orden de Sesshomaru.

-Porque para mí es como respirar… como lo es el deseo de hablar y de reír. Sin usted, no sería posible…- Las manos de Rin se encontraban aferradas a los brazos de Sesshomaru quien observaba a Rin con una mirada distinta a la de siempre sin avisarle, volvió a besarla, esta vez más apasionadamente que las otras ocasiones. Sus manos se movían graciosamente de manera estratégica acariciando las orejas de la joven mientras que ésta lo único que podía hacer en respuesta era continuar con aquella danza efectuándose en sus labios mientras se aferraba firmemente al cuello de su amo.

Lentamente, Rin sintió cómo su espalda volvía hacia el suelo. Las manos de su amo poco a poco desprendían del cuerpo de la joven las prendas de noche que llevaba dejando al descubierto sus pequeños senos de mujer. Se sentía aterrorizada pero no de una manera negativa, quería saber qué era lo que sucedería, por qué su cuerpo pedía más. Suave y delicadamente las caricias de su amo invadieron su pecho, como una agradable brisa que pasa por el rostro acunando sensaciones agradables.

-Señor…-

Sesshomaru no respondió al llamado de Rin. Decidió enfocar sus labios en el cuello de la joven. Por alguna misteriosa razón sentía la necesidad de mostrarle un afecto que sentía estaba a punto de estallar en aquel momento. Sería porque esperó bastante tiempo en reformarse y aceptar un destino prescrito, predicho por su padre.

En medio de la nocturna iluminación, la desnudez de ambos cuerpos y la hilarante sensación que Rin sentía a cada momento en aquella noche. Entregó su ser a su amado Señor. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, su alma, su vida, su felicidad estarían entrelazadas con las de Sesshomaru. Sin necesidad de palabras, él comprendió aquél obsequio, lo envolvió en sus entrañas para toda la eternidad. Los suspiros y sonrisas del momento no eran más que una expresión casi nula de lo que en realidad ambos estaban sintiendo en aquella muestra y entrega de sentimientos.

La mañana cayó sobre sus rostros. El cabello plateado de su amo brillaba intensamente sobre el rostro aún sonrojado de Rin, quien yacía dormida sobre el torso descubierto de su amo siendo protegida del frío por el mokomoko-sama de Sesshomaru. Él se encontraba despierto rodeando el cálido cuerpo de Rin mientras dormitaba. Pensaba en su decisión y el riesgo que estaba corriendo por sus propios sentimientos.

"Aquél amanecer rojo…" pensó Sesshomaru mientras observaba a su ahora y para siempre mujer "… ese acontecimiento lo quería yo o no, de verdad representó algo fuerte en mi ser…" pensaba y pensaba sin poder hallar una respuesta hasta que vio los hipnóticos ojos de Rin abrirse mientras se encontraba en su cavilación.

-Señor…- dijo sonriente al verlo a contraluz. Sonrojada cubría su desnudez con el mokomoko de su amo con una ternura casi infantil. Sesshomaru sonreía con la mirada, que era suave y cálida. Entonces descubrió que aquél amanecer, debía ser una señal que sin querer había enviado para Rin. Aquél día, había tenido un sueño en el que Rin regresaba a su lado, al despertar, justo antes del amanecer, casi como por instinto, gruñó deseando su presencia a su lado. Jamás se había enfurecido tanto en su vida y entonces ese amanecer rojo apareció en toda la región.

Sesshomaru acercó a la joven a su pecho, enganchándose a su olor y a su esencia. Negar que ella, sobre cualquier ser conocido, era la única que podía brindarle algo tan placentero y fuera de convencionalismos. Todo en ella era envolvente, se sumaba en todo su esplendor aquello que amaba. Por ella era capaz de luchar con un sinfín de demonios y jamás rendirse, algo que también le apasionaba, gracias a ella se sentía el ser más superior de todo aquello conocido sin tener que demostrárselo a nadie, sólo porque sí. De no haber sido por Rin, jamás se habría superado a sí mismo. Amaba todo lo que era un reto y definitivamente por ella, se enfrentó al reto más grande, a él mismo. Algo inimaginable, que nunca ni en sus más grandes estrategias de ataque habría imaginado.

Un hecho era que la mantendría a su lado. Hasta el fin de su existencia. La buscaría en cada una de sus vidas, la amaría y protegería en cada una de sus representaciones hasta que su esencia de demonio desapareciera del mundo.

* * *

Okay, sé que este capítulo fue bastante corto y posiblemente muchas queden insatisfechas con el final. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Formateé mi laptop, se descompuso... bueno, todo un despilfarro de tiempo en ello, también acabo de empezar mi semestre entonces anduve algo ocupada pero me di el tiempo de concluir esto. Sí haré una continuación pero ya será otra historia, digamos que esto es sólo la primera parte de cómo quiero que se desarrolle el romance entre estos dos después de tanto tiempo. Además de que tengo otras ideas para más fanfics pero ya veré con cuál empezaré, mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic que me gustó mucho escribir. Es mi primero que publico y que concluyo así que disculpen si la historia fue cansada, lenta y entre otros peyorativos que se les puedan ocurrir pero sí prometo no descuidar esto, al menos no por tanto tiempo y darles una continuación a esta historia en un futuro. Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
